Quintuplets
by Kiya- chan
Summary: Naruto, is a new student to Konoha High. Well, he and his brothers that is. On the first day Naruto runs into a God and falls for him instantly. What will his brothers have to say about this? A.U. SasuNaru sort of a Paradox kind of thing...
1. Chapter 1

Quintuplets

CH 1

Hey everyone! Alright so this chapter has been betaed! A little more detail has been added to it ^^ I would love to thank Akura! You are the best! Thank you so much for being my beta!

"Naruto, you are going to be late!" a red haired woman called up the stairs of her small home. "Your brothers have left already!"

"Ma! You said they would wait for me!" her son Naruto called. There was a few loud thumps and crashes coming from his room from things falling to the floor. "They always leave without me!"

"Well if you wouldn't take so long maybe they wouldn't leave without you!" his mother called back.

Finally her youngest son came running down the stairs, clothes askew, school bag in hand. "Look at you, and look at the time!" she shook her head as she started straightening her sons clothes. "Now, we just moved here and you're going to be late. Why do you always do this?"

Naruto crossed his arms over his chest as he glared at his mother. "Why do we always have to move?" he asked back, "I always make close friends, and then we have to move!"

"All of you make good friends," his mother sighed as she shook her head again. "Go on… and hurry,"

Naruto walked out the front door before jogging into a sprint. Although Naruto had four elder brothers, each of them had what they were best at, and his was running long distances quickly. He was the only one out of the five who ran track and cross country for school. Thanks to his running, his mother never had to worry about him getting into college.

Catching sight of his school, the name 'Konoha High' written in big letters, he could see them starting to close the gates. He sped up slightly and slid onto school grounds just in time. He stood and brushed off his clothes before starting back into a sprint.

He ran through the halls, checking the time on his wristwatch and barely hearing someone yell at him to watch where he was going. Before Naruto knew it, he was sent flying to the floor, papers flying everywhere.

"I'm sorry," Naruto apologised instantly as he stood, rubbing his sore behind. He looked down to see the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on, "Are you okay?"

The man looked up at Naruto, eyes dark and mysterious, hidden behind dark bangs. At first the man seemed curious, before those eyes narrowed into a dangerous glare. "You certainly have quite the mood swings," he commented as he stood, gathering his papers slowly. "Stay the hell away from me you psycho."

Naruto watched the dark haired man walk away feeling completely confused. Shaking his head, he walked down the hall looking at the numbers trying to find his class. "Ah, room 8A," he muttered reaching for the door before sliding it open slowly. The teacher stopped talking as the blonde walked in. "Sorry I'm late, over slept," he laughed sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ah, Mr. Uzumaki, I presume," the teacher guessed, staring down at the blonde, "This is not the best way to start out at this school. You are a transfer student so we expect you to be on time. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," Naruto bowed.

"Very good, now your seat will be..." he paused to look around the class room, "Ah, yes right behind Mrs. Haruno," at the back of the class, a girl with short pink hair stood, looking quite annoyed. "Quickly take a seat so I can continue my class," with a nod of his head, Naruto walked towards the back of the room all the kids chattering and staring.

"Hey, I'm Kiba," a brown haired boy greeted from Naruto's right.

"Naruto," the blonde greeted with a grin, both keeping their voices down to a whisper.

"Nice to meet'chya," Kiba grinned wolfishly, half scaring -and worrying- Naruto. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be good friends,"

Naruto chuckled at this, doing his best to keep quiet. "Yeah, same here dude," they bumped fists and did their best to pay attention to the teacher up front. Of course, it was difficult considering neither boy enjoyed the class; History was never Naruto's forte. In fact, the main class he _did_ like was not even a requirement any more, and that was Gym. After what seemed like the whole day the bell finally rang.

Almost instantly Naruto was swarmed with half the class. "So you're new here, huh?" a girl gushed, shoving her way to lean against his desk, her boobs practically almost falling out of her low buttoned shirt, "You have a girlfriend from… wherever you're from?"

"No," Naruto answered instantly.

"You looking for one?" another girl asked from the other side of the desk.

"Not exactly," he answered. All the girls left.

"What video games do you play?" Kiba asked.

Naruto had to think about this a moment, "I like just about any kind of gory game," he finally answered, "Especially zombie killing ones,"

"How about food?" a some-what chubby kid asked, bag of chips in hand.

"I love Ramen," he answered with a grin.

"What kind of scores do you average in school?" another boy asked, his hair pulled into a tight, almost pineapple like spiked ponytail.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, average I guess," he admitted.

"He's just another idiot, nothing special about him," someone stated from the classroom door. Everyone turned to the door to see the same person Naruto had run into. "Well, except for his multiple personality syndrome,"

Everyone turned back to Naruto as if they were all asking the same question, "Really?"

Naruto rolled his eyes and stood from his desk. "Actually that's not true," he stated glaring right back at those intoxicating dark eyes, "I think what happened is that you-"

"Alright everyone, find your seats," a tall grey haired man with an eye patch and face mask ordered, "According to my dearest Iruka, we apparently have a new student," the man stated leisurely, walking towards his desk while the rest of the students found their seats. "Naruto Uzumaki, was there anything you wanted to say about yourself before we start class?" Naruto merely shook his head as he glared at the black haired boy who apparently sat two seats in front of him, in the row to his left. "Alright. Well then, everyone please pull out the book we started last week, Icha Icha Paradise." Instantly the pink haired girls hand went up, Haruno. Naruto remembered her name. "Yes, Sakura?"

Well, Kakashi-sensei isn't this book a bit… _mature_ for a bunch of Junior's in high school?" she asked, a light blush tinting her cheeks.

Kakashi sighed and sat heavily on the edge of his desk, "If you would prefer to read something else, feel free to choose. Give your copy to Naruto instead,"

Sakura flung the book over her shoulder almost hitting Naruto in the face. Naruto picked up the book and frowned. "Um, Kakashi-sensei, I've already read all of these books," he announced raising his hand. The whole class looked at him, some full of disgust others bewildered.

"Have you now?" Kakashi asked curiously.

Naruto nodded and heaved a sigh, "Yeah, the author is my uncle," he stated placing the book on his desk.

Kakashi seemed quite intrigued by this news, "You're related to _the_ Jiraiya?" he questioned.

"Yeah, he's just a big perv," Naruto stated leaning back in his seat, "I really don't see how his books sell so well,"

Kakashi seemed determined suddenly, a fire burning in his eye. "They are pure genius!" he exclaimed with passion, "All the detail, and the stories he comes up with! It wouldn't surprise me if he had actually lived through those experiences!"

Naruto rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not exactly," he stated. "Not even in his straight novels. He may be a perv, and he likes women a lot, but he has not lived through any of those so called 'experiences'."

The gray haired teacher raised a brow at this, "How would you know this, Uzumaki?"

The student raised his brow back at the teacher, "How do you know that it's not all just conjured up by his imagination?"

"Kakashi-sensei, we do have class you know," the dark haired boy announced, raising his hand.

"Yes, sorry Sasuke," Kakashi sighed, sitting heavily on the edge of his desk again. "Let's read quietly for the rest of the class," this didn't seem to surprise anyone as they all pulled out random things to do.

Naruto looked back at the dark haired boy called Sasuke, and found his name was as beautiful as he was. He looked down at the blank page before him and started writing. Normally, whenever he felt like writing nothing good came of it. This time as he wrote, it would depend on who you asked if it was good or bad.

Finally class ended, also signalling that lunch was starting.

"So, Naruto, your uncle writes these dirty books," Kiba commented as they all walked out of class, "You seem really interesting, wanna hang for lunch?"

"Well, I would but," Naruto started, before something ran into him, a tan arm wrapping around his neck.

"Hey bro, been lookin for ya!" the person exclaimed.

Kiba did a double take as he saw two of his new friend, "You have a twin?" he asked.

"Not exactly," Naruto sighed, "I'm the youngest of-"

"Come on Naruto!" the brother exclaimed, tugging him away.

"Yuue, I'm trying to talk to someone!"

"Too bad, come on," Yuue stated, dragging Naruto off against his will.

"Sorry Kiba, maybe tomorrow!" Naruto called as he tried to catch his balance. When Kiba was well out of sight, Yuue stopped and allowed his brother the brush himself off. "Damn it Yuue, I hate it when you do that!"

Yuue turned to his brother, arms crossed over his chest, "You were taking too long, little brother."

Naruto glared at him even more, "I'm only younger by five fricken seconds!" he exclaimed.

"But you are still the youngest," another clone came from behind Naruto.

Before anyone knew it, there were five Naruto's standing together in the hall way. "Sorry you were the last to come out of quintuplets Naruto, but because you are the youngest, you know how things will be going on around here,"

"No," Naruto said determinedly, "I want things to be different. We can't all be together forever you know!"

"So you're just going to let a whole bunch of strangers get in the middle of brotherhood?" the middle, Uzumaki Riku, asked with a slight pout.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," Naruto ground out, glancing around them. "We're drawing a crowd lets go talk somewhere more private,"

All of the Uzumaki boys agreed as they walked down the hall, people staring the whole way until they were outside. "You guys, I just want to be able to make friends to hang out with. Don't any of you feel the same way?"

The other four fidgeted at this remark. "Well..." they all started, "Yeah, kind of,"

Naruto grinned at this and gave a tight nod. "On another note, did you guys meet the sexy Sasuke?"

"Which one is that?" the others asked.

"Dark hair, broods, has a bad attitude..." Naruto explained.

"Oh yeah, him," Yuue commented, "He's kind of an ass,"

"I think he's really cute," the eldest of the quintuplets, Arai, stated with a grin.

Naruto couldn't help but feel a touch of anger in the pit of his stomach.

"I agree with you Arai!"

"You too, Riku?" Naruto groaned.

"Meh, maybe if his hair was styled a bit differently,"

"Leon!" Naruto exclaimed.

All of the brothers stared at the youngest who seemed completely distraught, "I can't even have a crush by myself," he complained.

"We never said anything about a crush," Riku stated with a raised brow.

"We merely stated that we thought he was cute," Arai went on, a grin spreading across his face, "So our little brother has a little crush does he?"

Leon rolled his eyes as he leaned against a tree, "Why does it have to be an ass like him?" he asked with a shake of his head, "Why not a beauty like that Sakura girl in your class?"

Naruto nearly gagged. "She's kind of a stuck up little princess." he stated.

Just as he opened his mouth to comment on something else Naruto's stomach growled. "I'm hungry let's eat,"

"Which reminds me, mother is pulling us out of the rest of the day," Arai stated.

Naruto's jaw dropped. "Wah! But why?" he exclaimed, "For once I'm actually _liking_ my first day of school!"

"Well, someone went and picked a fight with your little boy crush," Arai explained looking pointedly at Yuue.

"What can I say," Yuue said with a shrug. "He got on my last nerve." he stated glaring at the ground.

"He didn't do anything to you," Leon stated, "I saw it all happen from around the corner," Yuue glared up at his brother now, "Although I have to say… that Sasuke sure can kick ass."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Wow, I'm so happy to be getting such a fast response on this story XD I've had the first chapter done for quite a while, but the one thing I hate most is editing my stories... I had a beta but, she ended up going to Collage and has no time for editing now so I fend for myself ^^ Thank you for all the faves and follows and especially the reviews! I have already started on chapter three ^^ Until then enjoy chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or it's characters!

CH 2

"Ma, we're home!" Arai called as he and his brothers walked into the house.

Kushina waited for them in the living room with her hands on her hips. "Why is it at least one of you boys has to get into a fight and-" she paused as she mentally counted her kids. "Where is Naruto?"

"Oh, yeah he wanted to stay for the rest of the day." Leon stated with a shrug. Kushina stared at her second eldest son in shock. "Apparently he really likes this new school. He said to go on home without him."

"So, it wasn't Naruto who started the fight?" Kushina asked knowing that any of them involved in the fight would of come home if not all of them. "Who started the fight then?"

"The other kid." Yuue explained.

"Oh, he did not." Riku sighed. "Either way, Yuue did it!" he pointed at his brother everyone backing away from him.

"What have I told you about picking fights?" Kushina asked in a low tone. "If someone starts something with you then either walk away or finish it quickly and off school grounds."

Yuue crossed his arms in a pout as his mother shook her head. "He was a complete jerk though!" he exclaimed waving his arms about. "Everyone here will tell you he's a jerk! He has no manners what so ever!"

"I don't know." Arai muttered, one hand on his chin as if in thought. "Naruto is a better judge in character then the rest of us."

Leon rolled his eyes at this. "Oh, that's just because he has a crush on him." he stated with a shake of his head. "Naruto is only seeing the beautiful out side not the evil core."

Naruto sneezed as he opened his new textbook for his Science class. "You alright over there?" Kiba asked with a smirk. "You seem down for some reason ever since the end of lunch."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto sighed.

"Dude, I can't believe you have a twin!" the brunette beside him exclaimed. "That is so fricken cool! Do you have any other siblings? Perhaps a hot sister?"

Naruto laughed at this and shook his head. "No, I have four brothers." he stated. "Arai is my eldest brother, then there is Leon, Riku, and you met Yuue who is just barely older then me. I am the youngest of them all even though it's not by much."

Kiba seemed a little confused by this. Just when he was about to ask what he meant by that a women eating Dango walked into the class. "Alright class, today we are doing an experiment."

"Ma'am, this isn't going to be another explosion experiment is it?" Sakura asked.

Naruto raised a blonde eye brow at this and looked at Kiba who was smirking at this. He leaned closer to Naruto to explain, "Last time the experiment went completely wrong and Sakura's eye brows were burnt off." he chuckled causing even Naruto to chuckle.

"Mrs. Haruno, when were any of our experiments anything other then explosive?" the teacher asked with a grin.

"This lady is nuts." Naruto whispered to the brunette beside him.

Kiba nodded in agreement. "But, you know her class is never boring." he stated. "On the first day she set off a smoke bomb to make a dramatic entrance and the fire alarms and sprinklers through out the whole school went off."

"That sounds awesome." Naruto chuckled.

"Alright, so I am going to assign you partners for this experiment; since some of you don't know how to behave." she looked pointedly at Kiba who merely shrugged.

"It was a complete accident, honestly." he stated casually. "How was I supposed to know that was the wrong amount?"

"You are an ass Kiba." Sakura hissed clenching her fists.

"That's enough you two." both students shut their mouth. "Alright," she paused as she looked at the student sheet. "Seems we have a newb in here. Sasuke, I want you to keep an eye on him and be his science partner for today."

"Yes ma'am." Sasuke muttered even though he was obviously not happy about the idea.

Five minutes later each student had a partner and was starting on the experiment. "Sorry you have to be stuck with me." Naruto muttered as he measured some powder with extreme care. "I really don't need to be baby sat or anything."

"Could of fooled me." Sasuke muttered, measuring a strange smelling liquid. "Why the hell did you start a fight with me any way? All I said was hey, then you just attacked me."

Naruto paused for a moment and shook his head. "That was my brother." he stated finally finishing the measurements. "He is kind of a moron who deserves to get the shit beat out of her more often then not." Sasuke put down the beaker with the remaining liquid not needed and stared at Naruto who was rereading everything they needed to do. "None of us were happy about having to move and start all over again, I guess there was just something in how you seem to glare at everyone that he didn't like."

Sasuke raised a dark brow at this. "I do not glare at everyone." he muttered snatching the paper from Naruto's hands.

"Or how you are stand-off-ish." Naruto sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yeah, I can sort of understand why Yuue would start something out of nothing." Sasuke smirked at that as he placed the paper back on the desk. "Ready?" Naruto asked lifting his test tube to the main beaker both chemicals were to go into.

"Yep," Sasuke answered lifting his. At the same time they started to slowly pour the contents in their own test tubes into the beaker. At first nothing happened only a little smoke. As soon as all the liquid and powder were in they took a step back. They watched the smoke change from white to black then a small _bang_. "That was anticlimactic." Sasuke muttered as he and Naruto took a step closer. He picked up the paper and read through it again.

"We forgot this." Naruto muttered holding up one other liquid. He put a drop in the still smoking mixture. Instantly a large fire came into existence blazing for a second before going down into nothing. "Now, that was cool!"

"Is your hand okay?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Naruto looked down at his hand which had gotten caught for a second in the fire. "It stings but, it should be fine." Naruto answered with a shrug. It certainly looked painful to Sasuke, skin was burnt and it was bleeding slightly.

"Sasuke, take him to the nurses office." the teacher ordered with a shake of her head. "Though good job you two, you were the first ones to complete it successfully."

Sasuke stood and forced Naruto to follow suit as they walked out of the classroom. "I don't know what she is worrying so much about." the blonde muttered as he looked closely at his wound. "It really isn't as bad as it looks."

"Are you really that much of a moron?" Sasuke asked taking hold of the blondes wrist above the burn, Naruto flinched. "So it does hurt. You know acting all strong and tough is the most idiotic thing you could do. That could get you killed one of these days."

Naruto jerked his arm back and held it close to his chest. "I don't have time to feel pain." he hissed glaring at the boy beside him. "That shows weakness, I can't let that show." his blue eyes became distant catching Sasuke completely off guard.

He had been watching the blonde closely for the day. What he knew of the blonde so far is that he was always happy and loud, yet able to make quick friends. He was completely different from the one who had started the fight with him earlier so he knew that it was obviously a twin or something. "Here's the nurses office." Sasuke muttered stopping before a door. "Pardon the intrusion but we have a burn that needs taken care of nurse Tsunade."

Naruto paused in his step feeling as if the world was about to come to an end. "Oh shit." he muttered while Sasuke gave the blonde a little shove.

From the back of the small room a blonde robust women walked towards them and looked down at the blonde. "Well, if it isn't one of the Uzumaki kids." she laughed taking hold of Naruto's injured hand.

"What are you doing here granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked curiously.

A vein in the blonde nurses forehead seemed to pop out at this. "Well that tells me which one you are, Naruto." she muttered as she looked at the burn closely. "It's not as bad as it looks. A little antiseptic and a bandage should do just fine." she pulled on a pair of gloves and pulled out a tube of cream and squeezed a fair amount on her hand and started rubbing it on the burn. "First your brother comes in with a bloody nose from being punched and now you. Why do you always get the worse of the wounds?"

Naruto laughed at this and scratched the back of his head with his uninjured left hand. "I guess I'm just lucky that way." Sasuke watched the interaction between the two, a bit confused about it. "It's been a while huh granny, how have things been?"

Tsunade concentrated on what she was doing as she shrugged. "Fine I guess." she answered finally finishing a good coating of the cream. She removed her gloves and put on a fresh pair as she grabbed gauze and wrap. "Being principle and nurse of a high school is tiring work. Let me guess, you came from Kushina's class." both Naruto and Sasuke nodded their heads at this. "I've told her time and again no more explosion experiments." she looked at her work closely then nodded. "Normally I would say for a burn victim to go straight home but, knowing you and the fact you aren't there now you are staying for the whole day."

Naruto ginned at this. "That's right." he laughed before looking at his hand. "Thanks granny Tsunade, see ya around." he walked straight out of the nurses office, Sasuke right on his heel.

"How do you know Tsunade?" he asked curiously not understanding this boy at all. "How many of you are there?"

"Well, there is only one of me." Naruto stated. "I have siblings is all." he stated, both teens falling silent, Naruto completely avoiding the first question and glad Sasuke did no press for answers.

The rest of the day went on with out any more incidents for Naruto or for Sasuke on that note. At the end of the day Kiba threw an arm over Naruto's shoulder. "How's the hand?" he asked.

Naruto looked down at it then grinned at his friend. "It's fine I have no complaints." he stated looking over at Sasuke who had been glancing over at them. He winked at Sasuke to show he wasn't lying then turned to follow Kiba's tugging. "So, what's up?"

"We were just wondering if you wanted to hang out." Kiba motioned four other boys. Naruto recognized two from their class the other two were complete strangers. "You already know Choji and Shika." Kiba elbowed Naruto's arm to gain his complete attention. "Shika is a kid genius!"

"Ah, so that's why he asked what scores I averaged." Naruto stated as that dawned on him.

"The one with the bug eyed glasses is Shino and the one with the bowl hair cut is Rock Lee." Kiba motioned the other two.

Naruto looked real close at Lee finding him familiar from some where; or at least he looked like someone he knew. "Hello Naruto, I am glad to meet you!" Lee exclaimed with a grin; when Sakura walked by. "Oh the beauty of love and youth." he sighed watching Sakura walk away.

_Oh God, the world is coming to an end. There are two of them._ Naruto thought as he remembered a past teacher. "Lee, you wouldn't happen to know a Gai Maito, would you?"

Lee's attention went straight to Naruto as his eyes grew wide. He gathered Naruto's hands in his as a wide smile spread across his face. "You know of the magnificent Gai Sensai?" he asked, leaving no room for Naruto to answer. "Oh, the great and wise Gai Sensai is surely spreading!"

Naruto took a step back pulling his hands from the boy. "Is he always like this?" Naruto asked Kiba who looked embarrassed to be seen with the bowl headed kid.

He merely nodded and heaved a sigh. "If you let him rant a little he stops eventually."

Naruto grinned at this and walked back up to Lee. "So, you have a crush on Sakura huh?" he asked, instantly Lee's face turned bright red shutting up completely. With a nod of content he turned back to Kiba his grin still in place. "Sorry guys, I can't hang today." he stated, taking two steps back. "I have to get home before my family kills me." with a wave Naruto started off, running through the halls and all the way home. "Mom, I'm home!"

"My baby boy!" Kushina exclaimed running through the house, gathering Naruto up in a hug right away. "Tsunade called and told me what happened! Are you okay? Is your hand going to be alright?" she fretted.

Naruto took a step back, his brothers all watching them. "Ma, I'm fine it'll heal with no problems."

Kushina smiled at this and nodded. "Good." she stated before her energy changed completely. "So, why didn't you come home with your brothers? You know if I call and say you all need to come home early that means _all_ of you right."

"But, I was having a good day!" Naruto exclaimed, a slight blush crossing his features. "I made friends and everything! Besides it's our last year of high school! We are turning eighteen soon, give us a break, please."

"Friends?" Kushina asked then smiled. She heaved a sigh and led her sons into the living room where they all sat. "Okay, I see what's going on. You all want to go your separate ways from each other." everyone nodded in answer to her sentence. "Alright, I will respect that. No fighting over friends or dates. That is all I ask of you."

"Ma, we are still brothers." Arai commented with a roll of the eye.

"Yeah, we'll still be talkin and all!" Riku exclaimed with a grin of his own.

"My babies are growing up so fast!" Kushina exclaimed with a blush. "Your papa would be so proud of each and everyone of you." all five boys watched their mother closely, expecting her to start crying like she always did when their father was brought up. This time was different though she just smiled brightly and giggled a little.

"I'm headin to my room ma, I need to study for a test tomorrow." Naruto stated waving with his bandaged hand and walked up stairs to his room, going out onto the small balcony connected to it. Even though his room was the smallest he had chosen it purely for the sake of the wooden balcony. There wasn't much of a view unless you turned to the right of the balcony where you could look over the city and the distant mountains that surrounded the small town. Or to the left where it was only trees with more trees. Naruto took a deep breath enjoying the breeze and the sun on his face.

"I thought we parted ways." Naruto's head jerked up and he looked to his left where another building stood. Of course unlike Naruto's families home which looked more old fashioned and made of mostly wood the building across was all gray brick and their balconies were metal and gray brick framed with concrete stands. There stood the one and only Sasuke.

Well there you go XD I have to admit something though... I got the idea for this story from a picture off of DA. I am merely using the DA pic as a reference for the idea for this story... Okay... I feel better now for coming clean... I think... Either way I hope y'all keep reading! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Yay! Alright so this is a Betaed version of chapter three! My wonderful beta has finally come back! I will take this time to thank her very much for taking time out of her very busy schedule to edit chapter three! **THANK YOU!** ENJOY ^^

CH 3

"Wah, Sasuke?" Naruto exclaimed with wide eyes before he started laughing, "Who would of thought we were neighbors!" he said, smiling over at the raven haired boy who smirked back.

"Hn, I saw you come outside so I thought I'd say hi," Sasuke commented, "That and to make sure it was really you."

Naruto raised a blond brow at this, "Really, me?" he asked, curiosity lacing his words, "Of course it's me, who else would it be!" he laughed.

Sasuke shrugged as he leaned against the railing of his balcony, "Oh, I don't know," he said with a smirk. Naruto really could not tell if he loved Sasuke's smirk for how sexy he looked or hated it for how cocky it made him seem. "Maybe one of those mysterious siblings of yours?"

"They really aren't that mysterious," Naruto stated, "I mean, you got into a fight with one. One of the others probably pulled you off of him, though I'm not completely sure... I haven't listened to Yuue's side of the story or any of the others sides either. They can all be hot headed every now and then." he laughed a little while Sasuke scoffed.

"So, where did you all live before coming here?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"We've moved around a lot to tell ya the truth," Naruto admitted trying to think, "Oh yeah, a small town in Wind Country. My best friend was the mayor's son, he was pretty cool. His siblings too." he laughed a little once more.

"Wind Country?" Sasuke asked, shocked. "That's pretty cool. What about your parents? What do they do?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably at this, "Well, my Papa died a few years back, so it's only ma' who is raising us now," he admitted, his eyes becoming distant for what seemed to Sasuke like the twentieth time that day. Sasuke felt a twinge in his heart, a twinge he had never felt before. "But, ma' fairs well enough. We are all so proud of her and do everything we can to help. Ma' never tells us why we have to move all the time, but... we normally don't stay in one place for too long."

"Guess that's why you moved here in the middle of the school year," Sasuke deducted, Naruto nodded in the positive. "Still sounds kind of like an exciting life."

"Naruto, dinner time!" Kushina called from down stairs.

"Hn, guess we'll have to continue this later," Sasuke stated as Naruto looked towards his bedroom door. "Well, see ya' around idiot."

"I am not an idiot!" Naruto exclaimed before turning and slamming his sliding door then slamming his bedroom door on his way out.

Sasuke smirked as he watched the glass rattle, waiting for it to break.

"Yep, an idiot to the core." He sighed, shaking his head slightly. With a second sigh, he turned and went inside as well.

Everything was dark, just how he liked it. Dark blinds kept out the sun and dim lights kept it lit just well enough to see in front of you. He lived alone and had gotten used to it a long time ago.

"Hello little brother." Sasuke froze in his steps. Normally the teen was afraid of absolutely nothing but, this one person he hated and feared all together.

"Itachi," he hissed, glaring in the direction the voice had come from, "What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

A dark figure stepped out from around the corner, a deadly smirk plastered on his face, "Can't a big brother come check up on his little brother every now and then?" he asked innocently.

"Ch," Sasuke scoffed walking towards the kitchen. "For a normal big brother and little brother? Sure. For _you?_ No."

"That hurts Sasuke, _deep, deep_ down that hurts." Itachi pouted.

"Get the hell out before I call the police," Sasuke threatened. "Or before officer Sarutobi comes by."

"So, that pup still checks in on you." Itachi commented.

"He's older then you are," Sasuke dead-panned. He started pulling out some food to make himself some dinner when something hit him. "Itachi... where have you been recently any way? You haven't stopped by to threaten me in a while."

"Threaten?" Itachi asked with a scoff. "You know that I can't tell you that. You'd just tell the police so they could track me down again." Sasuke shook his head and heaved a sigh as he pulled out the last ingredient he needed. "I've been traveling a lot little brother, all over Earth Country and Lightening Country." he stated. Sasuke mentally drew out the map of the countries and figured that Wind Country was close to Earth Country and where they were in Leaf Country and where ever he really was.

Just as Sasuke opened his mouth to say something three knocks came at his door.

"Sasuke, it's me open up please."

"Better jump or hide Itachi," Sasuke sighed. "I'll let you get away this time but, come here again and I will be relentless."

His brother stared at him in shock, his brother had never been generous about his being there before. With a nod Itachi headed for the balcony and jumped. Sasuke opened the door to a tall man in an officers uniform.

"Officer Asuma Sarutobi, don't you think I'm a little old for you to be checking in on me?" he asked with a chuckle as he moved to the side for him to enter.

"Well, we can't be too careful Sasuke," he stated looking around the small apartment. "After all Itachi wont rest until your whole family is dead, remember?"

Sasuke flinched at this, wondering why his brother only tortured him instead of just killing him. "How have things been? You know you should really let in some light or something." he commented.

"I prefer the comfort of the dark," Sasuke muttered heading for his kitchen again. "Would you like something to eat?"

"Sure," he replied, taking a seat, "So, what's been happening with you recently?" Asuma asked with a small smile. "You seem less wound then usual. Finally meet someone you like?"

Sasuke paused in what he was doing to think for a moment, "He's a little too weird to date..." he stated as he continued on with his preparations. "But, he's kind of funny and, like I said weird."

"Weird seems to be your preference any way, isn't it?" Asuma asked, receiving a glare from the raven haired boy. He laughed at this as he sat in a kitchen chair to watch the boy move through the kitchen. "You've become better at making food, I'm glad. For a while I thought you were going to starve to death from how horrible your cooking was."

"Asuma, would you shut up please," Sasuke growled as he dumped a bunch of veggies into some boiling water. "I swear you're worse then Naruto when it comes to talking."

Asuma stood from his place, his eyes growing wide. "Naruto? As in Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke turned and gave him a slight nod, confusion plastered on his face. "Have you met the rest of the Uzumaki family yet?"

"Only Naruto... and his brother Yuue, we got into a small spat." Sasuke answered truthfully. "Why? What's wrong?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with Sasuke," Asuma stated with a shake of his head. "I'm sorry but I'll have to pass on dinner. Do you happen to know where the Uzumaki family is living at this present moment?"

Sasuke merely stared at the man before him not liking the way he was acting, "Yes, but I want to know what the hell is going on." he answered.

"You should ask him if you want answers."

"He told me he didn't know why they moved around all the time." Sasuke stated, anger starting to run through him. "Tell me. He's my friend."

Asuma was shocked at this and sat back down. "Alright, I'll tell you but, you **must** **not** tell Naruto, _or_ his brothers the truth." Sasuke merely nodded in agreement, cooking as the officer started telling him the dark tale.

The next morning Naruto was running late. Again.

"Naruto, you're going to be late!" Kushina bellowed from down stairs.

"I know mom!" Naruto called as he grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs, "See you after school!" Naruto ran out the door almost missing a waiting Sasuke, "Yo, Sasuke! What's up?" he asked a little shocked and confused, happiness bubbling up and above at the edges.

"Thought we could walk to school together." Sasuke stated with a shrug, Asuma's voice resonating through his head.

"_I think it would be best if you kept a close eye on him..."_

Naruto looked Sasuke over, then shrugged and motioned for him to follow.

"You never came back out last night."

Naruto swore he heard a touch of disappointment in the ravens voice. "Yeah, we had a family night last night," he explained, "Ma, is worried we wont be having many of those since my brothers and I all have friends already." he laughed a little at this.

"So when do I get to meet your secret siblings?" Sasuke asked once again.

Naruto paused in his steps for a mere second then laughed nervously, "Yeah, I don't know." he stated unsure, keeping his eyes averted from the boy beside him, "Sometime or another?" he guessed.

Sasuke raised a brow at this, curiosity getting the better of him.

"They already basically know about me or at least of me; well, I'm guessing so at least," Naruto visibly flinched at this. "If anything, it'd be about the fight I had with one of you brothers," another flinch from the blond. "Yet, all _I_ know is that one of your brothers is like a twin or something. You two looked so identical, it was a little scary even."

"Five, all identical." Naruto muttered, catching Sasuke off guard, "I'm part of identical quintuplets." he admitted. "It doesn't happen too often that all look exactly the same; let alone all of them coming out with all limbs and digits in the appropriate place and number."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, a little dumbfounded by the blonds admittance. "Quintuplets eh? I don't know, that's extremely unusual. Are you sure you aren't pulling my chain?"

Naruto glanced at the boy and grinned. "Well, maybe or maybe not," he teased, feeling just a _little _hurt that Sasuke didn't believe him. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see now, wont ya?"

Sasuke grimaced at this then checked his watch.

"Ah, shit we're gonna be late!" he exclaimed, barely able to see the black gates of Konoha High.

"Wanna race?" Naruto asked with a huge grin.

Sasuke smirked at this. "Loser buys lunch."

"You're on!" both boys started running at top speed towards the school, nothing but laughter in the air.

"I totally won!" Naruto exclaimed breathlessly as both boys walked through the school towards their class, trying to catch their breath.

"Are you kidding, you were three steps behind me!" Sasuke countered.

"I was not!" Naruto fought back. Both boys got in each others face, glaring death at the other.

"What's with all the commotion?" Shikamaru muttered lifting his head from his desk to look at the two. "Isn't it a bit early for a lovers quarrel?"

"It's not a lovers quarrel!" Both Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed in unison.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at this and shook his head.

"Whatever," he sighed, resting his head lazily on his hand. "Why are you guys being so loud so early in the morning?"

"We raced to school and can't decide who won," Naruto explained. "I say I won by a foot, but Sasuke says that I was three steps behind."

Shikamaru stared at them like they were complete morons, "Then Naruto won," he sighed, now the new recipient of Sasuke's death glare. "You only say shit like that when you _know_ you've lost at something Uchiha. I'm not stupid."

Naruto pumped a fist in the air in victory. "You owe me lunch today!" he sing-song-ed. "I'll take Miso Ramen!"

"It's not even lunch yet." Sasuke remarked, taking his seat, Naruto seating himself on the ravens desk.

"I know," Naruto stated with a grin. "I have the same thing every day for lunch."

"That is _so _unhealthy." Sasuke and Shikamaru stated, staring at the air-headed blond in disgust.

Naruto merely laughed and shrugged at this.

"How is it you are in such good shape eating like that?" Sasuke asked, not believing that an idiot like Naruto could beat him in _anything_.

"Take your seats everyone," Iruka ordered as he walked into the class room. Naruto grinned at Sasuke before hopping off of the desk to take his own seat. "Today we are going to start learning about the Kings of our past." he stated. Naruto perked up at this topic, feeling a rush of excitement coarse through him. Normally history was the worst thing in the world but, when it came to the Kings, Naruto was there. "Does anyone know anything about these Kings?"

Naruto raised his hand instantly Iruka calling on him with a slight chuckle in his voice. Everyone stared at him in disbelief that he _actually_ knew something.

"Well, back then the Leaf's King was called the Hokage." he started, "Though there were two Kings that controlled the Land of Fire. There were many conflicts on whether there should have been two Kings or just one and many battles were fought over it. We had six Hokage's in our nation before times changed with the sixth Hokage bringing forth a new age."

"Very good Naruto," Iruka complimented. "Do you know all of their names?"

Sasuke watched the blond closely as he thought on that, "The Shodai Hokage was Hashirama Senju, Nidaime Hokage was Tobirama Senju, Sandaime Hokage was Hiruzen Sarutobi, Yondaime Hokage was Minato Namikaze, also known as the Yellow Flash, Godaime Hokage was Tsunade; not to be confused with the old hag in the nurses office," the class laughed at this while Iruka frowned. "And lastly the Rokudaime Hokage, whom I was named after, was none other then Naruto Uzumaki. Though the original candidate was known as Danzo Shimura; though I can't remember why Naruto took that spot."

"Wow, well done," Iruka noted, looking pleased with his student. "Did you already learn about the Hokage's in your last school?"

Naruto shook his head, a grin coming over his features. "I found it all out while doing a research project on my family history," he stated with a shrug. "Apparently my family is related to the Yondaime and the Rokudaime. In fact the Rokudaime was the Yondaime's son."

"Wow that's so cool!" one of his class mates exclaimed at Naruto's admittance. Suddenly the class was whispering and talking, Sasuke noticed something change in the atmosphere around Naruto instantly.

"Settle down class," Iruka ordered, everyone shutting up almost instantly. "Very good Naruto, alright so this is what our next project is going to be," he pulled out a few papers and passed a stack to the first person in each row, the person taking a paper then passing the stack to the person behind them. "This project can either be worked on with someone or by yourself, your choice."

Naruto read through the page and was a little shocked, he had done the same project at his last school; of course on a different subject. He kept his mouth shut allowing Iruka to finish going through it with the class. As soon as he said for everyone to find a partner people split up half going to Sasuke the other going to Naruto. Sasuke glared at them all as his way of saying 'fuck no'. Naruto on the other hand felt a little over whelmed. "Look guys, sorry but I'm working with Kiba." he said quickly looking to his new friend for help.

"Yeah, we're partners on this project so back off." he said with a grin plastered on his face. Everyone backed off instantly muttering dang it's and cuss words under their breath. Kiba moved his desk closer to the blonds and leaned in. "Dude, why didn't you just tell them to buzz off?"

"I would of felt bad…" he stated, shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "I just don't like saying no about that kind of stuff."

"So in other words, you're smart but you choose to get average grades?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow.

Naruto laughed at this, almost bashing his head into his desk. "No," he said through his laughter before taking a deep breath. "No I really only get average grades. There are very few things I find interesting so it's rare for my grades to go up."

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered standing from his seat to leave just in time for the bell to ring signaling free period.

"Oi! Hey Sasuke, where you going!" Naruto called after him.

"None of your business, moron." Sasuke muttered, leaving Naruto behind at the classroom door.

"Hey little brother," Naruto looked up to find his brother Arai next to him. "Have you already scared him away?"

"No," Naruto growled, glaring at his brother. "Leave this matter _alone _Arai."

"What ever do you mean?" he asked innocently, something evil running through his eyes. "It is _your,_ trouble not _mine_."

Naruto took a threatening step into his brothers space, "I mean it this time Arai." he hissed, making sure to keep eye contact. "Don't do like you and the others did last time. I mean it." he turned from his brother and went back into the classroom slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Kiba asked, as the blond sat in his seat hitting his head on the desk.

"I am mad at Arai..." Naruto answered, as he glared at his hands in his lap.

"Hey! Sasuke, wait up!" Sasuke stopped and glared at the blond that came running after him. "What's up with you just leaving?"

"I told you it's none of your business," Sasuke told him with a glare. "Why the hell do you have to be such a pest this morning?"

The blonds fists clenched as he met the raven, glare for glare. "I'm just worried about you is all!"

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, relaxing his posture a bit.

The blond raised a brow at this. "I'm Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked at this something dangerous running through his dark eyes, "Oh no you aren't." he stated. "I don't know the idiot all that well, but even _I_ know he wouldn't put it that way. He'd say something more like 'it's me stupid teme', or something along that line."

"Yeah, you're probably right." the blond laughed, "I just wanted to give you a warning Uchiha." his smile disappeared, his face becoming completely serious. "Stay the fuck away from my brother. I know all about your family and who you're related to. Naruto might not remember anything from back then but, I do. Stay the fuck away from us."

"I'm nothing like my brother." Sasuke growled glaring at the boy once more. "I want to protect him too you know, so don't go making useless threats." The blond seemed shocked at this. "Besides, even if I stayed away from him, he would just keep bugging me anyway. I don't get it, but... what ever." he turned and walked away leaving the kid alone in the hall way. As Sasuke headed back he had to wonder if perhaps Naruto's brother had been right, would it be safer if he just stayed away?

There you go! Chapter three! Thanks again A.K.U.R.A.!


	4. Chapter 4

YAY! CHAPTER FOUR! Thank you everyone for your support! Sorry it took so long to update XD Didn't feel like editing for a long time, so now here it is! Enjoy!

CH 4

Previously:

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, relaxing his posture a bit.

The blonde raised a brow at this. "I'm Naruto, what are you talking about?"

Sasuke smirked at this something dangerous running through his dark eyes. "Oh no you aren't." he stated. "I don't know the idiot all that well but, even _I_ know he wouldn't put it that way. He'd say something more like 'it's me stupid teme' or something."

"Yeah, you are probably right." the blonde laughed. "I just wanted to give you a warning Uchiha." his smile disappeared his face becoming completely serious. "Stay the fuck away from my brother. I know all about your family and who you're related to. Naruto might not remember anything from back then but, I do. Stay the fuck away from us."

"I'm nothing like my brother." Sasuke growled glaring at the boy once more. "I want to protect him too you know, so don't go making useless threats." the blonde seemed shocked at this. "Besides, even if I staid away from him he would just keep bugging me any way. I don't get it but, what ever." he turned and walked away leaving the kid alone in the hall way. As Sasuke headed back he had to wonder if perhaps Naruto's brother had been right, would it be safer if he just staid away?

Now:

Arai walked back to his class room where he met back up with the others. "This is going to be shocking to y'all." he said, leaning against the wall next to the class room. "He said he wants to _protect_ our little Naruto."

"And you believed him?" Leon asked skeptically. Arai averted his eyes from his brother giving his answer clearly. "He's an _Uchiha_ Arai! We all know that _Uchiha's_ can not be trusted!"

"You didn't see the look in his eyes though!" Arai exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. "He looked determined and as if he was willing to lay down his life for our little brother!" the others gasped at this. "I don't know how he found out about the past between the families; about what his brother did but, now he wants nothing more then to protect the most vulnerable of us all."

Everyone turned to Leon who heaved a heavy sigh. "You have always been good at knowing if someone was lying Arai." he stated running a hand through his hair. "If you say that he was that serious then we'll let Naruto run after him, _but_ if that Uchiha brat even dares betray Naruto for a second we intervene."

"Fine." Arai agreed just as the bell started ringing.

"So any idea's for the project?" Kiba asked with a wide grin.

Naruto gave a tight nod as he read through the paper one more time. "Yeah, you free after school today?" he asked looking over to his friend who nodded. "Then we'll stop by the convenience store and go to my place."

"Sweet, sounds good." Kiba laughed as the bell rang and Sasuke walked back into the class room.

"Pull out paper everyone, it's time for a pop quiz on Icha Icha Paradise." Kakashi stated as he walked into the classroom. Sakura raised her hand. "Yes, Ms. Haruno." he sighed out.

"Not everyone is reading that stupid book Kakashi Sensai." she stated.

"Right." he droned out. "Alright, for those of you who _are_ reading the book come up here and grab yourself a quiz. Those of you who _aren't_ reading it, write a summery of what you have read so far of your book and what it's supposed to be about." mutters and groans were heard from the students as they went about their business.

Having read the book before... well quite a few times before Naruto flew through the quiz putting it aside to do what ever the hell he wanted. Even though he still had no idea how his uncle Jiraiya was so famous for the smut he wrote, the young blonde had to admit that the story lines were good enough to read more then once; not that he would tell Jiraiya that.

Even when people finished what they were doing Kakashi never said a word. Naruto was pretty sure that he was going to ace this class. Finally the bell rang, not soon enough to Naruto. "Have a nice day kids." Kakashi smiled all but running out the door first.

"So, Kit wanna eat with us today?" Kiba asked with a grin. Naruto hesitated for a moment looking over at Sasuke who was waiting patiently on his desk. "The tight ass can join too you know." the brunette sighed.

"Okay!" Naruto exclaimed, grabbing Sasuke's wrist to lead him out of the class room. "See you under the tree out front you guys!" he waved, the others just staring at him. "Isn't this great Sasuke, we get to eat with friends!"

"Who said they were my friends." Sasuke growled. "Who even said _we_ were friends?"

Naruto paused in his step then laughed. "You did." he stated with a grin.

Sasuke thought about this not remembering ever saying they were friends. "What the hell are you smoking idiot..."

"Well, you went out of your way to say hi to me last night on the balcony," Naruto started going back. "You picked me up from my home and we raced to school, you worried about me when I got burned and took me to the nurses office. If that isn't being a friend, then I wouldn't know what is." Sasuke blushed at this realizing how right the blonde sounded.

"Little brother!"

Naruto stopped in his steps his right eye twitching. Up ahead was one of his brothers, a huge grin spread across his face. Sasuke looked between the two blondes not believing how alike they looked. "What do you want Riku?" Naruto sighed, rubbing his tummy trying to get it to stop growling from hunger.

Riku grinned and laughed a little. "Just wanted to say hi and borrow Sasuke for a moment." he stated, taking hold of Sasuke's other arm and pulling him away; Naruto letting go of the ravens arm without question. Sasuke looked over his shoulder watching as the blondes shoulders slumped and how truly alone he seemed.

"Stop here." Sasuke demanded, planting his feet to stop the tugging blonde. Riku stopped and looked over at him with question in his eyes, realizing that Naruto was still in sight. "What is it that you guys want from me? Haven't I explained myself enough?"

"Explained yourself?" Riku scoffed. "More like you've basically admitted your love!"

Sasuke covered the blondes mouth with his hands. "I have done no such thing." he growled.

Riku raised a blonde brow looking rather like his younger brother. "I quote; _I want to protect him_." he stated, mimicking Sasuke's voice; after shoving the ravens hands from his mouth. "Isn't that what you told my brother? That's basically a 'I want to protect the one I love' speech, right?"

Sasuke clenched his fists at his sides and glared at the unsuspecting blonde. "I don't even know the kid well." he hissed. "I just know of the past and find it my responsibility to protect him from my only remaining family, okay."

"I see." Riku said flatly, his eyes becoming cold. "Glad that's cleared up." he dead panned, forcing a smile on his face. "Alright little brother! All yours!" he laughed out waving as he turned on his heel to leave.

Naruto perked up at this watching his brother leave and Sasuke slowly turn to walk back to him. "Sorry about that." Sasuke sighed, walking passed the blonde who followed instantly. "I swear your brothers are paranoid about something."

"Yeah, they usually are." Naruto agreed catching the raven off guard. "I don't know why but, I guess it's for my own safety... so they say." he shrugged and grinned. "We better hurry or the lines will be way too long!" he took hold of Sasuke's wrist and pulled him as he started running.

By the time they reached the cafeteria the lines were already out the door causing Naruto to pout. Sasuke grabbed his knees as he caught his breath hating the fact that Shikamaru had been right. "We didn't have to run you know." he wheezed out. He straightened up and ran a hand through his hair. "I made a little stop before second period. They have your Ramen ready already. We get to cut through the line." this time he took hold of the blondes wrist, blushing slightly as he led the way to the front of the line.

"Ah, Sasuke nice to see you again." the lunch lady said smiling softly. "Here to pick up your special order I see." she glanced to the blonde who grinned at her. She looked back over at Sasuke who avoided eye contact. "Here you are boys, enjoy." she gave them a sack with care, Sasuke taking it and leading the way out.

"That lady is nice." Naruto noted, his grin still on his face. Sasuke merely nodded as they finally made it out front where the others sat waiting.

"What did you guys do?" Choji asked with a mouth full of chips. "Stop to make out or something?" he asked after noting the blush across the ravens cheeks.

"No!" both exclaimed glaring at the boy, their cheeks both going as red as tomato's. Sasuke thrust the ramen into the blondes chest and sat as far away from him as possible.

"Oh right, that bet you guys made." Shikamaru commented, watching as Naruto pulled out a huge bowl of Ramen. "Dude, you are so not going to finish that."

"Hey, what you don't eat can I have?" Choji asked, mouth watering.

Naruto stared at the Ramen with wide eyes as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks. "Sorry Choji, there wont be any left." he laughed as he started inhaling his food rather then chew it. Everyone watched in awe as ten minutes later it was gone. He put aside his empty bowl and laid down on the grass to stair up at the tree branches. "Wow, that was good. Thanks Sasuke!"

"Wonder who'd win in an eating contest." Shikamaru commented to Shino who glanced over at the genies. "Choji or Naruto?"

"Don't know." he commented looking over to their laughing friends.

Sasuke sat there slowly consuming his own healthy lunch, watching the blonde closely once more. He couldn't seem to figure out what drew him to the blonde. Why _this one_ and not one of the other four? From what he could tell he had met at least two maybe three of the idiot's brothers. The one he fought with and that Riku one. Though he was pretty sure that the one who had ambushed him before second period had not been either of the two. He couldn't stand any of them; most likely because they wouldn't stop threatening him to stay away from Naruto... but, still... why?

"Yo, teme!" Naruto all but yelled in the ravens ear. "Didn't you hear me? The bell just rang, we'll be late if we don't hurry." he laughed waving a hand in the ravens face.

"Shut up dobe." Sasuke growled shoving the hand out of his face. "I heard you the first time."

Naruto cocked his head to the side at this in curiosity. "You didn't act like it." he stated helping his friend to his feet.

"What ever." Naruto laughed at that as they walked to class side by side.

"See, what did I tell ya." Riku said to his brothers who were all hiding behind a corner.

They all sat in a circle as their brother disappeared into the building. "Damn, you are right." Leon stated, chewing on his thumb nail.

"I thought we were going to leave them alone." Arai said timidly. The others all looked to him with glares. "If Naru is happy then why not let him be...?"

"I'll tell you why," Yuue exclaimed. "Because he is an _Uchiha! _They can not be trusted! How many times does that have to be repeated!"

Arai stood from his place glaring at his brothers. "He's different!" he exclaimed before storming away. As he walked through the halls he noticed Naruto once more with his group of friends and couldn't help but, feel like perhaps he had been left behind by everyone.

"So, our real gym teacher is actually here today?" Naruto asked Kiba who nodded then heaved a sigh.

"He's evil in more then one way." he commented. "You'll find out soon enough, trust me."

Naruto grinned at his friend. "No one can compare to the horrors of my last gym teacher Gai Maito."

Kiba's eyes seemed to grow as wide as saucers. "So, you've already met him." Naruto's grin fell instantly. "He just transferred here recently. Our last gym teacher was Ibiki; he was a demon but had to leave for personal reasons. Then _he_ came along."

"No." Naruto whined. "Anyone but him!" he pulled at his hair.

"Good afternoon my wonderful and youthful pupils!" Naruto almost fell over dead. "Naruto! Glad you could make it!" he exclaimed engulfing the blonde teen into a tight hug. "Oh the gods shine upon us being able to meet yet again!"

_The God's hate me._ Naruto cried in his head as the teacher finally released him. "Nice to see you again too." he sighed deciding to be nice.

"Well my rambunctious students today we shall do the mile run before we play basket ball!" Gai exclaimed with a grin. Everyone whined and complained at this. "Keep that up and we'll do it on our hands!"

"Can he really do that?" Kiba whispered to Naruto.

Naruto shuddered and gave a tight nod. "You wouldn't believe how many people from my last school got good at walking on their hands because of this psycho." Kiba gulped audibly. "Hey, teme!" Naruto called to Sasuke who glared at him as the students started on their run. "Wanna make a bet?"

"You gonna cheat?" Sasuke scoffed.

Naruto pouted at this then stuck out his tongue. "I did not cheat you bastard." he ground out, completely forgetting about Kiba who was watching the interaction between the two closely. "Who ever can finish the mile run, loser buys lunch tomorrow."

"Hn, you sure you wanna make that bet?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. "I may of lost at the last race but long distance is my strong suit."

"Of course." Naruto ginned, both boys taking it slow at first keeping pace with each other.

"Your brothers are persistent aren't they." Sasuke commented as they made their first turn on the track. Naruto raised a brow in question at this. "Never mind, either way I guess they are fine."

"How many of them have you met?" Naruto asked, seeming like he really could care a less.

"Two? Maybe three?" Sasuke answered. "That Yuue dude and Riku... there was one more that followed me in the hall this morning before second period but, I never got a name."

"You sure it wasn't Yuue or Riku?"

Sasuke thought about this a moment as they made their second turn. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure." he stated. "Here's our home stretch." he stated both of them gaining speed running as fast as they could passing all the other students ahead of them. "You're falling behind dobe!" Sasuke called over his shoulder only to see a flash of golden hair pass him, shinning blue eyes just barely meeting his astonished black ones.

Naruto stood at the finish line gasping for air and waving at Sasuke who finished shortly after. "Yay! You get to buy me Ramen again tomorrow!" the blonde cheered wiping sweat from his brow.

"That was a dirty trick." Sasuke ground out wiping sweat from his brow as well. "Making me think you were actually falling behind. Next time we bet on something that isn't food, huh."

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip at this. "Then what would we bet on?" he complained.

They both started walking back to the gym with the other students, Sasuke thinking about this. "I'll let you know tonight out on the patio's." he finally stated with smirk.

"Fine, five this afternoon out on the patio's." Naruto agreed with a grin.

"Five?" Sasuke questioned receiving a nod from the blonde. "Alright, five it is." he agreed, both boys quieting down as Gai stood before the class spouting none sense of youth and vigor before finally setting up teams to play basketball. It was times like this that Naruto was glad that guys and girls were separated for gym classes, no having to be delicate.

After class the boys showered quickly before finally leaving school. "So, I finally get to meet your brothers?" Kiba asked throwing an arm around Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto laughed and nodded. "Yeah, you get to meet them." he said, Kiba finally letting the blonde go. "What time do you have to be home?"

Kiba thought about this. "I'll have to leave around four thirty." he stated. Naruto almost heaved a sigh of relief. When he had made plans to meet Sasuke he had forgotten about Kiba coming over and was glad that plans were going well for him so far. "That's okay, right?"

"Yeah, we'll get plenty done by then." he laughed making a turn. "We just need to grab a couple of items for the project."

"So, you are really related to the past leaders?" Kiba asked, still in awe about that little tid-bit.

Naruto nodded then shrugged. "Yeah, I am." he said. "But, they are dead, have been for hundreds of years already. My dad was named after the fourth and I was named after the sixth. I have no idea why though, I guess our family is just messed up that way."

Kiba thought about that a moment. "Or perhaps you were both destined for greatness?"

Naruto laughed at this having to stop and catch his breath. "Destined for greatness?" he asked sarcastically. "I doubt it really. I highly doubt it."

Kiba laughed and elbowed his friend. "I was just joking!" he said with a grin. "Come one, I mean who really believes in fate any more?"

"I know right!" Naruto agreed both boys going silent. "You do believe in it don't you." the blonde dead panned.

"Yeah." Kiba admitted. "I mean it's not like anyone really knows anything. Might as well believe in something, right?"

Naruto had to think about this for a bit. In a way his friend had a point though the blonde was still skeptical. After stopping by the convenience store they finally headed for Naruto's place. "Ma, I'm home!" the blonde called after taking off his shows, motioning for Kiba to follow. "I brought home a friend, we have a project to start so-"

"You brought home your first friend?" Kushina exclaimed as she walked out of the kitchen. "You didn't think you would be able to sneak up stairs without me meeting him did ya?"

"No-o, of course not." Naruto laughed while scratching the back of his head. Kiba noticed that his friend did that a lot when he was nervous or irritated. "Kiba, this is my mom Kushina. Ma, this is Kiba Inuzuka."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Kiba greeted the older women.

"Ma'am?" Kushina laughed. "Oh, just call me Kushina sweetie. Alright, go ahead and work on your project boys. I'll bring you up a snack in a bit."

"Thanks." both boys laughed heading up to Naruto's room.

"Your mom is pretty chill." Kiba commented as they put their supplies on Naruto's bed. "Wish my ma was as chill as yours."

"Sure, chill." Naruto dead-panned. "She seems pretty chill but, under it all she's quite the worry wart and can be kind of crazy some times."

"I think all mom's are like that underneath it all." Kiba sighed after setting down the supplies Kiba looked around unbelieving what he found. Foxes. Everywhere. Fox plushies, posters, even bed sheets. "Got a fetish I see."

Naruto blushed at this then glared at his friend. "I just find them interesting is all." Kiba raised a brow in question to this. "But, that's a story for another time."

"Alright." Kiba agreed as they pulled everything out to start their project.

An hour later Kiba leaned back on Naruto's bed. "Fuck Kit, how big is this project any way?"

The blonde looked down at the quarter finished project. "Well, it says we need to do research on the Hokage's and make something that reminds you of them." he explained. Kiba nodded in agreement. "I'm sorry I didn't ask for your opinion Kiba." he said suddenly, feeling guilty that he had just taken charge and decided on everything. "It's just that Konoha, and the Land of Fire was what was quite important to them. Well besides their families and everything."

"Little brother!" Naruto flinched as he heard the front door close and the thumping of feet on the stairs. Before either boy knew it the bedroom door flew open and a huge mass of blonde hair came scrambling in and attacking Naruto to the ground.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed, trying to get the four bodies off of him. "Aren't we too old for this?"

"But, we didn't get to see you all day." Yuue whined.

"Well if y'all wouldn't leave without me in the morning..." he muttered finally getting his brothers off of him. He looked over at Kiba who was staring at the five in shock. "Kiba meet my brothers." he motioned the four who stared back at his friend. "Yuue, Riku, Arai, and lastly Leon."

"Oh yeah, Arai, I remember you from the first day you guys got here." Kiba laughed as he stood. "Nice to finally meet you all. I'm Kiba Inuzuka."

"Oh! You're that rude brunette from then!" Arai exclaimed.

"Rude?" Kiba asked looking pissed all of a sudden. "I wasn't the one interrupting my brothers conversation only to drag him away." he growled. Arai snapped his mouth shut obviously trying to think of a good comeback.

Naruto chuckled at this. "Wow, Arai he actually has a point this time." he stated, his brother glaring at him. "Well, either way; y'all sure are home late today."

"Yeah, we were hanging with a couple of new friends." Leon stated. "Looks like you two have been working hard. This is unusual for you Naruto. What ever could this project be about."

"The Hokage's." Naruto answered with a grin.

His brothers all looked at each other forcing smiles on their faces. "Cool." they said in unison. "Well good luck on the project." they muttered quickly as they left.

"That was a little weird." Kiba stated looking over at Naruto who was staring at the project then out the window. "Yo, Kit ya okay?"

"Huh?" Naruto asked a little dazed, shaking his head before grinning at his friend. "Yeah... and what's with this Kit shit?"

Kiba laughed at this and looked around Naruto's room. "I thought it was fitting." he explained. "At first it was because of the marks on your face. They seem fox-ish. Now it's also because of your secret fetish for them. So Kit short for Kitsune. I mean we could always call you Fox but Kitsune sounds better."

Naruto laughed at this then nodded. "Hehe, you are the first person to actually give me a nick name like that." he said with a grin. "But, isn't it a little girly?"

"Nope." Kiba chided. He looked over at the clock and sighed. "Well Kit, seems I need to head home. I'm already late." Naruto looked at the clock and couldn't believe the time.

"Five till five?" he asked in shock. "Shit, wow we spent a lot of time on this project." he laughed nervously. He stood and motioned for the brunette to follow him both going to the front door.

"Well, I'll see ya at school in the morn Kit." Kiba laughed with a wave.

"See ya." Naruto laughed, closing the door and all but running up the stairs to his room.

"You're late."

Naruto pouted at this. "Well excuse me." he muttered. "I was working on the project for history class thank you very much."

"Wow, so you actually know how to do homework." Sasuke dead-panned, Naruto stuck out his tongue. They fell silent for a minute before Sasuke shifted awkwardly on his porch.

"So why did you choose Kiba as your partner?"

Naruto leaned on the railing facing more towards the city then facing Sasuke. He sighed feeling the wind in his hair. "I just kind of spoke before I thought." he admitted before smirking. "So you working with anyone?"

"Hn, that would be unfair to everyone if I did that." he laughed.

"Wow, you're kind of mister high and mighty now ain't ya'." Naruto dead panned. "Just because you are a smart ass doesn't mean you're book smart."

Sasuke actually laughed at this a little and shrugged. "Well, my scores may not be as high as Shikamaru's but, they are still up there."

Naruto nodded in understanding and chuckled a little. "My brother Leon is the smart one." he stated staring off into the distance. "Arai is the artist of the family. I'm sure he will make it big time."Sasuke raised a brow as Naruto continued to think. "Let's see then there is Riku. He is extremely scientific. He's also kind of the quiet one." he chuckled a little and sighed, resting his chin on his folded arms. "Lastly there is Yuue. He's an ass but, he's great when it comes to mathematical situations. He wants to build houses, well mainly make the blue prints for them mainly."

"Wow, I didn't know you even knew a word like Mathematical." Sasuke chuckled, receiving a glare from the blonde.

"Oh, shove it Uchiha." he hissed.

"What about you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blinked a couple of times causing the raven to sigh. "What are you good at? If your brothers are good at something then you should be too right?"

Naruto shrugged and sighed himself. "Well, I'm good at running." he stated staring off into the distance; enjoying the slight breeze. "I always have been. I'm kind of good at fighting but, not amazing or trained in anything specific. But, when it comes down to it if I have to fight I can hold my own."

Sasuke nodded at this, his own eyes becoming slightly distant. "I can believe that." both boys sat quietly just staring at the scenery.

"Of course I'm also the loud and obnoxious one of the group." Naruto suddenly dead panned, breaking the silence completely.

"I can also believe that one." Sasuke stated with a smirk. "But, even though I would probably normally believe that I would have to say your brother Yuue is even more obnoxious then you."

Naruto laughed at this almost falling back words on his porch. "Oh God, that is a good one!" he laughed out holding his sides. He took a deep breath and smiled over at the raven. "Yeah, you only think that because Yuue picked a fight with ya'. He is quite hot headed sometimes."

"With you being the one good at fighting I would think _you_ were the hot headed one." Sasuke said bluntly.

Naruto thought about this for a moment. "Well, true I am hot headed teme." he said, leaning his back against the railing now. "But, I'm the one who took over the fights for Yuue when he was getting the shit beat out of him. Just like if I had been at school when you two were fighting I would of jumped in and you and I would of fought."

"Then, we probably wouldn't be standing here talking." Sasuke said with a nod.

"Or we would because I would end up bugging you any way." Naruto grinned. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at the blondes admittance.

"Yo! Naruto what the hell!" Naruto's smile fell from his face as his bedroom door was slammed open and his brothers all came crashing in. "Mom's been calling for dinner for like five- holly shit the Uchiha lives next door!"

Ooo! And the brothers enter once more! What ever could this bring about! Find out next time in Quintuplets!

Thanks for reading XD I'll be sure to update asap... hopefully another week or so ^^ Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! TWO CHAPTERS OUT SO QUICKLY!... even though they are from different stories ^^ As promised! The next chapter ASAP! Thank you everyone for your wonderful support!

CH 5

"I can't believe you didn't tell us the asshole lives next door." Yuue commented, shoving Naruto out of the way to brood.

Sasuke stared at all the blondes each one looking more and more like Naruto. Of course he didn't know which of the quintuplets was the eldest, but he figured if they all worried about Naruto it wasn't him. "Yo, I'm Leon."

"You guys get out of here!" Naruto exclaimed, receiving a punch to the head.

"I'm Arai and this is Riku and of course you already know this hot head Yuue." Sasuke made a mental note that he had indeed met Arai once before as well.

"Would you like to come over for dinner? Mom usually makes enough food to feed an army." Naruto asked, changing the subject completely and right away.

His brothers all grew quiet as they watched Sasuke closely. "Not this time Naruto, sorry." he said politely. "Perhaps one of these days. Right now I have some company coming over to entertain."

Naruto pouted at this then sighed. "Hehe, alright another time then." he said, making it sound like a promise. "Have a nice evening teme."

"Yeah, you too dobe." Sasuke smirked, watching the blondes all leave. After they were all out of sight he turned and went into his own place.

"Hello again little brother." he froze in mid step.

"What in the hell were you thinking!" Yuue exclaimed in a whisper tone. "Mom, would freak if an Uchiha stepped foot in this house!"

Naruto stood against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, all his brothers standing around him. "We understand that you don't remember everything that happened back then but-"

Leon put a hand on Arai's shoulder to quiet him. "Look Naruto, we need to get mom used to the fact that one; an Uchiha lives next door. Two; that you are friends with an Uchiha. And lastly; that he is indeed good."

"Fi-ine." Naruto sighed, staring at the ground in defeat.

"Alright let's get to dinner mom is probably getting irritated." Riku said shifting uneasily. "You know how she gets when she's mad."

"Yeah, I really don't want to hear a lecture again." Arai said with a shutter. With mutters of agreement they went down stairs where their mother waited patiently. "Sorry about that mom."

Kushina raised a red brow at this as her sons sat down. "What are you hiding?" she asked, knowingly. "It better not be another wild animal." she looked mainly at Naruto.

All the boys shifted uneasily in their seats before Riku finally opened his mouth. "We live next door to Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Riku!" the others exclaimed.

Kushina looked mildly shocked as she stood. "We what?"

"It's not like we be-befriended him!" Riku went on trying to save himself. "Naruto's the one who likes him!"

"Riku!" Naruto exclaimed standing from his seat before looking over to his mother who looked to be fuming. "He's a nice guy ma'!" he exclaimed frantically.

"They are always nice until they turn against you!" Kushina bit back. "This has to be a fucking curse! What does Riku mean by you _like_ this Uchiha?" Naruto's eyes left his mothers for a mere second as a light blush tinted his cheeks. "Oh Goddess it is a curse. We are leaving!"

"No!" the quintuplets argued together.

"We just started making friends!" Arai complained.

"I'm at the top of my class next to a good rival!" Leon stated.

"I'm making my own friends for once!" Naruto added in. "They are all really good friends too!"

"What if he leads his brother after us!" Kushina butted in, ignoring her children's pleas. "I'm doing this for you all. I can't loose anyone else to that maniac!"

"I'm not leaving!" Naruto yelled slamming a fist on the table before walking off and up to his room.

The next day Naruto dragged himself to class on time for once. Early even. He looked around and found Sasuke sitting alone at his desk staring out the window. He started heading for him when a hand gripped his shoulder to stop him. "I wouldn't if I were you." he looked up to find Kiba looking anxious and worried. "He's in a bad mood and something seems way off on him, ya know."

Naruto looked from Kiba to Sasuke then back to Kiba. "I'm sure I can handle him." he grinned patting his friends hand. He walked over to the brooding raven and tapped his shoulder almost getting a face full of fist. "Wow, cool it dude!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized who it was and pulled his fist back quickly. "Sorry dobe." he said looking away instantly.

"Wait," Naruto said, his brows furrowing. He placed his hand under the ravens chin and forced him to look his way. "What's with these bruises teme?" Sasuke's left half of his face was bruised black and blue, his left eye swollen and his lip split. "Who beat the shit out of ya?"

"No one." Sasuke hissed forcing the blonde to release him.

Naruto took hold of his wrist to look at his knuckles. "Good to know you at least fought back." he said in concern. "Was it another senior or something?"

Sasuke looked away pulling his hand back to him. "It doesn't matter dobe, go away."

"It does fucking matter!" Naruto exclaimed slamming his hands on his friends desk catching everyone in the classroom off guard. He was so hyper and happy the thought of Naruto being pissed about anything just didn't seem real. "Tell me who the fuck did this!"

"No one!" Sasuke yelled back standing and getting in the blondes face. "It's none of your damn business any way Uzumaki! Just stay out of it!"

Naruto pulled back feeling pissed and hurt all at once. "This isn't over Uchiha." he hissed turning away to go to his seat.

"Jeez, what crawled up your ass and died?" Kiba asked as Naruto sat down to fume. "I told you not to bother him but, you didn't listen."

"He's my friend Kiba." Naruto sighed taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I can't just leave a friend behind. Never again will I do that."

"You aren't leaving him behind or anything." Kiba stated, feeling confused by the blondes words. He noticed how Naruto's posture was more stiff then the usual relaxed position he sat in. He was ridged as if ready for anything to come at him. "Dude, I'm sure everything is going to be fine."

Naruto glanced at him and heaved a heavy sigh. "I hope so." he said allowing himself to relax a little. "I truly hope so." Classes seemed to go by slower then usual. Naruto hated it with a passion, unable to pay attention his eyes drifting none stop to Sasuke. He couldn't help but feel worried and have a nagging feeling that something just was not right.

"Alright class that's all for today." Kakashi said with a sigh. The bell rang and the whole class stood up to go to lunch.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed all but jumping onto the ravens back. "You owe me lunch." he laughed.

"I don't owe you shit." Sasuke retorted.

"Ah- ah." Naruto chided with a grin. "I beat you at the mile run yesterday." he stated. Sasuke muttered a few fowl words under his breath as he remembered. "Hehe yay! Ramen!"

"Can't I get it for you tomorrow?" Sasuke complained, keeping his eyes averted.

Naruto stuck out his bottom lip in a pout as he held his stomach. "But, I didn't bring anything to eat." Sasuke rolled his eyes and conceded to the blondes whims. "Yay! You're a life saver teme!" Sasuke couldn't help himself. Even in his bad mood he smirked at the blondes antics. Naruto noticed and his smile softened a touch. "So what ya gonna eat today?"

"Something with tomatoes." he answered flatly.

Naruto frowned at this and shook his head. "Awe, come on teme, live it up a little."

"Does this look like your body?" Sasuke grunted.

Naruto looked Sasuke over almost like a wild animal stalking it's pray as a grin spread across his face. "Nope, not my bod." he answered admiring the pale ravens figure once more. "I have more meat on my bones then your skinny ass does. You should eat more pasta."

"Like Ramen?" Sasuke asked, a glint in his eyes.

"Yeah-" Naruto agreed slowly. "Like Ramen." he chuckled as they finally entered the cafeteria. "Holly shit look at those lines. We really need to stop taking our time." he sighed running a hand through his hair, only to be dragged behind the raven haired boy.

"Hey there sweetie." the lunch lady greeted the boys. "Back again I see."

"Yes, ma'am." Sasuke said with a nod in greeting.

"Here you are." she pulled out another carefully packaged bowl of Ramen. "Enjoy deary." she said looking pointedly at Naruto who blushed slightly.

"Alright dobe this way." Sasuke sighed carrying the Ramen and leading the blonde out of the cafeteria. "Here you go."

"Thanks so much Sasuke." Naruto gushed, holding his Ramen close. "I owe you, ya know."

"No, you won those bets fair and square." Sasuke admitted, hating every word of that sentence.

Naruto rolled his eyes as they made their way outside to the tree where all their friends waited. "Yo! Kit over here!" Kiba hollered, glaring at the raven haired boy who stuck close to the blonde. "I saved you a seat between me and Shika." he shoved the dark haired boy over to make official room. Naruto raised a brow then looked over at Sasuke who was glaring right back at the brunette.

"Shika mind scooting over a little more?" Naruto asked nicely.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered as he moved to the other side of the circle of people.

Everyone sat mostly silent as they ate. Naruto looked around and shifted uncomfortably before an idea struck. "We should get together out side of school!" he exclaimed making most everyone jump.

"What crazy shit are you talking now dobe?" Sasuke muttered taking another bite of his food.

Naruto grinned and looked at the sky for a moment. "Well, it's just that the only time we see each other is at school." he began explaining his thought process. "Don't you think it would be fun to hang like at a Karaoke place or something?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun." a few of the others said happily.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru sighed then shrugged. "But, sure why not?"

Sasuke looked around then noticed Naruto staring at him expectantly. "Yeah, fine." he muttered. Gasps and murmurs were heard through the group causing Sasuke to blush slightly.

Naruto became uncontrollably bubbly after his answer. "Awesome!" he exclaimed, thrusting a fist into the air. "So this weekend or next?"

"Next." most everyone stated in unison. As everyone sat and argued over a time and day Sasuke sat back and watched. He felt normal like an actual teen kid instead of an outsider looking through a window.

"Is that okay with you Sasuke?" he blinked a couple times as his eyes adjusted peering into bright blue ones. "Oi, are you sick or something? You keep dazing out on me."

"I-I'm fine dobe." he muttered, another blush crossing his cheeks. _Oh, God he's so close._ He thought looking away from the blonde. "Yeah, what ever it is, it's fine."

"But you don't-"

"Doesn't matter." Sasuke interrupted as he stood up. "It'll work just fine." he proclaimed as he walked away from the group.

"Naruto broke him." Kiba snickered.

Naruto watched the retreating boy. "Should I go after him?" he muttered looking at the others.

Everyone looked to Shikamaru who shrugged. "Maybe letting him be alone for a while wont hurt." he stated. "You have to realize he's always alone. Being around so many people all the time like he has been is real hard on him. Give him some time."

"Well, if you say so." Naruto said sadly, looking to where Sasuke had gone. He had looked sad and lonely even though he had left of his own free will. _Was he waiting for someone to come after him?_ Naruto wondered. _Just waiting for someone to reach out to him?_ Before he knew what he was doing the blonde stood up, "I gotta pee." he muttered, slowly walking in the direction of Sasuke. "Sasuke!" he called, reaching out to stop the boy from walking any further. When he caught the others wrist they stopped; Sasuke slowly turning around to look at Naruto, then time felt as if it had stopped. Like this is what was supposed to happen, how things were supposed to be.

Well there you go ^^ I had so much fun with this ending XD I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

CH 6

Hey everyone! Sorry it's taken me a little longer to update then expected. I would like to thank my wonderful beta Akura for her wonderful beta-ing ^^ Hope y'all enjoy chapter six! Also I would like to thank everyone for your wonderful support!

_He came after me._ Sasuke thought in shock.

Naruto blushed slightly, having no idea what to do now.

_God, I want him so much..._ he thought, his blush deepening. Taking this opportunity, Naruto pulled Sasuke in and kissed him, their lips meeting softly at first before deepening; Sasuke somehow pushing him against the wall somewhere along the way.

_What am I doing?_ Sasuke wondered, loving the taste of the other teen; he wanted this just as much as Naruto. _I can't have him, he deserves better. My own __**brother**__ wants this one! How can I protect him if I-_ his thoughts went blank as he shoved the blonde off him, feeling guilty at the hurt look Naruto gave him. "We can't," Sasuke muttered, looking away from the blonde, unable to lie to his face, "I- Look I like someone else," he blurted out, looking frantically for any way to get the blonde to stop looking at him like that… to stop the tears that sprung to those blue eyes.

"Oh," Naruto muttered, forcing a smile onto his face, "Yes. Of course you do. I was stupid to think-" his words were choked off by a sob. "I gotta go," he muttered, quickly passing the other teen.

Sasuke leaned against the wall as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "I'm such an ass," He looked up at the ceiling wondering how he was going to fix the situation, "His brothers are going to kill me. I deserve it though, anything and everything they dish out... after what I just did to him, I deserve all that and more…"

"This is your way of protecting him?" Sasuke looked over and blushed as he noticed one of Naruto's brothers standing there. "Pushing him away and telling him shit like that. You are right; you deserve everything we're going to do to you,"

"You are Leon, right?" Sasuke guessed, shocking the blonde, "Well Leon, you're right I'm an idiot okay. I couldn't think straight, I just... well, he just kissed me out of the blue! What else could I have done?"

"Oh, I don't know," Leon started sarcastically, "Maybe admitted your feelings or _something_! You know, _other_ then breaking his heart?"

Sasuke smacked his head against the wall lightly and heaved a sigh, "How am I supposed to fix this?"

Leon shook his head with a tsk, "Oh. No. I am not helping you out with that," he stated. "You gotta figure it out on your own,"

"All of you kind of piss me off, you know that?" Sasuke sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "All of you contradict each other. One says to stay the fuck away from Naruto; another says that I've basically confessed that I love him; _you _go and say that I need to fix things, _but_ you won't help. What the hell is wrong with y'all?"

Leon raised a blonde brow at this, "Oh, it's not us you need to worry about," he stated, "But our mother. Of course, that obstacle doesn't come 'till later. Good luck, Uchiha," he walked away with a slight wave over his shoulder, leaving Sasuke speechless.

"Damn it" he sighed, looking up at the ceiling as he released yet another sigh.

"Naruto, you need to calm down," Tsunade sighed, patting the blonde's back. She had inspected every inch of him she could when he came in crying, understandably thinking that he'd had the shit beat out of him or something. Not a scratch on him though.

Naruto took a deep breath then muttered, "Sasuke," with a slight sob, "rejected me," he finally cried out.

Tsunade's frown deepened. "Snap out of it, brat," she groaned, standing up and letting him fall off the bed to the floor. "You had me all worried and you're all upset over a boy!" Naruto glared at her through his tears. "You're acting as if you've given up. If you have, then you obviously don't like him as much as you think you do. Now, you can either stay there and cry some more, or you can get over it, and try again. What's it going to be?"

Naruto stared at the floor for a moment, then wiped away his tears. Tsunade was reminded of when he was younger and would cry before getting over it. It was as if he was pumped with a whole new bout of energy as he jumped up, "You're right granny Tsunade," he announced, grinning at her. "I'll just try again!"

"Does Kushina know that you're going after an Uchiha?" Tsunade asked bluntly.

"Yep, and she's completely against it," he answered with a sad smile, "I realize how Mom feels, but she needs to see that he's not what she says he is. She needs to understand that, even if it's going to hurt her, I'm not going to give up on him that easily,"

"You are a lot like your mother," Tsunade sighed, "She's going to hate me when I tell her that," she glanced at the clock and heaved a heavy sigh.

"School's out, so you better get going. I'll let your teachers know that you were here sick. Now get out of here!"

"Thanks granny Tsunade," Naruto ginned as he picked up his bag and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow!"

"I better not…" she growled, turning to her desk to fix some papers.

Naruto laughed as he walked out the door and ran straight into what felt like a rock wall. As he started falling to the floor, his arms flailed to catch something, anything, when someone caught him. "You alright?" the person asked as they helped Naruto regain his balance.

"Ah, yes thank you very much," Naruto said, bowing deeply, hardly glancing at the person. "Thank you again and I'm very sorry. Have a nice evening sir," and he was off, running down the halls. "He certainly was in a rush, madam Tsunade," Tsunade almost fell from her chair as the man walked into her office and closed the door.

"You, but-" she stuttered her eyes growing wide, "But, how can this be? This just can't be-"

Naruto ran through the halls all the way to his locker where Kiba was waiting. "Hey Kit! You had me worried!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as the grinned at his friend, "Sorry about that," he said as he stopped in front of the brunette.

"I ran into Sasuke." Kiba stated causing the blonde to flinch slightly, "He seemed kind of down, is everything okay with him?"

"I-I'm not sure," Naruto answered as he put on his street shoes, "I'm sure he's fine though. So, are we working on our project today or tomorrow?"

Kiba checked the time and flinched. "Is tomorrow okay?" he asked with a sigh, "After all it _is_ a little late. Your brothers already left earlier, they were all muttering about what an idiotic brother they have, or something like that. Any idea what they meant by that?"

"Nope, no clue," Naruto said in a rush as he closed his locker. "Your place is on the way to mine, right?"

"We'll actually part ways at the convenience store," Kiba answered with a wolfish grin. "So, what happened to 'ya?"

Naruto flinched at this and started frantically thinking of things to say. "Alright, fine. So I went after Sasuke," he answered, unable to lie to his friend.

Kiba lifted a hand and smacked Naruto upside the head. Hard. "No wonder your brothers were calling you an idiot," he sighed.

"Yeah, that's why," Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head, "So anyways, nothing good came out of it, and I stayed in the nurses office for the rest of the day," he blushed as he remembered the kiss he and Sasuke shared. _Well, maybe __**something **__mostly good did come of it._

"Well, I'm sure everything will be back to normal tomorrow," Kiba stated with a nod, "After all, friends can always make up," he grinned over at his friend who merely nodded. "Ah, come on Kit! Don't give me that look!"

"I'm sure everything will be fine as well, Kiba," Naruto stated with a suddenly distant look.

The rest of the trip was done mostly in silence. Kiba kept glancing at his friend who was in deep thought, and wished he knew what was going on. He didn't really know much about the blonde, except that his personality was hyper, happy and that he was hard to get angry. He had four siblings and… that was about it. He knew nothing of the blonde's past, where he grew up , or anything like that. In fact, the blonde hardly spoke about himself, he seemed to prefer listening to others.

"What do you want to do in the future?" Kiba blurted.

"Huh?" Naruto asked looking over at his friend in confusion, "That's a little random,"

Kiba shook his head, "No, I mean what is your goal in life?"

Naruto grinned at this, "Well if it were back then I would say 'I want to be the Hokage'!" he said with a laugh. "So yeah, that's basically it. Only now it would be the mayor or whatever of the fire country,"

"Wow, that's a big goal," Kiba stated with a touch of shock.

"Yeah, true," Naruto said with a sad smile. "My dad became mayor just before my brothers and I were born, then he stepped down for reasons that Ma refuses to tell us. But what I heard is that he did a lot of good things for the Fire Country, even for a few of the other countries. I wish to do good as well,"

Kiba nodded in understanding, feeling a sense of pride for his friend. "Can we also talk about Sasuke?" he asked, noting that the blonde stiffened slightly, "Why is it that you have such an unnatural obsession of him?"

Naruto fidgeted as he looked everywhere but at his friend, "I don't think it's _unnatural_ or an _obsession_ as such," he muttered, fixing his sights on the ground before him. "I don't know why, but I feel this sort of… draw towards him, like there is something entwining our destinies or something,"

"You do realize how crazy you sound right now, right?" Kiba dead panned, causing Naruto to laugh.

"Trust me; you aren't the first person to say that to me," Naruto said as he took a deep breath. "But you know what? I stand true to it all, no matter how much we fight against destiny, it'll always come back; sometimes to bite us in the butt,"

Kiba shook his head as he ruffled the blonde's hair, "You are quite the crazy, Kit. Quite the crazy,"

"Well, someone has to be, right?" he asked with a chuckle., "Well I'll see you tomorrow Kiba!" as soon as the convenience store was out of sight, Naruto took off at full speed all the way home.

"Ma! I'm home!"

"Welcome home sweetie," Kushina greeted her son, coming from the kitchen whilst drying a plate with a towel, "How was school?"

Naruto raised a brow, he was a little shocked at how natural she was being. She had been so upset about the whole Uchiha thing, Naruto thought she wasn't going to talk to him for weeks on end. "School was good," he answered with a grin, "I really like it a lot!"

"I am glad you like school," Kushina said with a smile. "Sweetie, I'm sorry about last night. I just worry about you is all, I love you so much and I don't want to lose you,"

"I know Ma," Naruto sighed. "I promise you though, he's different," his eyes strayed to the ground, his eyes becoming distant as his thoughts turned to what happened earlier that day, "Yes… he's different,"

Kushina frowned at this and heaved a sigh, "Well, get to your room and get your homework done," she ordered, snapping her son from his thoughts.

"Alright Ma!" Naruto laughed, giving her a grin, then a hug, before running up the stairs to his room. After setting his school bag down, Naruto trudged towards his bed. Which he promptly collapsed on. _God must hate me._ He thought, staring up at the ceiling. As he laid there in silence he could hear a tapping sound on his balcony window. Slowly, he sat up to look out the window, only to see Sasuke throwing something at his window. Noticing that Naruto was finally paying attention, Sasuke motioned for him to come out. With a sigh, Naruto made his way out to his balcony. "What?" Naruto asked in agitation, leaning against the railing, "Haven't you done enough damage today?"

Sasuke frowned at this reaction, "As a matter of fact, no," Sasuke answered with a growl. "Look, I don't want what happened to come between our friendship,"

Naruto held up a hand to stop Sasuke from saying anything more, "You're going to have to give me a little time," he stated, backing away from the railing, "I'll see you around," with that he turned and walked back inside, leaving behind a flabbergasted Sasuke.

-Laughs evilly- Yes, I had much fun with this ending ^^ But hey! They had their first kiss! -giggles with joy- Well I hope everyone enjoyed! I'll do my best to have the next chapter up when I can ^^ which I hope wont be for too long XD Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Alright so here is chapter seven ^^ This chapter is yet to be beta-ed so it is my editing for this chapter for now. I'm sorry it's not as good as my wonderful beta ^^ So enjoy, please forgive my horrible grammar...

Also! Thank you so much for all the support everyone! You are all great!

CH 7

The next day was filled with an awkward silence. For the first time since school started Naruto walked with his brothers to school. Many people whispered and stared which all boys were used to by now. When Naruto and Sasuke ran into each other in the hall neither said anything to the other. Leon watched Sasuke closely as he walked passed without even blinking and growled. _This is his way of fixing things?_ He asked himself grabbing hold of Riku and Arai. "Have fun in class you two, see ya' after school." he laughed as he dragged the others with him.

"What is this about?" Arai asked once they stopped, rubbing his sore wrist.

Leon leaned against the wall and heaved a sigh crossing his arms over his chest. "Naruto made the first move." the others stared. "Sasuke thought that by rejecting him he would be saving our idiot of a brother."

"Naruto normally doesn't give up so easily." Riku stated. He had wondered why Naruto had been so silent instead of his usual loud and hyper self. "Why this time?"

Leon shifted uncomfortably and stared at the ceiling. "Well I went to check on Naruto, I knew how upset he was," he started explaining, heaving a sigh as he looked to a near by clock. "Naruto told Sasuke that he needed some time to get his head straight or something like that."

"Why?" Riku and Arai asked a little shocked.

"Why, what?" Leon asked, blinking in confusion.

Riku and Arai looked at each other then grinned at their brother. "Why are you worried about Naruto and Sasuke not being together?" they asked in unison.

Leon blushed at this looking away from the others. "I'm not worried about them not being together." he retorted. "I'm worried because, I've never seen Naruto take things so hard. This isn't our brother it's like he's an alien or something."

"Oh! So does this mean we get to have an intervention!" Arai exclaimed with excitement.

"Oi, this is going to be an exhausting day isn't it..." he sighed shaking his head. "What happened to us letting it be?" Riku scoffed.

Leon scratched his nose, chuckling as he averted his eyes. "Well, it's just..." his words trailed off as the bell rang. "Well off to class!" he exclaimed as he walked around his brothers.

"He's acting conspicuous." Riku muttered, Arai nodding in agreement.

Leon made it to class just before the teacher. "You were almost late."

Leon grinned at the owner to the voice. "Yeah, brothers." he chuckled, scratching the back of his head. "How are ya' today Neji?"

Neji shrugged and rested his chin on the palm of his hand. "Hinata took forever to get out of the house." he sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, yeah your cousin." Leon nodded in remembrance. "She's a little cutie."

"Keep you hands to yourself Uzumaki." Neji glared, sending the blonde into a laughing fit.

"Yes, Mr. body guard." he laughed out.

"Everyone settle down and get to your seats." Leon stopped laughing instantly finding his seat even faster. Leon had, had some pretty terrible and scary teachers in his day, but none like his current one; Orochimaru Sanin. He found himself hating the teacher the moment they met. At first he thought it was a joke, after all no male teacher with long hair would wear _that_ much make-up and have _that_ many piercings; right? He had to admit that after you got over the teachers appearance and creepy obsession with the Uchiha's past history, he was good at his job. As his teacher started in on his lecture Leon had to wonder what his youngest brother was thinking. If his brother was even going to keep pursuing Sasuke Uchiha?

"And so with this war many died in order to bring about peace once more." Iruka explained, going through a slide show presentation of their latest lesson.

Naruto half listened as he stared off into space. He glanced out the window then over at Sasuke who seemed quite interested in the whole lesson. More then anything Naruto did want to talk to Sasuke about everything; apologize for kissing him like he did. He clenched his fist over his chest feeling like his heart was being ripped out as he remembered how Sasuke had pushed him away like that. Rejecting him completely and he just did not understand.

"That's all for today." Iruka stated, bringing Naruto out of his thoughts. "Now remember that your projects are due tomorrow. We will be presenting them and explaining why you chose to do what you did for your project." just as he finished the bell rang and Iruka was out of site.

Naruto stood from his seat feeling a new burst of confidence. He walked over to Sasuke and tapped his shoulder. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" he whispered in his friends ear. With a nod he stood and followed Naruto out of a whispering classroom. Wanting to be completely alone the blonde led the way up to the roof.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked, half interested and half annoyed. He was getting annoyed with how instantly the blondes mood changed.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said instantly with a bow. "I shouldn't of just kissed you like that, it was insensitive of me." he stood up straight to look the other boy in the eye. "I really like you Sasuke Uchiha. I know I really don't know you, but I just feel this..." his words trailed off as he tried to organize the words in his head. "This kind of connection. Like fate had something to do with us meeting or something." he took a deep breath to steady himself as he felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. Sasuke stood there saying nothing analyzing everything coming from the blondes lips. "Any way I just wanted to tell you that and I understand that you like someone else so I promise to never kiss you again."

Sasuke felt a pang at the others promise not liking that very much and feeling like a complete moron. "Naruto, the person I like-" his words were cut off by the warning bell. With a curse Sasuke looked away from the blonde and took a deep breath. "Let's get back to class or Kakashi will have our heads."

Naruto laughed at this scratching the side of his nose. "Nah, he's too lazy for that." he chuckled, receiving a smirk from the raven haired boy.

"I don't know, you'd be surprised really." Sasuke chuckled with a shrug. "He can be quite harsh when pushed to it. I've seen it happen before."

"I'm not scared or worried." Naruto scoffed, receiving a roll of the eye from the other teen.

When they arrived back to class Kakashi was right behind them. "Glad you two could make it." he chuckled, his one eye crinkling with a smile. "Please have a seat class I have some news." everyone sat feeling a doomed aura fill the room almost immediately. "It would seem that the school board of education wishes to switch teachers around. So today will be the last day of my teaching this class."

"Which class will you be transferred to?" Naruto asked instantly.

Kakashi raised a brow at the instant question. "Class 2A." he answered.

"Does this mean we'll be going by the books from now on?" Sakura asked with a smirk.

"Yes, Haruno, I suppose you will." Kakashi sighed, looking over his class. "Since this is my last time with everyone we are going to do something different today. First you may turn in your copies of Icha Icha Paradise. Then we are going to play games for the rest of the class period."

Everyone stood up and lined up to return their books. "Man, I hope our next teacher is going to be as cool as Kakashi." Kiba complained with a slight pout. "Did you know that he let me bring my puppy to school for a while?"

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, until it got loose and went into the girls locker room and stole all of their panties." Sasuke stated with a smirk.

Kiba grinned and nodded. "Yeah, it was swimming for the girls and he got loose." Kiba explained in greater detail. "Normally Akumaru is with me no matter what. I guess he smelt the girls and was like 'oh someone to give me attention'. Ran off and the next thing I know Tsunade is calling me to her office with a bunch of pissed off girls and Akumaru with a bunch of panties in his mouth and all over his body. It was the most funny thing I had ever seen!"

"Then of course he was suspended from school for a week." Sasuke dead-panned.

"Who's the one telling the story, Uchiha?" Kiba growled.

"He got suspended and was never allowed to bring the mutt to school again. The end." Shikamaru ended with a bored sigh.

"Hey, Naruto why did you wanna know what class Kakashi is being sent to?" Kiba asked, his attention span about as good as Naruto's.

"Oh, that," Naruto chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "Wondering if he was going to be teaching one of my brothers is all."

Kiba nodded and grinned. "Well, is he?"

"Well, the thing is," Naruto muttered, "I don't remember what classes they are in." the words were rushed but his friends still understood.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered with a shake of his head.

Kiba grabbed Naruto into a head lock and rubbed his fist into the blondes head. "You are so forgetful Kit." he laughed, as Naruto's arms flailed trying to get out of the head lock.

"Damn it Kiba! Let go!" Naruto exclaimed. "You mutt face!"

Kiba let go of the blonde out of surprise, "Ha! So is that my nick name now?" he laughed, grinning at the blonde. "Jeez Kit, I thought you would come up with something nicer."

"Like calling me fox is nice." Naruto muttered, arms crossed over his chest.

"Boys, you are the last ones to turn in your books." Kakashi droned out, interrupting the loud teens.

"Sorry Kakashi Sensai." the boys muttered walking up to the teacher to hand him their books.

"Oh, is the teacher change happening for all the classes?" Naruto asked curiously. "Iruka Sensai never said anything about it, so I was just wondering if you're the bearer of bad news."

Kakashi shrugged as he placed the last of the books in the stacks. "Not completely sure." he stated truthfully as he looked over his class. "Guess you'll find out tomorrow."

"Can you at least tell us who our new teacher is going to be?" Kiba whined with a half raised hand.

Kakashi raised his brow at the boy and leaned back in his chair. "You will find out tomorrow so why does it matter?" he asked with a sigh staring up at the ceiling. "I'll be nice today, go on to lunch early. Have a nice life and don't cause your new teacher too much trouble."

With cheers all around and much chattering the class left, everyone ignoring the teachers last words. "So, do you think that our new teach will be as cool as Kakashi?" Kiba asked elbowing Naruto in the side.

"Who knows mutt," Naruto laughed, folding his arms behind his back. "Guess we'll find out tomorrow like Kakashi Sensai said."

"Not to break up the love fest," Choji interrupted. Everyone looked to the boy munching on his chips again. "But, what are we going to do for lunch? The cafeteria doesn't open for another twenty minutes."

"I'm going to starve to death!" Naruto exclaimed, falling to his knees about to over react when someone smacked him upside the head. "Owe!" he exclaimed standing up to get in his attackers face. "That wasn't very nice Sasuke! You could cause brain damage!"

"You have to have a brain to get brain damage moron." Sasuke muttered, holding up his fist to hit the blonde again.

"Hey! I do have a brain teme!" Naruto exclaimed getting in the raven haired boys face a little more.

"No you don't, cause if you did you'd use it every once in a while." Sasuke stated, doing his best to stay calm.

"At least I'm not a bastard like you! Bastard!"

Shikamaru sighed and looked to Shino who looked equally as bored. "Glad to see them back to normal." the pineapple headed boy sighed leaning against the lockers. "If only he wasn't so loud." he sighed, using his pinky to clean out his ear.

"Better to be a bastard then dead last." Sasuke sighed, dodging a punch from the blonde.

"You suck teme!" Naruto shouted, receiving a laugh from the other teen.

"There is a really good Ramen shop close to the school." Choji interrupted, catching the blondes attention instantly.

"Wah! Really!" he asked the chubby teen. "Can we go there for lunch!"

Everyone looked at him like he was insane or something; wondering how anyone could eat so much Ramen. "Fine, but next time we have Bar-B-Que." Choji said, equally determined.

Naruto grinned meeting Choji's eyes sensing a challenge. "Alright, sounds good." The small group of teens made their way to the small Ramen shop chatting away. "Wow, this place smells good!" Naruto exclaimed as he took a seat.

"Welcome." an old man greeted them. "Well, if it isn't the young Uchiha. It's rare to find you here, how have you been?"

Sasuke smirked and gave a tight nod in greeting. "I am doing well Teuchi, thank you." he stated. "And normally I wouldn't be over this way, but thanks to this morn," he pointed his thumb to the blonde who grinned. "I find myself here today."

Naruto frowned at this. "Well, you didn't have to come if you didn't want to." he muttered with a slight pout.

Teuchi watched the two closely before bursting into a boisterous laugh. "Well boys, your meals are all half price for today." he said to the group. "It's been a while since I've had such youthful people come around. Ayame, could you come and help me out."

From the back of the small shop a tall slender girl with long brown hair came out. "Yes, father." she smiled, turning to the boys. "Oh, you must be new around here." she said, specifically to Naruto. "It's always nice to see new faces around here. I hope you enjoy your meal today."

Naruto blushed giving her a wide grin. "Thank you." he chuckled. "Ah! Do you have Miso Ramen?"

Ayame smiled and gave a tight nod. "Yes, so one Miso Ramen then. How about the rest?"

"I'll take Kitsune Ramen!" Choji and Kiba said together.

"The rest of us will take your special healthy Ramen." Sasuke answered for Shikamaru, Shino and himself.

"Alright, give us a few." Ayame stated, her father already starting the food.

"Oi, I still want to know who our new teacher is going to be." Naruto groaned as he leaned back in his seat.

"Get over it already moron," Sasuke sighed, as he pinched the bridge of his nose to ward off a pending headache. "I wonder if Anko is going to make something explode again today."

"Yeah, and singe off some of Sakura's hair." Choji commented, causing Naruto to start laughing. "I mean really, she treats it like if she lost her hair the world would end."

"She and Ino are so much alike." Shikamaru sighed, shaking his head. "Girls are so irritating."

"Perfect!" Naruto exclaimed suddenly causing the group to look at him. He looked around realizing he had just said that out loud. "Ah," he chuckled before shaking his head. "Oh, it's nothing just a thought and yeah..."

"Order up!" Ayame interrupted, handing out large bowls of Ramen.

"Itadikimasu(1)!" Choji and Naruto exclaimed together before digging right into their food.

"Moment of truth." Shikamaru sighed, half watching the two as he ate his own food.

"That was the best Ramen I have ever had!" Naruto exclaimed as he put his bowl down, Choji following along. "I am so coming back here!"

"I'll go for seconds please." Choji said with a raised hand.

"Here you are." Ayame chuckled handing him a second bowl.

"Ah! Sasuke, can I have a second bowl as well?" Naruto asked, tugging on the raven haired boys sleeve.

Sasuke heaved a sigh and rolled his eyes as he gave a tight nod. "No more then five bowls dobe."

"Thank you!" Naruto said excitedly; a new bowl already in front of him.

Five bowls of Ramen later Naruto and Choji sat back and patted their tummies nice and full. "Thank you for the food." they said joyously to the shop owner and his daughter.

"Yes, thank you and please come again." Teuchi said, waving as the boys all left.

"Seems we'll just make it to class in time." Shikamaru sighed, watching the clouds more then where he was going.

"Oi, if we're late Anko will kill us." Naruto complained, pulling at his hair. "That women is scarier then granny Tsunade!"

"Why do you call her granny?" Shino asked out of curiosity.

Naruto raised a brow then scratched the back of his head. "Oh, well did you know she's like actually over fifty?" he asked with a smirk; the others looking at him in awe. "Yeah, she's just really good at hiding her true age."

"Next question is how do you know this?" Choji chimed in.

"Oh, that's a secret." he chuckled; leaving the others clueless.

Lucky for them they were on time to science. As usual it was an experiment day; Sasuke and Naruto becoming partners half hoping to singe off some of Sakura's hair. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful and dealt with seeing her fail the experiment instead.

After science, classes went by so fast no one could believe that school was out. Even gym with Gai Maito had been bearable for the boys. "So, we working on our project today?" Kiba asked, coming up behind Naruto and slinging an arm around his shoulder.

"Yeah, of course." Naruto laughed. Sasuke watched that arm hang around the blondes shoulders for what felt like way too long. "We'll hang this weekend right Sasuke?"

"Huh?" the raven haired boy asked in confusion. "What do you mean hang?"

Naruto rolled his eyes like that had been the dumbest question to ever be asked. "As in hang out you and me; possibly video games..." he explained.

"I know what hanging out means!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I meant when was that ever decided!"

Naruto thought about that a moment as he tapped his forefinger on his chin. "I don't know, just now?" he answered with a shrug. "Perfect, then I'll see you tomorrow at school!" he took hold of Kiba's wrist and pulled him along, the two of them all but running.

"You did that on purpose didn't you." Kiba stated bluntly. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised you are just that kind of person after all."

"What do you mean by that?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head slightly to the side. "Is it a bad thing?"

Kiba shook his head with a small smile as he ruffled Naruto's already messy hair. "Not for him it isn't." he stated, confusing his blonde friend even more. "So what more do we have to do for the project?"

Naruto thought about that a moment taping his chin with his forefinger. "Oh yeah! Write our papers!"

Kiba smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "That's it!" he exclaimed, stopping in his tracks. "If we only have to write our papers then why am I coming over?"

"Well, it's just that the papers aren't that difficult or anything, so I thought we could hang out and play video games or something." Naruto said sheepishly, staring more at the ground then his friend in front of him.

"You are sure the paper wont take long?" Kiba asked, taking a couple steps closer to his friend.

Naruto looked up and gave a big grin. "Yep! It only has to be half a page!"

Kiba thought about this a moment then nodded. "Sounds good." he stated with a grin of his own. They arrived at Naruto's about five minutes later going straight to Naruto's room where he pulled out an entire gaming system with big screen TV and all. "Holly shit! You've been holding out on me Kit!"

"Nah, I just saved up a lot of money from random jobs I've had in the past." Naruto stated with a shrug as he hooked everything up. "So, which game would you like to play?" he pulled out a rather extensive collection of games.

For the next few hours they spent playing game after game. Before either boy knew it Kiba had to get home before getting into trouble with his mother. At dinner everyone had something great to talk about. Kushina was happy for her sons, but had a nagging feeling that something was going to happen.

There you go ^^ sorry it's not too umm... well exciting... Questions will be answered though XD like; Who is this new teacher Naruto and the gang are going to receive? Find out next time in Quintuplets!


	8. Chapter 8

Hehe hi again ^^ alright so here is chapter eight. Yes, this chapter is also un-betaed so this is my own editing. I'm sorry for all the grammar mistakes and everything like that... Please enjoy ^^

CH 8

The next morning Naruto woke up groggily having had a hard time sleeping that night. A lot of things had kept nagging at him through out the night leaving him tossing and turning. He glared at the alarm clock as it started beeping. He slammed his hand on the off button as he threw the blankets off his body and stood. "Naruto! Someone's at the door for you!" Arai called from down stairs.

Naruto groaned and made his way down the stairs still in his disheveled pajamas. "Who is here at this un-Godly hou-" his words stopped mid-sentence as he found an unexpected person. "Wha! Teme, what are you doing here!"

Sasuke looked the blonde over enjoying the unusual view of the blonde. "Hey dobe, aren't you ready yet?"

Naruto glared at him and grunted as he turned away from the raven to head back up stairs. "Go on, follow." Arai stated, forcing the raven in; barely giving him enough time to take his shoes off. "Don't worry ma, is already gone." he stated, noticing the other looking around nervously.

As if satisfied with that he followed quickly behind the blonde almost getting smacked in the face by a closing door. He opened it once more and walked in, closing the door behind him before fully taking in the room. "Obsessed much?" he asked.

"Shut up Uchiha." Naruto sighed, as he pulled off his shirt his back to the raven. Sasuke noticed a bunch of scars and burns on his back that he had never noticed before. Quickly Naruto pulled on his uniform shirt before tugging off his sleeping pants. "Turn away so I can change my boxers." Naruto muttered as he looked over his shoulder at the staring raven. "And don't look or I'll kick your ass."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and chose to take interest in the books on the blondes shelf. "You have a lot of manga don't you." he stated, searching the titles. "Wow, you really do have all the copies of Icha Icha Paradise."

"That are out so far." Naruto corrected, coming up behind the raven. "Last I heard from Jiraiya he was working on his latest book. Which usually means he's on a wild goose chase of peeping."

Sasuke raised a fine brow at this as he turned around causing the blonde to take a couple steps back. "How would you know this?"

Naruto blushed at this, deciding that packing his school bag was more important. "I may have traveled with him for a summer without my brothers." he answered with a shrug. "Mom thought it would be a good experience for me to do some traveling while I am still young. Let's just say that I learned one thing and one thing only on that trip."

"That would be?" Sasuke asked, curiosity lacing his words.

"Never let Jiraiya find out you have money." Naruto dead-panned, causing Sasuke to almost fall over. He was not expecting that answer at all. "No! Really! He'll ask to borrow some and drain you dry! He spends it all on himself for booze and women!"

Sasuke covered his mouth to hide the fact that he was laughing to himself. Naruto finally stood up and turned to the raven who composed himself within seconds. With a nod Sasuke turned around and opened the door only to have four other blondes fall on top of each other. "We weren't eavesdropping or anything!" they exclaimed, scrambling to get up and move out of the way. "Just wanted to let you know that we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes only realizing after how un-Uchiha it was. "Let's all walk to school together then." Naruto suggested, Sasuke opening his mouth to protest cut off as Naruto continued. "We are already heading to the same destination after all." Sasuke found himself defeated; even a couple of his brothers looked defeated as well.

Half way to school Riku started chuckling. "Oh,yeah!" he exclaimed, wrapping an arm around Naruto's shoulders. "Sabaku called for you while your friend was over!"

"You are only telling me this now!" he screamed at his brother.

Riku shrugged ignoring his other brothers glares. "Well I told him how things were going and he decided to take a trip over for the weekend."

"What?" Naruto asked. "But, Sasuke and I were going to do something this weekend!"

"It was originally supposed to be a surprise." Leon muttered, smacking his younger brother upside the head. "He wanted to surprise you by just popping over and waking you up. Guess the cat's out of the bag now."

Naruto heaved a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "Guess it can't be helped then." he muttered before grinning at Sasuke who just started thinking he had gotten out of hanging out. "Guess we can all hang out together then! I bet you and Gaara will get along real well!"

The other brothers gave weary looks full of doubt. "Wouldn't you want to spend some alone time with him?" Sasuke asked with a shrug, looking more ahead of him then at the pouting blonde beside him. "I mean you probably haven't seen your friend in a long time and stuff so-"

"But Sasuke! We already had plans for this weekend!" Naruto pouted, yanking on the raven's arm.

Sasuke heaved a sigh as he looked over at the slightly shorter teen. "You are going to be selfish about this aren't you." he groaned, knowing he wasn't going to be able to say no even if he wanted to. "Fine, have it your way."

Naruto cheered and jumped up and down reminding Sasuke of a school girl. "Oi! Riku! Do you know if he's bringing Temari and Kankuro?" he looked over to his brother, never relinquishing his hold on Sasuke's arm.

Riku scratched his head in thought at this. "Well, I don't remember if he said he was going to or not."

Arai rolled his eyes at this and smacked his brother upside the head again. "Yes, you should know he doesn't go anywhere without his siblings."

"How could I forget." Naruto laughed, scratching the back of his neck; the school finally in sight. "Temari and Kankuro are so protective of their little brother." he grinned at this before it disappeared from his face. "I wish they would trust me a little more. I mean he and I have been friends for a long time and haven't I done my share of protecting him." at the mention of this Sasuke remembered the scars and burns on the blondes back. He wanted to know more about them, but knew somehow that was a touchy subject. He winced slightly as the blondes hold on his arm tightened.

Arai wrapped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and shook him slightly. "Stop thinking like that!" he ordered, snapping his brother from his daze. "_You_ should know better then that! Don't make me tell Gaara on you! You know how he is."

Naruto shivered at that and shook his head. "Yeah, you're right." he laughed, looking up at the sky. "Gaara would pound some sense into me if he found out that I ever thought that way!"

This slightly worried Sasuke even the slightest. Making him wonder if perhaps Gaara was more dangerous then he was a friend. He staid silent doing his best to keep his balance with the rowdy blonde keeping hold of his arm. He had never been around all five brothers before and had to admit that it was quite entertaining to see them interact together.

"Behave yourself little brother." Leon ordered as he ruffled his brothers hair.

"See you later Naru!" Riku giggled giving his brother a hug, the others merely waving with a smile.

Sasuke watched the blonde on his arm mostly enjoying all the facial expressions on his face. "Oi! Teme! I think they are warming up to ya!" he giggled grinning up at the raven.

"If you say so dobe." he muttered as they started off to class. "You can let go now by the way."

Naruto's eyes grew wide as he looked at his hands around Sasuke's arm; letting go instantly. "Sorry about that." he muttered, staring more at the ground then anything as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "Let's get to class before we're late. Iruka would have a fit."

"Kit!" Kiba exclaimed as soon as the blonde walked in. He bounded across the room and engulfed his friend in a tight hug. "What's wrong! Is everything okay! The tight assed bastard didn't do anything to hurt you did he!"

Naruto blinked at the sudden questions as Kiba started looking for any open wounds. "Hey! What are you doing!" he exclaimed when Kiba started lifting his shirt. "For Pete's sake! I'm fine, what's wrong with you! You don't go undressing someone in the middle of the class room!"

Kiba took a step back and burst into laughter at Naruto's pouting face and how red he was. "It's just that you walked in with a frown and this aura of doom!" he exclaimed as they walked to the back of the class room. "And Sasuke was next to you watching you as if you were a time bomb or something!"

"Neh, I just was thinking." he muttered taking a seat and slamming his head into his desk. "So fricken tired! I couldn't sleep at all last night!" he exclaimed tugging at his hair. "Stupid brain needs to learn to turn off once in a while!"

"If it turned off any more you'd be in a coma." Sasuke dead-panned, sitting on the edge of the blondes desk.

"Jerk." Naruto muttered, closing his eyes.

"No sleeping." Sasuke muttered, flicking the blondes head and receiving no reaction.

"Ah crap. You think Iruka or any of the other teachers will notice?" Kiba asked, poking at his friend receiving a roll of the eye from the Uchiha. "What? It's not like he pays close attention in class any way!"

"I think it would be quite obvious once Gym came around." Sasuke grumbled with a shake of his head. He thought about it a moment trying to think of anything before an idea popped into his head and he leaned over, whispering something in the blondes ear before backing up instantly.

Naruto's eyes shot open and he sat up his face beat red as he glared over at the raven. "I really hate you, you know that!"

Sasuke shrugged giving the blonde a smug smirk. "Got you up now didn't it." he stated, just in time for Iruka to walk in.

As always class was boring with groups starting to present their projects. Naruto hardly paid any attention to the presentations, too busy staring out the window watching the animals play. He noticed students skipping out on school and sneaking off campus, half wishing he could do the same.

"It's a three day weekend so we'll finish presenting projects on Monday," Iruka announced bringing Naruto from his own world. "So, no homework for tonight. Have a nice day kids. Oh, Naruto may I see you in the hall." Naruto blinked as butterfly's gathered in his stomach as he stood and followed the brown haired teacher. "This is about your new English teacher. I don't want you to ever let Sasuke be alone with him. Never ever at all leave Sasuke alone with him. If Sasuke says that the teacher wants to see him _insist_ on going with him."

"What is this about?" Naruto asked, his butterfly's fluttering worse. "Why? Who the heck could this teacher be?"

Iruka swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "His name is," he leaned in close and whispered the name in the blondes ear.

Naruto jumped back as if dodging a punch. "What!" he exclaimed, pacing the width of the hall. "That man hates me! He's going to fail me!" he finally stopped in his tracks and looked to Iruka who was watching him closely. "What could that man _possibly_ want with Uchiha?"

"Just don't allow it." Iruka ordered as the bell rang, the teacher walking off into the crowd.

Muttering swear words under his breath he walked back into the classroom where his friends were talking and laughing. He sat down and bashed his head against his desk silencing half the class. "What's up Kit?" Kiba asked, with a raised brow. "Get chewed out for not paying attention?" Naruto shook his head without lifting it from his desk. Kiba frowned and tapped on the blondes head to make sure it was alive. "Then what could possibly be wrong?"

Slowly Naruto lifted his head to look at Kiba then looked over to Sasuke who was watching him closely. "It's about our new English teacher." he finally answered with a sigh. "It's-"

"Good morning class, please take your seats." everyone froze at the new voice and turned to the door where their new English teacher stood, eyes locked on Sasuke. "Take your seats so I can get class started." everyone moved instantly, not daring to go against this teacher. "Very good, now as most of you know I am Orochimaru Sanin and I will be your English teacher until the end of the year." Naruto watched as the mans eyes instantly locked on Sasuke again and watched how Sasuke froze like a deer in headlights. "Now, as I understand that idiot Kakashi had his own schedule for the year that I am changing dramatically. We will be going more to the curriculum which means we have a lot of ground to cover. Be prepared for _a lot of homework._" he said the last part slowly as if he truly enjoyed it. The class complained but listened as the man started explaining everything that was going to change.

Finally class ended with about three hours worth of homework. "Aww man!" Naruto exclaimed, pulling at his hair. "I can barely do the homework we already get! How am I supposed to finish all of this!" he held up the pile of books in his arms and heaved a sigh.

"Oh, shut up and put the books in your locker." Sasuke ordered, slapping the blonde upside the head. "Complaining is not going to help anything."

"Awww, but Sasuke!" Naruto cried, as he put his books in his locker. "Does that mean you'll help me." he looked up at the boy next to him with his best puppy dog eyes.

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair while glaring at the blonde. "I have my own homework to do too you know dobe."

"Neh, I know that! I mean we can work on our homework together!" he explained, glaring back at Sasuke.

"Ah, Sasuke good you didn't get far." both boys stopped in their tracks as Orochimaru caught up with them. "I was hoping to talk to you after class."

"About what?" Sasuke asked, Naruto tensing next to him.

Orochimaru glanced at the blonde and smirked. "Never mind Sasuke, it can wait until later." he stated with a smile that sent a shiver up Naruto's spine; his hands balling into fists. "See you two Monday, Uzumaki." Naruto glared releasing a low growl as his fists tightened, the teacher turning and walking away.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, the blonde not even hearing him.

Slowly Sasuke reached out and clasped his friends shoulder. "Don't touch me." Naruto muttered, shaking the hand off as he took a deep breath without looking at Sasuke.

"What's wrong with you." Sasuke growled, taking hold of both Naruto's shoulders to shove him into a wall. "Don't tell me to not touch you when I'm worried. You have re-opened your fucking wound dobe." Naruto glanced at his hand which was indeed bleeding. "Damn dobe." he muttered, taking hold of the blondes uninjured hand. "You never answered my question dobe, what is wrong with you?"

"What happened to my books?" Naruto asked, ignoring the question.

Sasuke blinked a couple times before shaking his head. "You put them away before we were stopped." he stated, looking at the blonde a little more worried. He glanced back at the blonde who looked confused. "Miss. Tsunade, I have a patient for you." Sasuke called as he walked into the room.

Tsunade stood from her desk and turned slowly heaving a sigh as she looked at Naruto. "Sit here." she ordered, motioning one of the empty beds. Sasuke led the blonde to the bed and forced him to sit. "So, what happened?" she sighed, hardly looking at the blonde as she walked over.

"He just reopened his hand." Sasuke answered, holding out the hand.

Tsunade raised a brow at this looking to the raven. "_He_ reopened it on his own?" she asked surprised. She finally looked up at the blonde and into his emotionless eyes. "Sasuke, could you give us a minute." Sasuke stared at the blonde women wondering why her voice was so void of emotion. "Now Sasuke. Get out." Sasuke stood and left, looking over his shoulder only as he closed the door. "Snap out of it boy." she demanded as she slapped Naruto hard across the face.

"That hurt." Naruto muttered, holding his cheek.

Tsunade growled as she unwrapped the blondes hand to take a look at it. "Don't just 'that hurt' me damn it!" she exclaimed pouring almost a whole bottle of peroxide on the open wound causing Naruto to flinch. "Tell me what the fuck happened."

Naruto stared at the floor allowing the other blonde to do her job. "Orochimaru is my new English teacher." Tsunade froze for a moment in her wrapping. "Iruka warned me to keep Sasuke away from him at all costs. He came looking for Sasuke." both froze at that. "Crap! Sasuke!" Naruto tore his hand from Tsunade's grasp and ran out the door almost missing the raven standing by the door waiting.

"All done?" he asked, Naruto panting as he stared at the raven with relief.

"Thank God." he sighed, placing his hand over his heart as if that would get it to stop racing. "You can come back in." he stated with a grin, the worry in his eyes turning to relief. He pushed the raven back into the room before sitting and allowing Tsunade to finish her work.

"Be careful next time Naruto." Tsunade warned with her hands on her hips.

Naruto turned to her and grinned. "Of course granny Tsunade!" he said cheekily. "See ya later granny Tsunade." he waved as both boys made their way out the door.

"He has grown up well." Tsunade turned to the owner of the voice and smiled.

"Yes, Kushina has done a fine job at raising all of them since you've been gone." Tsunade stated, leaning against the bed Naruto had been on. "Does Kushina, even know of this?" she asked, motioning the man.

"No," he answered, shaking his blonde head. "I want it to stay that way lady Tsunade."

Tsunade heaved a sigh and shook her head. "You realize how much older you technically are then me right, Minato?"

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Kiba fretted, checking the blonde for any bruises or cuts. "You guys took forever to get here! I was worried that Uchiha did something to you!"

Naruto started laughing almost uncontrollably. "I'm fine!" he exclaimed, grinning at his friend who heaved a sigh. "Man, you should meet Gaara. He frets like that all the time." he giggled slightly before falling to his bottom with a grunt. "Man, I feel worn out."

"Damn, What'd you two do?" Neji asked with a raised brow.

Instantly a blush tinted Naruto and Sasuke's cheeks. "We weren't doing anything like that!" Naruto countered, glaring at the smirking boy. "I hate you right now."

"Wait," Kiba ordered, taking hold of Naruto's hand. "Why is this a new bandage?" Naruto tensed, looking away from Kiba. "So something _did_ happen!" he stood and glared at Sasuke. "What did you do to him!"

"Me?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. He looked at Naruto who shook his head. "Look, I didn't do anything. The bandage needed to be changed that's all."

"The burn was that bad?" Kiba asked, with a clueless look. He looked to Naruto who merely nodded. "Sorry about that man."

Sasuke merely shrugged as he kneeled by Naruto. "Did you want that Ramen that I owe ya?"

"I'm not hungry." Naruto muttered, pulling his knees close to him. "Go ahead and get your food I'm fine."

"Are you getting sick?" everyone else asked, after all when did Naruto _ever_ pass up Ramen?

Naruto looked at the others and smiled. "Perhaps, though I hope not."

Lunch was mostly quiet with Naruto mostly staring off into space lost in his own thoughts, only talking when spoken to. No one was used to this side of the blonde, after all he was the most talkative one besides Kiba.

Science. Naruto had to say he was starting to like science very much with Anko as their teacher. He started noticing more and more though the girl Sakura Haruno glaring at him and sending him a death aura. He wondered why that was and decided it was damned time for him to find out.

"Alright, now carefully and using your tongs pour A into B." Anko stated. Since Naruto's burn accident Anko had taken extra precaution to make sure it did not happen again. She did not enjoy getting lectured by her boss very much. Everyone stepped back and watched as a blue flame rose for about half a minute before disappearing. "Alright, everyone passes." the bell rang. "Alright class, no homework for tonight. Have a good weekend."

"Ah, man! I forgot that it's a three day weekend!" Naruto exclaimed, throwing up his arms.

"Isn't that like a good thing," Kiba stated blandly. "That means no school for three days."

"And several hours worth of homework to put off until the last minute." Choji commented with a mouthful of chips.

Naruto groaned as he laid his head on his desk. "It's going to be a long weekend."

There you go! Hope you enjoy ^^ Thank you to everyone who has been supporting me and to all who are new to this story ^^ I hope to have chapter nine done shortly XD Until then!


	9. Chapter 9

YAY! CHAPTER NINE! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN SUPPORTING 'QUINTUPLETS'! WITHOUT ANY ADOE ENJOY!

CH 9

"You know, you would think that seven hits to the head and he would of woken up by now."

"Maybe you put him in a coma?"

"Nah, he's still swatting at my hand."

"Naruto, this is your wake up party." the first person droned in the blondes ear.

"**Yo! Moron! Get up!**" the third person screamed in the blondes ear.

Everyone backed up as the blonde shot up out of bed before falling out of it. He looked around in a panic before his eyes narrowed and he started glaring at the three people standing around him. "Can't you ever wake me up nicely Sabaku's." he growled as he got up from the floor while rubbing his head. "Who the hell hit me?"

"You wouldn't wake up." the first person droned out.

Naruto grinned at the red head and laughed. "Well gee, love you too Gaara!"

"I tried telling him that you need all the brain cells you could possibly get," Gaara's sister sighed, shaking her head. "Guess he wants you to stay an idiot." she smirked causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Nice seeing you again dude." Naruto turned to the brunette of the group. The Sabaku's were only half siblings but they were closer then any siblings Naruto had seen; well perhaps besides him and his.

"It's nice to see y'all again." Naruto laughed, turning to each. "Kankuro, Temari," he paused as he turned to the final one and hugging him. "Hi, Gaara." he laughed, before he was thrown off. "Aww, how cold Gaara-Kun." he pouted. He sat down on his bed, the others finding a place to sit. "Y'all totally threw off my plans for this weekend you know. I was going to hang with my new pals."

"Well, if you don't mind a few others we'd like to join ya." Temari stated, ignoring the glare she received from Gaara.

Naruto had to give the girl props to be able to ignore one of Gaara's glares. He had been scared of Gaara when they first met, the red heads glares alone almost made him piss his pants. Though he had to admit that Sasuke's glares could rival that of Gaara's.

"That sounds great!" Naruto agreed, grabbing for his phone where he had five missed calls. Naruto checked them all and heaved a sigh. "Alright, so it seems the plans are all screwy, I need to check with everyone. Sorry guys."

"We're imposing on you so don't worry." Temari stated, punching both her brothers who were about to say other wise.

Naruto made the calls as quick as possible, starting with Kiba, then went to Shino, then Shika who promised to call Choji. Lastly he dialed Sasuke's number.

"_Dobe,"_ he answered, sounding both bored and annoyed. _"It's about time you call me back. Did you know you have strangers in your place?"_

Naruto laughed at this almost dropping his phone. "Sasuke teme! They aren't strangers!" he shook his head as he headed out to the balcony where he figured Sasuke was. He hung up the phone and grinned at the raven who put down his own phone. "Seems plans have changed slightly. We are all going to meet up at the train station down the way around noon then head to the movies and such."

"Sounds good." his eyes left Naruto landing on the 'intruders'. His eyes grew from shock before he covered it.

"Oi, teme! Wanna walk there together?" he laughed.

"It would only make sense dobe." Sasuke grunted before taking a step back. "I'm going to shower and change meet ya out front in thirty."

"Okay!" Naruto turned around only to be stopped by three sets of angry faces.

"Why are you friends with _that_?" Gaara hissed, cornering Naruto against the railing.

"Not you too." Naruto whined, running a hand over his face. "Why is everyone so bent out of shape about Sasuke! He's a good guy!" Gaara took a step back as if he had been punched in the gut. Naruto looked Gaara in the eye; his blue eyes shining with something Gaara hadn't seen in a long time. "Please, try and get along with him Gaara-nii-San."

Gaara narrowed his eyes for a moment before releasing a sigh. "Fine, but if I find him a threat-" he chose to not finish that sentence for both boys knew what he meant.

"Wait," Temari muttered, gaining the blondes attention. She looked into his intense blue eyes and squealed taking hold of both of Naruto's hands. "Oh my gosh! You _like_ that boy!" Naruto's cheeks tinted pink at this. Temari looked up at Gaara who's hands were in fists now and heaved a sigh. "I don't know kid, you sure?"

Naruto grinned at this letting out a chuckle. "Yep." he stated, taking his hands from her grasp and walked back into his room the others following. "Now, get out of my room so I can get dressed."

"We've already seen you naked you know." Kankuro stated, sitting on the blondes bed.

"Yes, and now I am asking you to get out before I kick you out." Naruto said with a smile. The three siblings knew better then to go against the small blonde.

"Yeah, yeah we'll be downstairs." Kankuro sighed, waving the blonde off.

After the door shut Naruto fell to his knees. The look Gaara had given him after Sasuke had gone into his house was one he hadn't seen in a long time. His green eyes were still and almost dead with anger. Anger towards Sasuke, towards Naruto being friends with Sasuke. Or had he been jealous? Naruto couldn't tell, he had never seen Gaara jealous before. Not to mention he was more emotionless then Sasuke was.

With a deep breath Naruto stood and pulled off his shirt walking around his room trying to find what he wanted to wear.

Finally after twenty minutes of finding clothes, taking a quick shower and dressing he walked down stairs were his brothers were talking with Gaara and his siblings.

"I can't believe you are allowing him to _hang_ with that, that, _that Uchiha_!" Gaara exclaimed, balling his hands into fists doing his best to not punch any of the brothers.

"I tried to stop it." Yuue sighed, keeping out of anyone's reach. "Anyone with a _brain_ could see that this is a bad idea."

"Perhaps if you talked with words instead of your fists you would understand." Riku muttered with a huff.

"I _can_ make my own decisions you know." Naruto stated, as he walked into the room. "I'm sorry none of y'all agree with them, but this _is_ my life after all."

Gaara smirked at this and crossed his arms over his chest. "You certainly have gotten ballsy." he stated, shaking his head. "You haven't even been here that long. Who's doing is this?" he asked, pointing his thumb at Naruto.

The siblings thought about this then nodded. "Kiba Inuzuka." they stated in unison.

"It isn't mutt's fault!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his hands wildly around himself. "I've always thought this way, I just never felt that I had to stick up for it until recently."

"Yeah, when Sasuke came into the picture." his siblings all stated, Naruto's cheeks turning a soft red.

"Let's just go, my friends are waiting." Naruto muttered, turning away from everyone to head to the door. "Oh, and Gaara, be nice." he glared at the red head who glared right back. He turned around and grinned at him, "Don't worry you'll always be my Raccoon Eyes!" he laughed, opening the door to dodge a fist to the head.

"Dobe."

Naruto stopped in his tracks, almost missing the raven haired boy waiting by the door. "Sasuke!" he exclaimed, his grin growing wider barely missing Gaara's fist. "You know, you could of knocked, or rung the door bell right." Sasuke raised a brow as Gaara, stopped trying to beat some sense into Naruto to stare right back. Naruto tensed as he could of sworn an ice storm just started. "Come on you guys! Behave and be nice; please." Naruto all but begged.

Both boys glanced at the blonde, Sasuke heaving a sigh as Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "He's right, it's only for one day." Gaara stated, showing no emotion in his voice.

"Hn," Sasuke hummed, turning to walk towards the train station.

"Yay!" Naruto exclaimed, everyone falling into place with Naruto in the middle of the small group.

"Oh, hell no." Kiba exclaimed, pointing a finger at Gaara then Sasuke. "They want to kill something! Or worse! Someone! Haven't you noticed!" even Gaara's siblings were on edge.

"Aww, they're playing nice don't worry." Naruto laughed, tugging on Gaara and Sasuke's arms. "See, nice!"

"Let go." both droned, the blonde gulping as he did just that.

"Ah, right! Let me introduce everyone!" he cheered, pointing to each with their name, "Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and of course Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto grinned at the raven who glared back. "This is Kankuro, Temari, and Gaara Sabaku. They are friends of mine from Sand."

"Nice to meetch'ya." Choji greeted with a half wave.

"Yo." Kiba said, giving them a smile.

"Hi," Shino and Shikamaru greeted with a nod.

Naruto felt so giddy he couldn't stand still. "So! Off we go!"

"To the arcade!" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed together, slamming fists together. "Man this is going to be awesome!"

"God, there's two of them!" Temari exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead.

"It's only begun." Shikamaru stated, walking next to the blonde. "Just you wait, once Sasuke get's in the mix-" he shook his head. "Or Choji, when he and Naruto battle on who can eat more." he shuddered.

"Wow, there's someone who can eat just as much as Naru?" Kankuro asked in shock.

"Yep." Shino and Shikamaru stated at the same time.

All the way to the arcade on the train Kiba and Naruto kept on challenging each other at different games, their grins growing wider and wider if possible. Gaara and Sasuke watched Naruto closely glancing at each other every now and then not enjoying the fact that some how Naruto had convinced them to sit next to each other on the train.

"Why are you getting close to him?" Gaara murmured just loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke glanced at the red head before looking back at the blonde who was looking their way. _Probably making sure we aren't killing each other._ Sasuke thought heaving a sigh. "I'm not the one who approached the other." Sasuke stated, crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat. As if satisfied Naruto went on with his conversation with the others. "He wouldn't leave me the fuck alone and before I knew it-" he trailed off and shrugged.

Gaara nodded smirking slightly at this. "Sounds like Naruto." he stated with a nod. "He and I actually had a huge fight, both of us were pretty bloody by the end of it. He ended up winning some how, I still don't remember what all happened." he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "While we were both in recovery Naruto came and saw me even though nurses were yelling at him to get back into bed. He spouted out something about how being alone and suffering alone is unhealthy or something like that. Somehow we ended up being friends by the time we were out of the hospital. Temari and Kankuro were both shocked that I would even consider hanging around such an idiot."

"Hn," Sasuke chuckled. "No matter what I seemed to do, he just kept coming back. I wonder if he's a gluten for punishment." Gaara nodded in agreement.

"Obviously if he's hanging around _you_." Gaara stated, glancing at the instantly peeved teen.

Sasuke stood and looked down at Gaara. "Listen _you_!" he exclaimed, pointing a finger at Gaara; gaining the whole train cars attention including a certain blondes. "I am _nothing_ like my brother! You don't even fucking know me!"

Slowly, oh so slowly; Gaara stood up gaining a couple inches on Sasuke. He glared down at him his hand instantly taking hold of Sasuke's neck and pushed him against the wall of the train. "You better not be." he ground out, getting in close. "Cause, I promise you that if you hurt him _I will hunt you down to the ends of the Earth_." he said the last part slowly and deadly.

"Gaara! Let him go!" Naruto exclaimed, holding onto his friends arm. "Pleas! Let him go!" tears filled the blondes bright blue eyes as he looked into Gaara's cold green ones. Gaara released the raven and backed off as he watched Sasuke cough and gasp for air. After making sure his friend was okay he whirled on Gaara, narrowing his eyes. "What the fuck!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto." Sasuke muttered, looking up at the furious blonde.

"What part of play nice don't you get, Gaara!" Naruto screamed, not hearing the raven.

"Naruto,"

"I mean really! What were you expecting to accomplish trying this kind of shit!"

"Dobe!"

"What!" Naruto yelled, turning to the raven who was now standing.

"I'm fine." he stated, glaring back at Naruto. "I brought it on myself."

"Whether that is true or not, it still shouldn't of happened!"

Sasuke glanced to Gaara who looked him in the eye evenly. "Everything is fine." Sasuke insisted. "It doesn't matter."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Gaara, who looked away. "Don't fucking kill each other you hear!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms up in defeat as he trudged away; passing the others clearly going to another car.

"I'm going after him." Sasuke muttered, only to be stopped by a petite arm.

"No, I'll go after him." Temari stated, glaring at him. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Couldn't you of waited until he was out of site. I mean really." shaking her head, she left them. "Naruto, wait up you little brat!" she exclaimed, reaching out to catch his arm. Naruto stopped dead in his tracks and looked down at the floor. "Naruto?"

"Temari," Naruto muttered, taking a deep breath. "Was I wrong to have Sasuke here? Should I have just re-planned things?" Temari stared at him, wondering where this was all coming from. "I thought that you know Gaara and Sasuke would get along just fine, ya know?"

"Have people been telling you that you haven't been yourself lately?" the girl asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Cause, if I recall the old Naruto would demand that they get along or else there was a good ass kickin' involved."

"Normally there aren't two bastards involved with the butt kicking." Naruto stated, crossing his arms over his chest. "I might be able to just barely win against Gaara, but Sasuke. I'm not so sure about Sasuke."

Temari smiled at this and ruffled the blondes hair. "I'm sure everything is fine now so don't worry." she stated. "We just worry about you, you know. After all, none of were expecting to see Sasuke _Uchiha_ hanging around you and all. Plus, you already know how rashly Gaara thinks."

"Not at all." Naruto muttered.

"When it comes to you especially." Temari added, with a nod. "Let's get back before they think I've slaughtered you or something."

Naruto laughed at this heading back as suggested. "Oh yeah, Naruto I was wondering," Kiba started as the blonde took a seat with everyone. "What were you and Sakura talking about the other day?"

"You talked to Sakura?" Sasuke asked with a raised brow. "What ever for?"

"I just wanted to know why the hell she was always glaring at me is all." Naruto answered.

"What she say?" Kiba asked out of curiosity.

Naruto shrugged and leaned back in his seat. "She just said that she hated me for being so close to Sasuke." he answered, the others laughing while Sasuke muttered a couple words under his breath.

"Figures." Shikamaru sighed. "She has had a crush on Sasuke since God remembers when." he stated.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke who looked about ready to die at the mention of said girls crush. "Guessing things didn't go over so well, eh?"

"I tell her no," Sasuke started explaining as the train finally stopped at their stop. Sasuke walked by Naruto to finish his story. "I tell her no," he started again. "She tries harder. I tell her to back off, she stalks me. I get a restraining order and she some how finds a way to get into my class nullifying the restraining order." he shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Middle school sucked thanks to her."

Naruto laughed at this and nodded. "I can understand that." he stated, grinning at the smirking raven.

"Says my latest stalker." Sasuke muttered, his smirk growing slightly almost into a smile.

Glaring playfully Naruto lightly punched the raven the arm his grin never fading. "You are such a bastard."

"Hn, dobe."

"Teme."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Teme."

"Baka."

"Err! Shut up!" Naruto exclaimed, taking hold of the ravens shirt collar. Sasuke didn't even flinch as he looked evenly into the blondes swirling blue eyes.

"Oh just kiss already!" Temari exclaimed lightly pushing Naruto, the two of them falling to the ground; Naruto straddling the raven as their lips crashed together.

Well there you go! Chapter nine! Hehe I didn't know how I was going to end this chapter but I am pleased with the ending ^^ I hope y'all enjoyed! If y'all think that Gaara and Sasuke's conflict is over, better think again XD What ever could happen next! What will Sakura do? Will she try to get Naruto to stay away from Sasuke? What about Minato? Is he truly still alive? If so will his family ever find out? Lastly, what of Itachi? Has his terrorization ended or barely begun? All questions shall be answered... Eventually! Find out more next time!

Hehe, yeah I'm blabbering now so Until chapter ten!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey everyone! Well... my Beta is still MIA -sigh- so I apologize for my horrible grammar and editing. In any case! Enjoy chapter ten!

CH 10

Naruto's eyes grew slightly as he realized what was happening. Sasuke stared back before closing his eyes allowing one arm to slide up the blondes back up into his hair to deepen the kiss. He was not going to make the same mistake again. When they finally parted for air Naruto stared down at the raven a little confused. "It's you that I like you moron." he muttered, looking away from the blonde for a second before looking back at the now grinning Naruto.

"Thank you." he muttered giving Sasuke a hug.

"Now, could you get off of me dobe." Sasuke stated, looking at all the people staring at the two of them. Naruto stood and held out his hand which Sasuke took.

"I'm going to kill you Temari." Gaara growled in his sisters ear.

Temari merely laughed and stared at her obviously ecstatic friend. "Why? I just helped things along a little." she stated with a giggle.

Gaara glared at her pulling her to the side slightly. "Don't you get it now?" he growled shaking her slightly. "Before, if Sasuke betrayed Naruto it would sting and only take maybe a year to get him to move on. _Now_, if Sasuke betrays him he might become desperate and rather die."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes as she looked over at her friend who was shinning as bright as the sun. "It's just been so long since he's been that happy, I mean look at him Gaara." she sighed, forcing her brother to look at his friend. "When was the last time he shined so brightly?"

"Tch," Gaara muttered, taking a deep breath. Sasuke looked over and they made eye contact; Gaara sending a silent promise of nothing less then death if he broke Naruto's heart. Sasuke merely smirked at that look and wrapped a possessive arm around the blonde just to show that he was not Gaara's. "I really hate that kid."

Temari giggled and all but hopped over to her friend to give him a hug. She leaned down and grinned at the blushing blonde. "Hehe, did I help?"

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip at her in a slight pout. "I was happy with just being friends." he muttered, though Temari knew better. "But, thank you. Though that kind of hurt."

"You weren't the one who fell on the ground." Sasuke interrupted, poking at Naruto's side. "You are like Naruto aren't you? Can't just let things be, huh."

Temari shrugged and grinned at him. "I just wanted to see him happy." she stated, something distant running across her eyes. "Though, if you hurt him I will be right there with Gaara to beat the crap out of you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at this and looked over at the blonde who was now amongst the others. "I would never hurt him on purpose." he stated, his eyes becoming distant. "_Never_ on purpose. And if it does happen I would spend a life time to make up for it."

Temari looked at him slightly confused, knowing that there was more to the story. She decided to drop it and giggle slightly. "Ah, what happens, happens." she stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Enjoy the present while you can."

Kushina sat heavily on her couch and leaned back to stare up at the ceiling. _For a small apartment, there certainly is a lot to clean._ She thought, resting her feet on the coffee table; something she would normally chide her sons for. She closed her eyes and heaved a sigh, starting to think of the fact that her youngest son was out and about with his friends including the notorious Sasuke Uchiha. She hadn't wanted to give in about the subject. At the same time though she saw the determination in her son, the same determination she had seen multiple times in her own husband. She closed her eyes allowing her mind to wander, not hearing the door open and close.

Two large, warm hands covered the red heads eyes startling her slightly. "Shh, I'm not going to hurt you Kushina Uzumaki." the person whispered in her ear. Kushina's breathing became heavy and labored as fear and panic started running through her. "Can you guess who I am, my dearest Kushina?"

The women took a couple of breaths to calm herself, allowing the voice of this stranger to fill her mind. She recognized it this man behind her that chose to surprise her instead of announce himself. "Oh, my God." she muttered, her hands lifting to cover his. "Minato?" she asked, tears springing to her eyes. "It can't be you though, you're dead." she whispered, as her tears ran silently down her cheeks.

Soft lips caressed her cheek as the hands lifted from her eyes. "I'm home my dearest." he stated, as her blue eyes meeting sapphire ones.(1)

"But, I _saw_ you die!" she exclaimed, slapping the blondes hand away from her. "The fire, there was no escaping it! We had your barrel! You are dead!"

"Kushina, please let me explain." Minato begged, even taking a couple steps back for his wife to see all of him. She merely stared at him with doe eyes before giving a tight nod. He smiled slightly and sat in one of the chairs across from her. "On that day, I crawled out of that fire with Naruto in my arms. He was unconscious and barely breathing, but alive none the less. Some firemen found us and pulled us to safety. I explained the situation to the Lieutenant-"

Minato was covered in soot, lungs filled with smoke as he looked around the burning building frantically. He could hear his sons screams and knew he had to hurry. The smoke was getting thicker and thicker making it harder and harder to see and breath. After making sure his wife and other four children had been alright he ran back into the house after the mad man that had his final son captive in this burning house; what was left of their home.

"Hurry Namikaze," a voice mocked somewhere in the smoke. "Or you wont save him. He doesn't have much time left in this. His little lungs will give out before you find him at this rate."

Minato narrowed his eyes as he moved on. "I will hunt you to the ends of the earth Uchiha." he ground out, as he made it to the room his sons shared. His youngest had stopped screaming causing him to worry that perhaps he was too late. He fell to his knees and started feeling around before his hands finally clasped soft hair. He pulled the small body close to him and started running to get out of the collapsing house, he knew he had to hurry or they both would die in this inferno.

Finally he saw the front entrance, the door still wide open. Just when he thought he was saved the second floor collapsed in front of his escape. He turned quickly and made his way towards the kitchen, towards the back door. Taking a slight second to go down to his hands and knees he started crawling, remembering that it would be safer that way. Things were getting so dark he could barely see now could hardly breath.

"I see something moving!" someone called from just outside the kitchen. Just when Minato was about to give up two people came running in, taking the kid from his arms and dragging him out of the raging fire. "What is your name?" the man asked, looking the blonde over, giving him oxygen.

"Minato," he rasped out. "Namikaze." he finished, coughing causing his lungs to burn even more.

"Is this your son?" another man asked, revealing a cleaned up boy also with an oxygen mask on. "He's alive thanks to you sir."

This caused a smile to cross the mans features. "Thank God." he muttered, closing his eyes for the moment. "I must talk with your higher up. The boys mother is-" he pushed the words out no matter how much it hurt to talk. "Out front. Please take him to her and tell her that a stranger saved him. That one of you saved him." this confused them, but they did as asked.

"They took me to the hospital to recover," Minato continued. "I talked to the Lieutenant of the fire department and talked to my superiors. They chose to cover everything up and say that I was dead. I made sure that you and our sons were safe and under protection."

"You left us." Kushina whispered. "You just left us!" she exclaimed, standing with her hands in fists. "How could you just leave us like that! Do you have any idea how devastated we all were!"

"Except Naruto," Minato countered. "He didn't even recognize me when he ran into me a few days ago."

Kushina looked away from the blonde and stalked to the kitchen, Minato right behind her. "Yeah, he doesn't remember the fire or anything." she stated, taking her kettle and filling it with water. "He barely remembers having a father at all." she stated sadly as she sat the kettle on the stove and turned on the burner.

"Damn it Kit!" Kiba exclaimed throwing his hand up. "I still claim you're cheating at these games!"

"Mutt Face, there is no way to cheat at any of these games." Naruto stated, shaking his head before grinning at the brunette. "So how many wins does that give me?"

"I'll take you on Naru." Kankuro challenged.

"You are so on." Naruto accepted. "Pick your game."

"Street Fighter." Kankuro demanded.

Naruto's grin grew wider at that. "I love that one!" he exclaimed jumping up and down as they made their way to the game. "I call Chun Li!"

"You always do." Kankuro muttered rolling his eyes. "I will go with Ryu."

"Student verses teacher! Love it!" Naruto laughed.

"Speaking of student and teacher," Choji muttered. "Where is Lee?"

Naruto smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Didn't any of y'all call him?" he asked, the others shaking their heads. Naruto whipped out his cell and dialed a quick number.

"_Hello my youthful friend!"_ Lee answered excitedly.

"Hey Lee, we were wondering if you wanted to join us at the arcade." Naruto stated, the others flinching at the invite of the hyper and strange kid. "After this we are also going to go see a movie."

"_I would love to join you!"_ Lee accepted.

Naruto gave the address of which arcade they were out and received a promise from Lee that he would be there shortly. "Alright! Let's get this epic battle started!"

"Who is Lee?" Temari asked, not missing everyone's faces.

"He's loud," Sasuke muttered.

"Full of just as much energy as Kiba and Naruto," Shikamaru added.

"Always talks about youth," Shino stated.

"And love." Kiba continued.

"Has a weird bowl headed hair cut and really large eye brows." Choji finished.

Temari nodded at all of this. "He sounds strange." she commented.

"That's not all you know." Naruto added in as he made a couple of complicated moves. "He's also very determined in everything he does. He trains his body and mind. Bushy brows is actually a good person once you get passed the awkward parts about him."

"_Chun Li wins."_ the game said, causing Kankuro to cuss. _"Round Two."_

"I actually respect Lee for how driven he is." Naruto said with a nod.

"You are a strange kid." Shino sighed, shaking his head.

"_Winner, Ryu."_

"Damn it!" Naruto ground out.

"_Final Round."_

"Who do you think is going to win?" Temari asked Gaara who was watching Naruto closely.

"Who do you think I think is going to win?" Gaara grumbled.

Everyone went silent as both boys grumbled and pulled out all the moves they possibly could before Naruto called in joy of winning while Kankuro released a few colorful words. "Told ya I could still beat ya." the blonde teased, grinning at his brunette friend.

"You are such a brat Naru." Kankuro hissed, glaring at the gloating blonde.

"Did you see that!" Naruto exclaimed to the others who merely smiled and nodded.

"My youthful friends!" Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, and Shikamaru flinched knowing that voice all too well.

"Bushy brows!" Naruto exclaimed, waving his arms wildly for Lee to find them. "I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Oh, to be out and youthful brings so much joy!" Lee exclaimed.

"Ah, I would like you to meet Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara." Naruto interrupted the dark haired boy before he could go any further. Lee turned to the siblings his eyes growing slightly as they landed on Gaara. "They are my friends from my last home."

"Uh- um hi." Lee muttered, as a blush crossed his features.

Naruto turned to the others a little confused at this reaction. "Ah, don't worry!" Naruto exclaimed, thinking that Lee was intimidated by Gaara's glare. "Gaara's harmless! I promise!"

"Uh- right." Lee muttered, averting his eyes as his cheeks heated up.

This confused Naruto, but decided that ignoring it would be best for now. "What movie should we go see!"

Yay! And that's all for now folk's! I've been having slight writers block so I'm sorry! I hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	11. Chapter 11

Yay! Chapter eleven! Sorry it took me so long to finally update ^^ I was kind of on a two week vaca and what not XD Thank you to all of my new followers and to all my wonderful followers period! Next month I am going on another adventure of a writing month! So I do not know when my next update will be, please be patient with me and thank you for being so kind ^^ Enjoy chapter eleven!

CH 11

"Can you believe how epic that movie was!" Naruto exclaimed, thrusting a fist in the air.

"I know right!" Kiba agreed with a grin. "I would totally see that again."

Naruto grinned like an idiot to the quiet Sasuke who smirked in return. Everyone, laughed and joked as they started to separate. Gaara stuck close to Naruto as they turned to go back to the blondes place before they were stopped.

"Gaara-kun," they stopped and turned to find Lee standing there looking awkward. He tucked his hands behind his back glancing from the red head to the ground and kicking invisible rocks. "Um, I was wondering if; well maybe perhaps, if you would like-"

"Spit it out please." Gaara sighed, feeling agitated at the boys stuttering.

"Would like to get together again some time?" he blurted, his cheeks turning as red as a ripe apple. "I mean, if you would like. We could go see a movie or something."

Gaara looked over to the blonde who shrugged and slightly pushed him closer to the embarrassed teen. At first all he did was stare at the bowl headed boy still baffled glancing back at Naruto once more. "Fine." He finally answered, glaring at the boy for putting him in such an embarrassing position.

Lee looked up at him his eyes shinning. "Really!" he exclaimed, thinking like he had heard things.

Gaara's glare deepened, hatting repeating himself. "Yes."

"Okay!" Lee bounded up to him and hugged him before anyone knew what was happening. "I'll see you in two days!" before Gaara could say anything more the boy was half way down the street to the train stop.

"What just happened?" Kankuro asked, blinking to see if his eyes were deceiving him.

Temari giggled squealing slightly as she punched her brother in the arm. "Our little brother was asked on a date." She muttered, her smile growing as her brother rubbed his arm.

"I can't believe it!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement as he glomped his close friend. "Our little Raccoon Eyes is going on a date! How does it feel?"

"Don't call me that." Gaara dead panned, his glare turning to the blonde. "Get off and shut up."

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip as they turned to continue to his house. "Aw-w, but even Sasuke-teme is happy for you! Right teme?" Sasuke glanced at him then looked away in an uncaring manner. "Under neath it all he really is happy for you. At least perhaps for Lee."

"Hn," Sasuke hummed with a smirk.

"Shut up Naruto." Gaara ground out, glaring next at his sister who's smile was bigger then he had seen in a long time.

"We shall party when we get back home!" Naruto declared, ignoring the red heads threatening glares.

"Your brothers will be happy for him as well." Temari added.

"Yes, indeed they will." Naruto agreed, slinging an arm around his friends shoulders. Naruto glanced at Sasuke who's glare landed on his arm around Gaara. He took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh. "Y'all can go on ahead and I'll meet ya' back at the house." he released the red head who asked no questions, Temari and Kankuro glancing over their shoulders before continuing on with their brother.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked standing beside the blonde.

"Yep." Naruto answered automatically.

Sasuke raised a dark brow at the dullness in his boyfriends voice. "You certainly do not seem alright." he commented as they started walking off to their left. "What is wrong?"

Naruto took a couple of deep breaths as he held onto the railing of a near by bridge. "Yeah, everything is fine." he stated with a slight giggle.

Sasuke rolled his eyes; something he found himself doing around the blonde idiot a lot. "Then why did you have the others go on?"

At this question Naruto gave the raven a cocky grin. "We haven't had any alone time all day." he stated the obvious, receiving a look of boredom from the other teen. "Yeah, yeah I know it was my own fault. Also, you seemed to be getting annoyed with how close I am to Gaara so I thought it best to have some alone time; just you and me." he raised his brows suggestively watching as Sasuke's pale cheeks tinted pink. "Glad we're on the same page." he leaned in and caught the ravens soft pink lips with his own.

"Hey you guys." Leon greeted as the Sabaku siblings walked into the small apartment.

The other Uzumaki's greeted them when Kushina noticed a certain blonde was not with them. "Where is Naruto?" she asked immediately.

Gaara opened his mouth to answer when he noticed Leon and the others shaking their head. He knew instantly that he had to lie. "With Kiba." he answered; the name sliding off his tongue with ease. "Said he'd be here in a few."

Kushina raised a red brow her smile covering her face. "Oh, thank goodness," she chuckled. "I thought you were going to say he was with that Uchiha."

The Sabaku's all shook their heads in unison. "Oh, no we would never allow that." Temari stated sternly; all lying knowing that their friends life depended on it.

"Though I find it strange," she sighed as she went into the kitchen. "Why not bring Kiba over like usual?"

"He figured there were already too many people over as it was," Kankuro answered instantaneously. "With us here and everything."

"Uh-huh," Kushina muttered, chopping up veggies. "Glad someone is having a good influence on him."

"I'm home!" Naruto called from the entrance, the sound of shoes colliding with the wall before bare feet pounded their way to the kitchen. "What smells so good?"

Kushina turned around and gave her youngest son a smile, her sharp knife still in hand. "So, how was your day?"

"Fun, why?" he asked uneasily.

"Well, it just seems that you not coming back with Gaara is unusual." she stated, everyone leaving Naruto to his doom. "Uchiha was with you wasn't he."

"I thought we went through this already ma'." Naruto hissed, feeling his temper rise.

"Get out."

Naruto took an involuntary step back as if he had been punched in the gut. "What?"

"Get out!" Kushina repeated. "Get out now!"

Naruto shook his head but turned around and stormed out of the house; slamming the door behind him. He looked both ways around his apartments. _I knew that moving here was going to be bad,_ he thought glaring over his shoulder before continuing to the neighboring apartments where he proceeded inside. He looked at the names on the buzzers until he found the one he was looking for.

"_What is it!"_ the person answered obviously in a bad mood.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked softly, worried he was in trouble.

"_Naruto?"_

The blonde shifted uneasily before he answered, "Yeah, umm mom kicked me out," he explained tears brimming his eyes. "Umm, is it okay if I come up?"

There was a pause before a heavy sigh sounded, "Please, go home trust me when-" he was cut off abruptly, silence consuming Naruto for a couple of minutes before Sasuke's shaky voice was back, "Yeah, of course come on up."

Naruto raised a brow suddenly not so sure. "Are you okay teme?" he asked, surprised at how weak his own voice sounded. "You aren't hurt are you? Hold on Sasuke I'll be right up to help you!" as he started running up the stairs he missed the far off plea for him to turn around and leave.

Well there you go ^^ Until next time everyone! Thanks again for all the support!


	12. Chapter 12

Yay! Hey everyone! First off ^^ HAPPY SASUNARU DAY! So any way... I am working diligently on my Novel... mostly... I have a lot of stuff happening this month so I don't have the time to write a month long novel... I have tones of stuff to still unpack and find a home for from my two weeks in Montana... So here is chapter twelve ^^ Hope you enjoy XD

CH 12

"Teme?" Naruto called timidly at the door as he knocked softly. "Are you okay?" he asked as he tried the door; opening it when he found it unlocked. He looked around the dark entry way wondering where Sasuke could be. He closed the door softly and slipped off his shoes before he padded through the small apartment. "Sasuke?"

"In the kitchen," the raven called dully, the slightest hint of worry still in his voice.

A soft smile of relief touched the blondes face as he made his way towards the voice. "Damn, dude you so need to turn on some lights." Naruto felt the wall until he found a switch and flipped it, light flooding the kitchen causing Sasuke to flinch at the sudden brightness. "There that's better now you can see what you're-" his words caught in his throat as his eyes landed on Sasuke's bruised and tattered back.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the blondes roaming eyes. He knew most of the marks and bruises on his back were new, the thing he did not want the blonde to see was anything else. "Please turn off the lights."

"No," Naruto stated, walking closer to the other teen.

"Please, turn off the light."Sasuke ground out.

"No," Naruto answered again, laying a hand gently on the others shoulder receiving a slight hiss from him. "Turn off the stove." he demanded, Sasuke did not hesitate doing as the blonde said. "Face me right now Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched his fists and bowed his head shaking it in the negative. "Just let it go Naruto."

"No,"

"Stop it!" Sasuke screamed, finally turning around receiving a gasp of shock and distaste from the blonde. "It's none of your business any way! Can't you just leave me alone!"

Naruto judged the damage done to the raven haired boys arms and neck before he took a step closer and pulled him into an embrace. "I could never leave you alone again Sasu-" his words were cut off as a blow was given to his head, his body collapsing on Sasuke.

The raven hissed as his back met the hot stove, worrying more about not dropping the knocked out blonde. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" Sasuke screamed as he glared at the foreboding person standing above them.

"I didn't," the person stated a maniacal smile covering his face. "Just put him to sleep for the moment. Now, where were we little brother?"

"Just leave us alone!" Sasuke screamed as he clung to the blonde.

Itachi raised a brow at this and shook his head. "Do you really believe that nonsense dear brother?" he asked chuckling when he met his younger brother unwavering gaze. "It's all a lie and you know it deep down. As soon as his mother wants to move he'll leave." Sasuke still held Naruto close and unmoving only watching his brother closely. "I'll make sure he leaves for good if that's what it takes." he hissed moving to grab the unconscious blonde.

"Touch him even once Itachi and I will kill you," Sasuke threatened, holding a butcher knife in one hand.

Itachi's hand stopped mere inches from the blondes body as he looked at the quivering hand. "Oh little brother you aren't going to-" Sasuke's hand moved of it's own accord slicing deep into Itachi's hand. "That hurt you little bastard!" he screeched moving his bleeding hand to grasp Sasuke's hair instead. "Don't you know little kids aren't supposed to play with knives?" he growled.

Sasuke took a deep breath ignoring the pain in his head as Itachi pulled him by his hair. "I'm not a little kid any more!" he demanded placing his feet firmly on the floor. "I can take care of myself now!" he turned around with his fist ready to punch his brother when he was thrown into a bedroom and the door was slammed.

"Little kids must be punished for bad behavior," Itachi stated, locking the door from the outside. "As punishment you shall be in there while your little friend is out here, with me."

Sasuke pounded on the door with all his might screaming at the top of his lungs to be let out and for him to leave Naruto alone. His words were ignored as he felt hopeless and like he was five again. He couldn't get his thoughts together properly as panic over took his state of mind only one thing there, Naruto. All Sasuke's life he had been alone left that way and broken until the annoying blonde came into his life; like him in some ways but not many. Had the things he missed and wanted back more then anything; love and a family.

He didn't know how long he was in that room, but when the door opened and a timid blonde called out to him he didn't hesitate to run into his arms. "Sasuke, what happened?" he asked shocked as he held the raven close to console him. "Did I fall asleep on you or something? I'm sorry if I did I truly didn't mean to."

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke whispered looking up at the blonde. "_You_ aren't hurt are you? He didn't hurt you in any way at all?"

Naruto blinked down at him confusion clear in his eyes. "I remember hearing a voice saying that neither of us were ready and that you were locked in a room," he stated scratching the side of his nose. "I tried this little key in like every door before I found the right one. Who locked you in there? They didn't hurt you any more did they? You have dried blood in your hair."

Sasuke heaved a sigh of relief as he smiled softly at the blonde and shook his head. "No, that was the attackers blood," he explained looking down at his arm. "Ugh, I need another shower."

Naruto pipped up at this, "Can I shower with you!" he asked in complete honesty.

"Wah- what are we? In kindergarten or something!" Sasuke exclaimed receiving a look of disappointment from the blonde. He blushed slightly and looked away as he stood, "Fine come on." he muttered motioning for the blonde to follow. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your own home?"

"Nope, ma's pretty mad right now." Naruto explained as they undressed. "Wont be able to return until tomorrow, maybe not until the day after even." Sasuke grumbled something under his breath as he started a hot shower for them to share.

Sasuke blushed as he looked over at his naked counterpart. "Ugh, how did I let you talk me into this?" he asked as they both stepped into the shower.

Naruto grinned and hugged Sasuke from behind, "Because you find me so desirably delicious." he whispered in the ravens ear, causing his blush to spread to the back of his neck.

"You wish dobe," he muttered forcing the blondes arms from around his waist.

"You don't need to be so pushy Sasuke-Chan," Naruto whined backing off, slightly shocked when Sasuke whirled around.

"Are you insinuating I'm the girl in this relationship!" he growled.

Naruto shrugged and grinned up at the other teen, something tricky running through his eyes. "I'm not the one who was the damsel in distress crying for help."

Sasuke's cheeks tinted pink all over again. "I was not crying!" he exclaimed.

"That's not what your eyes say," Naruto whispered leaning in close.

"Is this all you see me as?" Sasuke whispered in shame. "A sex toy?"

"Never," Naruto stated, shock clear in his voice. "Can't you see we are the same?"

"Same?"

"We're both alone, always have been."

Sasuke shook his head in disagreement. "What about your mother and brothers!"

Naruto blinked looking around at the people surrounding the two. "Are you talking about the four clones I had to use to tie you down so we could look over your wounds without killing us?"

"You are part of quintuplets and live with you mother!" Sasuke exclaimed.

Naruto sighed and started examining the raven, not missing the way he flinched when he touched him. "I think those eyes not only blinded you but caused official brain damage as well." he chuckled turning to Sakura who heaved a sigh and started healing all major wounds. "Sakura-Chan, is there any way to save his eyes?"

Green eyes glared over at him. "Do you think it wise?" she asked with a scoff. "After all he's going to be locked away for a long time if not given the death penalty."

"Haruno," Naruto growled causing her to flinch. "Finish up here." he muttered leaving the girl to her work. He walked through the large building they had transported the raven to, not even bothering to knock when he walked into a room. He knelt and held a fist on the ground as he knelt before a blonde women behind a rather large desk. "Lady Tsunade, we have brought back the fugitive Uchiha, Sasuke."

"Very good," Tsunade sighed, putting aside a paper she had been reading over. "Once he's in the clear and not dying any more take him to the meeting hall for him to be judged."

Naruto flinched slightly glaring at the floor and stood. "If I may asked Lady Tsunade," he began a pleading look already in his eyes. "Is there any way to save his eye sight?"

"Are you crazy brat?" Tsunade hissed. "Just so he can use his sharingan all over again? I think not."

"I'm talking about closing off his chakra so he can't do such a stupid thing," Naruto explained, his voice low and dangerous.

"I believe he should suffer for his crimes and stay blind." Tsunade stated glaring at the young blonde.

"Hasn't he suffered enough!" Naruto screamed at her.

"Haven't you!" Tsunade screamed right back, both blondes in each others face.

"My Lady?" Shizune asked from the door. "Sasuke is ready for his judgment." she said just loud enough for the blonde women to hear.

"Go clear your head brat," Tsunade huffed, pulling on her Hokage robe and hat. "You'll be informed about his punishment come morning."

"Tch," Naruto huffed leaving in a rage slamming the door behind him.

Shizune looked from the door to the blonde behind the desk. "Is everything okay?" she asked, holding Tom Tom close to her. "We could hear you guys yelling from down the hall."

"It's fine Shizune," the blonde sighed leading the way to the council room. "Uchiha, Sasuke you are here to be judged. You have been a missing nin for quite a few years," Tsunade began, folding her hands and resting her chin on it. "We have many things to consider though so you best be prepared for a long night."

Sasuke looked around wishing he could see. Naruto's words rang in his head _"Those eyes not only blinded you-"_ he was blind, but when? Wasn't he just in a shower with Naruto at his side? Wasn't he just _happy_ for the first time in too many years? _What is going on?_ He asked himself, listening to the whispering of the room.

Bet you totally thought there was going to be a hot steamy sex scene in the shower didn't you ^_- but no I couldn't write it... The ending scene in the shower into the ninja world actually came to me last night... I was trying to sleep in our overly hot house thanks to the air conditioner breaking... and suddenly started about Quintuplets and this is what came out ^^ Hope no one is mad... even I'm surprised by the turn of events o_O well until next time! Reviews and everything else is as always appreciated ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! Good news! I gave up on my month long novel since I don't have the time this month! So I have to apologize... this chapter isn't as long as I was hoping for it to be -_- but I do hope you enjoy it immensely any way ^^

CH 13

Naruto looked out over the small town of Konoha, sitting on the railing of his porch. It had been two days since he had seen Tsunade or anyone for that fact. No news on Sasuke's penalty had arrived causing lack of sleep with nightmares of Sasuke being executed. The last thing he wanted was for his friend, his brother to be executed by their own people.

"Naruto, are you trying to kill yourself?"

Naruto had sensed this persons chakra before they had even entered the apartment building. He smirked at the thought of just ending it all, shaking his head instead. "Sabaku," he greeted without turning to greet the Kazekage. "What brings you here?"

Gaara raised a none-existent brow as he leaned against the wall. "Well mister-I-don't-give-a-fuck, I was sent here to give you news about the Uchiha."

Naruto tensed slightly turning to face the red head. "You would think that the Kazekage would have better language then that," he muttered looking at Gaara with a bored look. Gaara knew the blonde better then that though, he could sense the panic building up in his stomach. "What news?"

"I still don't think it's so smart to be telling you anything," Gaara sighed, ignoring the blondes intimidating glare. "Perhaps we need to hang out more, you are learning how to glare much better." he commented walking further into the apartment sitting in one of the chairs at the small dinning table.

Naruto heaved a sigh and jumped from the railing into the house. "Why did the old hag send you instead of coming to tell me anything herself," he sighed, walking past the other man. "You dilly dally like you're afraid that what you have to tell me will break me or something."

"If I said they wanted to kill him what would you do?" Gaara asked hypothetically.

Naruto paused in his step not even turning to look at the red head. His shoulders slumped before straightening up once again. "I'd either kidnap him from them or if I were too late then follow," he stated. "But you already knew that answer didn't you."

"I was afraid that would be your answer, yes." Gaara muttered running a hand through his messy hair. "He is sentenced to a chakra holding cell until further noticed." he finally informed the waiting blonde who was gone in a mere second. "Damn it." he yelled, slamming a fist through the small table.

"Told you Lady Tsunade," a monotone voice stated from the shadows. "His senses are dull from this mess. And that he would go to the Uchiha instantly." there was a pause before he shook his head. "Did you really have to put in the _mister-I-don't-give-a-fuck_? Really?"

The red head at the table disappeared turning into the robust blonde women who's eyes burned. "I was hoping he would not choose this path," she muttered glaring at the hole she made in the table, ignoring the mans question. "Worse part is he's to be Hokage."

"That's bad?" Gaara asked raising a none existent brow at this watching the blonde women carefully. "You know as well as I he will bring a whole new era to this place when he becomes Hokage. It's the training that he is going to need inspiration for." he explained.

Tsunade raised a fine blonde brow intrigued by the red heads words. "Tell me your thoughts."

"Allow him to see the Uchiha for a while," he insisted, "Then say he can not see the stupid man until he has fully trained to be Hokage. Convince the others to leave the Uchiha trouble for the next Hokage to deal with."(1)

"If they find out Naruto is next they will-"

"Don't tell them that it is Uzumaki," Gaara insisted. "Sure a couple of them already know, but I'm sure they understand the full situation at hand."

Tsunade gave a tight nod as she stood from her place. "You prove a good point," she said with a sigh. "Off we shall go. I did tell the guards to keep Naruto out after all."

Gaara shook his head looking out the window. "Shouldn't of, you know if Naruto wants to see Uchiha he'll do what he has to."

"God, I bet he used his Sexy no Jutsu."(2) the blonde sighed pinching the bridge of her nose. "What a headache."

"The Hokage ordered us to not let you pass," the first guard stated to the blonde boy who stood before them.

"But," the second guard said with a giggle. "If we turn our backs and act like we saw nothin-" her words trailed off as both guards did just that.

With a mutter of thanks Naruto strolled into the dark prison and down several flights of stairs until he found himself in the dark dingy cell area. There was only one cell at the end of the hall that held any prisoners, a single prisoner. He stood in front of the cell where the Uchiha laid on the small bed with his eyes closed. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Why do you care?" Sasuke snapped, sitting up from his place in the jail cell. "What the hell is even happening? I don't know what's going on-" he whispered, his face turned downward in shame. "Everything is foggy, I don't even know how I became blind!" Naruto leaned against the door his back to the raven haired boy. "Or where this place is in the first place."

"Sasuke, have you been-" Naruto began when he heard the door open to the hall.

"Brat!" Tsunade called.

"Don't go back there Sasuke," the blonde whispered, taking a step forward. "Stay with us, here where you belong." and he was gone.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Are you okay!" Naruto exclaimed, slapping the raven softly worry written all over his face.

Slowly Sasuke's eyes opened as he looked into swarming blue orbs. "I can see?" he asked blinking a couple of times.

Naruto swiped away a few stray tears as he chuckled softly. "Of course you can see silly," helping the other teen up slowly.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked rubbing the back of his head a small lump under his hair.

"Oh well when you spun to face me you slipped and hit your head pretty hard on the faucet," Naruto explained. "I've been trying to wake you for like twenty minutes! I thought I had lost you." he hugged the raven as he sobbed softly. "Please, don't leave me again."

Sasuke blinked a couple of times before he ran a hand through the blondes hair. This felt right being there with _this_ Naruto. The other just seemed _wrong_ in so many ways. Or was he getting things mixed up? He shook his head standing up slowly, Naruto helping him keep balance. _That dream was just too real, that's all._ He thought smirking at the blonde as they made their way to the couch. "Seems I'll have to stay awake for twenty four hours or I might go into a coma." he scoffed holding the blonde close.

"Heh, guess so." Naruto grinned, looking at the ravens bare chest only a towel covering him. "I'll go grab you some clothes." he muttered a blush tinting his cheeks. "Not like we are in _that_ kind of relationship."

"_Don't go back there-"_ the other Naruto's voice repeated in his head. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked himself aloud, leaning back to look up at the ceiling. _Two Naruto's, isn't quintuplets bad enough?_ He groaned and picked up a pillow to throw across the room. Naruto came walking back out from his room, his cheeks tinted even brighter red as he handed the raven his clothes. Sasuke looked the blonde in the eye watching as they swam with emotion, he had to wonder if the other Naruto's eyes swam with emotion like this. He thought of the way the others voice had been almost void of emotion as if he had been forcing any kind of emotion besides anger or pain. How could he belong to a world like that?

Got this idea from a NarSasu Doujin by Feiuccia; the doujin being Reminiscence. Even though I'm sure that it's pretty much what everyone thinks is going to happen any way... -sweat drop- perhaps?

I do not go by the Japanese names for everyone's jutsu's... I use the American translation for them... don't like it deal with it...

So, yes, that is chapter thirteen XD Editing this chapter helped me come up with what the hell is happening XD So, as we go on I'm sure things will start to make sense ^^ Thank you for all the support and a couple of threats when I wasn't going to update for a month ^^ so until next time!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all my new followers ^^ and thank you to those who reviewed/threatned me to update ^^ You really don't know how happy that makes me tehe (lol wtf)... any way here is chapter fourteen. Things are finally explained!... mostly explained! Any way without any ado, you can go ahead and read now ^^

Disclaimer: Wow haven't done this in a while but as everyone should know I do not own Naruto I am too poor to be able to own something so EPIC!

CH 14

Two days passed without incident. Sasuke found he enjoyed Naruto's company when he shut up instead of talking and obsessed over things all the time. When he announced he was going to head home in hopes his mother would let him back into the house, Sasuke couldn't help but release a sigh of relief. At the door of the apartment Sasuke gave the blonde a chaste kiss when the blonde started talking, _"Come back here you stupid teme,"_

Sasuke shook his head, "What did you say?" he asked dumbfounded.

"I said see you at school tomorrow," Naruto repeated tilting his head to the side. "You okay? Sure you don't want to go to the doc?"

Sasuke smirked at this and shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine." he stated ruffling Naruto's hair. "Get on home before Gaara and the others leave."

Naruto grinned and nodded starting to turn before he looked back at Sasuke. His eyes dimmed as he looked Sasuke in the eye. "You really do belong here Sasuke," he stated seriously, leaning up to give him a quick kiss before turning and leaving.

Sasuke shut the door softly once the blonde was down the hall and leaned against the door. "I belong here I belong there-" he trailed off sliding down the door to the floor. "None of this makes sense." he groaned, running a hand through his hair.

"_Sasuke,"_ the raven looked around trying to find where the voice was coming from. _"Wake up Sasuke!"_

_What the hell is he talking about?_ Sasuke asked himself looking at his hands. "I am awake."

Naruto walked slowly home looking over his shoulder every other step. He was so worried about Sasuke that he almost missed his house where Gaara and his siblings were standing and waiting. "How was Uchiha's?" Temari asked with a smile.

"Fun," Naruto answered with a shrug. "Sorry we didn't get to hang all weekend, when do you leave today?"

Temari looked at her brothers, her smile widening as she giggled. "We transferred to your school," Gaara stated, watching as a shocked look plastered it's self all over Naruto's face. "I can't very well be having a long distance relationship with that boy now can I."

"But- what-uh-" Naruto blubbered trying to find the right words needed.

"Yes, we're here to stay," Kankuro stated, a frown marring his face. "Lets go for a walk." the siblings walked towards Naruto and led him away from the apartments. "We need to talk to you about what you've gotten yourself into."

"Look Sasuke isn't-"

"Not Sasuke, sweetie," Temari interrupted him shaking her head. "No, it would seem you are in something much worse then the Uchiha mess."

"Wha-what do you mean?" Naruto stuttered. "I'm not in any kind of mess at all." he stated sheepishly.

"Cut it out," Gaara ordered. "How could you allow your mentor to get you into this kind of stuff? Do you know how much you have disrupted the order of things in both worlds?"

Naruto clenched his fists as he glared at the ground. "Don't you get it Gaara?" he asked, turning on his friends. "_He had him!_ Why should I let another of myself have what _I_ lost!"

Gaara glared at the blonde and shook his head. "So you decided to play with something forbidden!" he exclaimed. "Sasuke was dead in this world, that's just how things played out! If the Uchiha's were meant to die then they were meant to die!"

"You re-wrote everything Naruto," Temari whispered, looking around at all the people staring at them. "Finding a parallel universe to rewrite everything in your own, how selfish can you get?"

Gaara growled at this and shook his head again. "Now Sasuke is being pulled between two universes, don't you get what could happen to him? To everyone?" he asked.

"He belongs here!" Naruto screamed. "Not there! He was miserable there!"

"He's just as miserable here," Kankuro stated. "Alone, his family gone in both universes being tortured in both. He's better off there, where you took him from."

"You don't know what y'all are talking about," Naruto huffed crossing his arms over his chest. "He wont go back there, he'll stay here with me. I know he will, he _has_ to."

The siblings all looked at each other in hopelessness. "Just remember that we warned you." they said in unison turning to leave Naruto alone to think.

"Damn it," Naruto muttered, unzipping his black and orange jacket to throw on his unmade bed. "How can I get him to stay over here and stop going to that- that stupid _fake_ world." he pulled back a fist and punched the wall with all his might, leaving a small hole.

"That's gonna cost money to fix you know," Naruto jumped and turned around to find Sai on his balcony. Naruto stood there staring at him his arms relaxed by his side. "I saw you leave the prison pretty pissed, thought I'd come and see if you were okay."

Naruto took a deep breath to calm his temper rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, I'm fine Sai," he stated leaning against the wall. "You are _Sai_ right? I don't feel like being blind sided again."

"That was actually Gaara's idea," Sai stated, plastering on a fake smile. Naruto knew instantly that it was the real Sai, no one could look as fake as he did. "I agreed at the meeting, you have been out of sorts for a while."

"By the time I realized that it had not been the right Gaara I was half way to the prison," Naruto admitted with a shrug of the shoulder. "I was more concerned about Sasuke's well being."

Sai raised a thin eye brow at this, walking more into the apartment to take a seat. "That is what everyone is concerned about," he explained motioning for the blonde to sit. "You are hardly concerned for your own well being any more. Sasuke is a _missing nin. He is expendable._" Naruto shook his head at this glaring at the pale man before him. "_You_ on the other hand are very much important. What is the life of one person to protect the lives of others?"

"What happened to wanting to save him?" Naruto muttered staring at the floor. "I thought you wanted to help me save him!"

"How about you tell me about the time you disappeared for a few days," Sai stated, changing the subject completely.

"What ever do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to keep his voice void of emotion. "We weren't missing who's to say we were missing?"

Sai leaned back in his chair giving Naruto a look of 'really?'. He heaved a sigh and leaned forward resting his elbows on the table and his chin on his folded hands. "We had scouts looking for you every where in every country we could," he explained patiently. "Now tell me, where were you?" he stressed.

Naruto heaved a heavy sigh and sat down staring at the table. His mind was racing from the memory having had many nightmares from it. His eyes wandered till they met Sai's cold ones and shivered. "This is going to be very hard to believe so bear with me okay," he began. Sai merely nodded and Naruto began his story. He told of how he had been chasing after Sasuke through the Valley of the End when everything seemed to stop. Neither boy could move they seemed to be floating in a golden light and a second Naruto appeared. He seemed shocked and happy at the same time. He glared at Naruto and grabbed hold of Sasuke's wrist pulling him towards the other end of the light. As Naruto took hold of Sasuke's wrist they were pulled to a different world.

"_What have you done you moron!" Naruto exclaimed, dressed in pale jeans and an orange shirt. "Do you know what you've just done!" he screamed at the other Naruto._

"_You were stealing Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed, his black and orange sweats looking out of sorts where they were, Sasuke's own clothes even more strange. "Who are you and where have you taken us!"_

_Naruto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm you from another dimension," he explained pointing a finger at his other self. "You have just disrupted the balance of things by following us! Who knows what you have just done!"_

"_What I have just done!" Naruto screamed back, both getting in each others faces. "You were stealing Sasuke! This one is mine! Get your own!"_

"_I can't!" Naruto screamed back, taking a step away to take a deep breath. "Look, everything we do in each others universe does something else to the others. Because you end up saving Sasuke in yours he dies here. **Dies!**" he ground out. "Why should you get Sasuke when I can't have him!"_

_Naruto scratched the back of his head feeling guilty for something he had no control over. "Look, I'm sorry but this isn't going to solve either of our problems."_

"_Sure it is," Naruto explained raising a finger as he explained. "We'll just have to share. He can choose where he wants to be."_

"_I don't think that's going to work."_

"_Sure it will," Naruto chuckled. "If he returns to my universe things will reset themselves in a way, along with when he returns to yours."_

"_You are both morons," Sasuke stated, with his arms crossed. "We need to get back to our battle, so if you strange weird-o will excuse us-"_

"_Too late," Naruto stated, grabbing his wrist sending the other Naruto back to his ninja world. "It's up to his subconscious to choose now!" he yelled through the portal just before Naruto landed back in his world again, only alone._

"You're right," Sai stated almost sounding bored. "That sounds like a completely unbelievable story."

Naruto nodded and leaned back in his seat. "I staid and camped there at the Valley of the End until one day Sasuke finally showed up again, he had no recollection of the other world and we went on fighting." he stated. "Any more it seems that there are now copies of him in both worlds and when he sleeps his spirit I guess, goes between bodies." Sai raised a brow while Naruto shrugged. "It's difficult to find information about this kind of stuff, but I've done my research. If this keeps going on Sasuke wont last much longer in either world. It's come to the point that either _my_ Sasuke, the original one has to die or the fake one in what ever place he's in has to die; forcing him to have to stay in one place."

"Then let the other Naruto have him," Sai stated as if it were that simple.

"Never," Naruto growled glaring at the pale boy. "He belongs _here_ not there, never did he belong there."

"He seems happy enough there if he's not awake on our side," Sai stated.

"Apparently he and the other Naruto are together in that world," Naruto sighed, shaking his head. "Lucky bastard."

Alright so there you go. Yes, parallel universes... Yeah, don't ask... I was IMing with my sister Demonic Brat telling her that I just didn't know how to explain anything when I came up with the idea... I don't know much about the whole parallel dimension thing so I'm going to be making up a lot of bull shit since I don't have the time nor the effort to do a lot of research... Call it lazy if you like but it's just a story that I'm having fun writing and confusing people with XD well that and I find it fun and kind of an interesting thought ^^

Yes, I do realize how ridiculous it is that two copies would just appear for both universes, but it just wrote it's self alright... So, I hope y'all will stick with me... oh and the whole "spirit travels between bodies" I'm basically thinking about the whole _outer body experience_ kind of thing ya know. So yeah... until next time!


	15. Chapter 15

Wow chapter fifteen already! 8D I haven't been able to put Quintuplets down I've been having so much fun with this plot twist XD I do have to apologize though for I had been wanting this to stay as real life as possible -_- you do have to forgive my wild imagination. Now without any adieu here is chapter fifteen! Enjoy!

CH 15

Sai cocked his head to the side in curiosity, "Together? As friends?"

Naruto shook his head as he ran a hand through his hair. "When we first caught Sasuke, it was the first time he'd gotten confused between worlds," he explained rubbing his face as if he were tired. "He said something about me only seeing him as a sex toy." he grimaced and leaned back in his chair to stare up at the ceiling. "If he's starting to remember worlds in the wrong world then that's the start of us loosing him. He has to decide or he has to be killed."

"The offer for him to be killed here is still open," Sai stated with a shrug.

"How many times do I have to tell you he _belongs in this world_," Naruto growled slamming a fist on his table.

As he opened his mouth to yell at Sai for being an ass a knock came at the door. Without a word he stood and went to answer the door, "Naruto, Sasuke is asking for you,"

"So, he's finally awake," he sighed looking over his shoulder, Sai was already gone. "Alright, I'm ready to go Tsunade."

Tsunade looked the boy over, he did indeed look tired. "You aren't going to wear your jacket?" she asked, he looked over at the jacket laying on the bed and shook his head.

Tsunade escorted Naruto to the final door before Sasuke's cell. "May I speak with him alone?"

The older women shifted from foot to foot wondering if it was such a good idea. "Alright, I'll wait here but, if I hear anything going wrong I'll be right in there to stop it."

Naruto gave a tight nod before he walked into the final room. "Naruto?"

"I'm here Sasuke," he answered back walking until he reached the final cell. "Are you finally coming back to your senses? Able to tell who comes and goes from this place with or without your sight?"

Sasuke took a minute to answer that, "Yeah more or less," he stated, Naruto leaned against the door. "Which world do I really belong in? How the hell did everything get so screwed up?"

"Heh, the other one wont tell you anything will he," Naruto scoffed. He took a couple of deep breaths before going on. "Would you believe me if I told you, you belong here?"

"Not sure," Sasuke answered quickly. "How did I even end up in this place and blind?"

"Think hard about this place Sasuke," Naruto answered. "A lot of the people here are ninja's of some kind. Then there are others who are just normal people going on with their normal lives."

"Why am I alone here and there?" Sasuke asked.

"Your brother killed everyone that meant anything to you when you were little," Naruto answered, Sasuke not saying anything. He heaved a sigh realizing that this was most likely too much for the raven to bear. "Perhaps we should go slower with your memory recovery?"

"No, things are coming back slowly but surely." Sasuke answered slowly. "When I think of the other place I can't remember anything beyond the start of high school. How the only family member still alive was Itachi and how he tortured me and wanted you. Well the other you, but you already knew that." Naruto nodded even though he knew Sasuke couldn't see it. "Who opened the paradox?"

"The other one did," Naruto answered. "Sasuke, I have looked into all of this and-"

"I already know," Sasuke interrupted. "I have to choose a world."

"Yes," Naruto stated. "You most likely only have about a week left before shit really starts going bad."

"How do we stop the traveling between?"

Naruto clamped his mouth shut and swallowed loudly. "You, uh, have to die in one of the worlds," he whispered.

"Will I ever be killed in this world?" Sasuke asked bluntly.

"No," Naruto stated more then answered. "I wont ever allow it to happen. If they take you away forever then I will be following in your death."

"Heh, so you're selfish in both worlds," Sasuke muttered, Naruto clenching his fists.

"I'm not the one who kidnapped another person's love interest to take back to my own world!" Naruto screamed, turning and punching the cell door. "So don't you _ever_ compare me to that selfish coward." he hissed turning to leave.

"I was your love interest?" Sasuke whispered.

Naruto smiled sadly at this and heaved a sigh. "I only fight for the ones I love Sasuke," he stated before leaving the room.

"Is that wise?" Tsunade asked as the teen started walking passed her. "This could change things in the other dimension."

"I know," Naruto stated, allowing his bangs to cover his eyes. "He has a right to know everything that has been left out for so long." they continued on in silence Naruto deep in thought, blushing when he realized that he had just confessed his feelings. "Damn it." he muttered.

"You weren't going to say anything like that were you?" Tsunade scoffed at the ridiculousness of the boys rashness.

"What can I say, he provoked it out of me," Naruto stated with a shrug. "What's said can't be undone. Not that the council will allow anything so _unconventional_ happen any way. Besides we wont know if he can get out of jail ever thanks to his crimes."

"I can help you with that," Tsunade offered leading him to her office.

"Naruto!" Kushina exclaimed pulling her son into a tight hug. "Oh God, that Uchiha didn't do anything bad to you did he!"

"Mom, mom I'm fine really," Naruto chuckled patting her back. "I just needed to take a small walk was all." he grinned at her and took a step back for her to take a full look at him. "See, everything is fine. I told you he wasn't like his family."

Kushina took several deep breaths then smiled. "Alright, you've proved your point the horribly dreadful way, but you've proved it." she conceded.

"What! But mom he's an _Uchiha_!" Yuue exclaimed waving his arms about himself.

"I have to agree with Yuue ma," Leon added looking over at his brother in disappointment. "Why can't you go for someone more like Neji, or Gaara? At least we know they are good guys."

"Who's Neji?" Naruto asked with a raised brow.

"Actually he's one of my friends," Leon explained with a nod. "He's a good guy you'd like him."

Naruto pulled at his hair then pointed at his brothers. "You don't get it do you!" he exclaimed. "I love Sasuke and I'm not changing it!" everyone stared at the small blond in shock as he took a couple deep breaths. "Besides, Gaara has a boyfriend now and he has threatened Sasuke." he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm tired and have school tomorrow I'm going to bed."

The next day at school Naruto was surrounded by a depressed aura. Whispers of Sasuke missing school was hard to miss the whole day. "Yo, kit!" Kiba exclaimed, wrapping an arm over his friends shoulder. "So, what should we do today after school?"

"I need to go beat the shit out of Sasuke," Naruto muttered, shrugging his friends arm off his shoulder. "Sorry, guys I'll be in a better mood tomorrow promise." he forced a smile on his face before turning and leaving.

"This is Sasuke's fault," Kiba muttered, everyone else at his side.

"Yep, all his fault." they agreed, Temari looked at her brothers who nodded.

"Well we need to go, lots of unpacking and what not," Temari chuckled. "We'll see you guys tomorrow."

As soon as they left the school they started running after Naruto. Luckily he was in such a mood that they found him still a good mile from the apartments. "Naruto, wait for us," Gaara ordered, instantly he stopped and turned around to look at them.

"Aw-w are you guys worried for Sasuke's safety or something?" he asked with fake sarcasm.

"No, we're worried about your sanity," Gaara stated flatly. "Why don't you just let him stay in the other world and move on with your life like any normal person would?"

"Don't you get it?" Naruto asked softly. "I'll _loose_ him again. He will have to _die_ in this world or the other world. I don't want to see that again." he said eyes filled with tears. "I can't see him die again."

Gaara heaved a sigh and turned away from his friend. "You have to take responsibility for your actions eventually Naruto," he stated as he started walking away from him. "The sooner you realize this the better it'll be for everyone including you."

Ignoring the red heads subtle warning Naruto continued on to his former destination. "Sasuke, can I come up?" he asked through the intercom down stairs. No response except for the door buzzing to let him in. Slowly he walked up the stairs butterfly's swarming his stomach as he got closer and closer to to his destination. "Sasuke?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Living room." Sasuke answered swiftly. Naruto gulped as he walked into the apartment closing the door softly behind him. "Sit."

Naruto did as he was told and looked Sasuke over. He was a mess, hair tossed every which way possible his eyes seemed dead a killers aura surrounded him. "Is everything okay?"

"What happened to the real Sasuke that actually belongs here?" Sasuke asked bluntly, sending shock through the blonde across from him.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, trying to play if off. Sasuke narrowed his eyes wanting an answer not sarcasm. "So, you are remembering things from each place then. Damn it."

"I want answers Naruto, and I want them now." the raven demanded not letting the other teen back down from this conversation.

There you go! Chapter fifteen complete XD That's right! Next chapter you find out the answer! What could of happened? Hmm, yeah no idea how he died guess even I'll find out next time ^^ Hope to have this story finished by Saturday, Sasuke's birthday XD Until next time! Thanks for all the wonderful support everyone!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone! Long time no see!... or not -scratches back of head- alright so I wanted to end Quin with this chapter, but unfortunately it did not happen. I like where I have ended so I am going to end it in the next chapter or two... -sighs- In other news I am going to be starting a sequel to "Angels"! So I hope my wonderful readers will follow the sequel as well ^^ Last but not least... HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASUKE!

CH 16

"Sasuke's death was my fault," Naruto began, staring more at the floor then at the teen across from him. "He lost his family in a horrible car accident, he was the only survivor. I lost my father in a horrible fire accident where he was barely able to save me and my mother around the same time. Mom could barely look at me as I got older and looked more and more like my dad. Sasuke was always alone never getting close to anyone. He glared at anything that moved close to him, deciding to strive for good grades in school instead. We were only in elementary school, so I still don't understand what was going through his head. Any way I decided to pursue a friendship with him. Of course as I had expected it was basically a waste of his time so I persisted and persisted. After three years and the start of middle school he finally started letting me in, I was the first person to break through his defenses." Naruto took a deep breath, his eyes becoming distant as the memory ran through his head.

"As we got closer and closer I fell in love with him, so I asked him out and he said yes. Things were great, I couldn't of been happier. Somehow though Sasuke had changed from a pretty easy going person to being extremely possessive. He wanted me all to himself and for no one to ever come near me again. I'm just not that kind of person so when I couldn't stand it any longer I said we needed to go back to being friends. Sasuke being Sasuke showed no emotion and said 'what ever dobe'. So we went back to how things were, at least that's what I thought." he swallowed a lump in his throat and wiped away a few stray tears. "A few months before the end of middle school when we would move up to high school I found a note in my desk from Sasuke, it read; _I can't stand this any more. I can't stand being alone, so I am going to end everything for the better. I love you, you stupid dobe. _Instantly I stood from my seat and ran like none other. He had to of still been at the school if I was able to find it in my desk early in the morning. I ran through the school and up to the roof where I found him standing on the edge looking over Konoha.

"I called out to him and he turned around and smiled at me. I begged him to come over to me to stop this nonsense. He claimed it was no such thing said good-bye and fell backwards off the roof head first. I ran to the edge and attempted to catch hold of at least a foot, but was too late. He hit the ground and was dead instantly." tears ran freely down his cheeks now. He sniffled and took a deep breath shaking his head. "It was all my fault, if I hadn't- if I hadn't been so selfish he'd still be here and everything would be how it's supposed to be."

"Why does Itachi want you and none of your brothers?" Sasuke asked, running the blondes story through his head, walking out onto the balcony.

Naruto smirked at this and shrugged. "Cause I'm the original and I know how to open parallel universes?" he guessed. "When I brought you back and the other Naruto followed a lot of things re-wrote themselves. Not always in a good way."

Sasuke gave a tight nod and looked out over the city, it was already getting late. "You do realize what this means right?"

"That you're staying here instead of there?" Naruto guessed hopefully.

"No," Sasuke dead-panned. "I have to leave, have to stay in the other world. That Naruto needs me and somehow I feel that I need him as well."

Naruto shook his head his eyes pleading. "No! I need you here! I-I can't go on without you!" he begged searching Sasuke's eyes for some kind of understanding. "Please, you can't leave me again."

The raven heaved a sigh, his eyes becoming cold as dark coals. "You have friends and a family," he stated coldly. "A family who loves you no matter what. My Naruto never did and never will even if we tried to mess with the paradox. You have a chance to move on, to lead a normal life. All you need to do is stop messing with the paradox for good. Choose to forget all about it and Itachi should leave you alone for good."

"No!" Naruto exclaimed, anger turning to rage as he stood before his friend. "I will not allow you to leave me again!"

Sasuke looked away from the blonde feeling disappointed that he did not understand the situation at hand. "Naruto, you just aren't my Naruto," he dead-panned, looking him in the eye again. "I can't stay here I don't belong here in the first place. Sasuke was meant to die so he shall remain dead." he pulled out a butcher knife and stabbed himself in the lung.

Naruto moved forward to catch him as he fell, but it was as if his legs had turned to stone. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He could see Sasuke's normally cold eyes widen in pain and for a split second Naruto could have swore he saw regret and love muddled in the mixed array of emotions now pooling in those dark eyes. Blood bubbled up past his lovers lips and ran down his chin leaving a sickening trail of scarlet red on his pale skin. His long hair flew into his face from a sudden gust of wind shrouding his face in a black vale of locks as he fall backward, gravity dragging him over the railing and down to the unforgiving earth sealing his fate once and for all. That last heartbreaking look on Sasuke's face was tattooed in Naruto's memory all over again and would now haunt him for the rest of his life just like before.

Ever so slowly he dragged his heavy feet towards the edge and peered over to the ground. There Sasuke lay blood pooling around his head staining the cement permanently red for years to come. His limbs strewed out, broken and twisted. Those once warm strong arms that held him close were now cold, delicate and crushed. Naruto collapsed to his knees unable to tear his eyes away from that gruesome sight and wrapped his arms around himself slowly rocking back and forth. "No," He whispered to himself as tears blurred his vision. "No, no, no, no,no" no one knew how long he stayed like that repeating that word over and over until someone at last found him with bloody torn knees and bright glassy eyes.

"Hokage-Sama, there is a situation in the cells,"

"A situation?" the Hokage asked, looking up from his paper work, "Let the medics take care of it, I have a case to ready for, for tomorrow."

"It's the Uchiha, sir," the anbu stated. "He's woken and screaming in pain. He is also coughing up a lot of blood."

The Hokage stood from his place, running out of the office at full speed. Nothing was said as the Hokage forced his way through the people that had been called for the situation. "Sakura, what's the status?"

The pinkette glanced at her superior before looking back at her patient. "Punctured lung," she explained, the Hokage raising a blonde brow at this. "We have no idea how he received the injury but, he is stable for now. We are going to need to move him to the hospital though." the Hokage looked down at the Uchiha who was obviously still in pain.

"Hokage-Sama, should we permit them to take this prisoner to the hospital?" an anbu asked suddenly by the blonde's side.

"Yes," was all he said before turning and leaving, another medic followed close behind. "Set up a good security team and block off a section of the third floor hospital for the prisoner." he explained to the girl by his side. "The in's and outs of the section will be monitored. Only you and Sakura will be his doctor's. No guests allowed and his trial will have to be moved until he is well again."

"Sir, they said that the trial could not be postponed," the medic stated after jotting the last of her notes.

"I know what they said," he hissed. "I am Hokage now, and if I say the trial is to be postponed it's going to be postponed."

"Why don't you just release the Uchiha as you wish?" the medic asked, watching the blonde closely. Nothing changed, he did not flinch, his eyes did not waver. "You are the new Hokage-Sama now Naruto, only the council will question your judgment."

"A year Ino," Naruto hissed, hurt flashing through his eyes before they turned cold again. "A year I do not see him, a year and he was only in the other world for maybe two to three days. That is how messed up the paradox has become."

"Sakura, Sai, and I are the only ones who know about this paradox right?" Ino asked seriously.

Naruto gave a tight nod as they entered the hospital. Instantaneously everything was set up how he wanted it. Half of the third floor was closed off for Sasuke's arrival, barricade and Anbu's set up through the floor. "Even though Sasuke does not have his eyes at the moment," he began explaining to the Anbu's. "He can still be a danger to the innocent. I would like to keep precaution until I have sealed his _special blood abilities_," he stated, using his fingers to make quotation marks around special blood abilities. "Is this understood?"

The anbu gave a nod before disappearing into the wood work. "Naruto Sama," a single anbu spoke coming up to the blonde. "Are you sure this is the best idea?"

"I have my trust in all of you Shika," Naruto stated, giving him a small smile. "We shall have him moved here within the hour."

Yay! Alright, so obviously this is finally edited... Sorry about all the previous mistakes ^^ Oh, and for all of you who think this has all been a dream for either Sasuke or Naruto... THINK AGAIN! YAY! -ahem- Yeah, no this has not all been a dream, just to clarify that ^^. Alright so I still hope to have Chapter seventeen up soon and end Quintuplets with Chapter eighteen ^^ Until next time!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey everyone! I'm back with the completion of chapter seventeen ^^ I have been asked by a couple of readers if the real Sasuke in the not-nin-world is really alive and only faked his own death. Well I am going to make this completely clear to all of my wonderful readers ^^ He's dead. Deader then a door nail. Six feet under becoming food for worms. Dead, dead, dead. ^^ Alright, here's chapter seventeen! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and support!

CH 17

"What do you mean postpone the Uchiha's trial?"

"The date was set for two days after you were deemed Hokage, no changing it."

Naruto took a deep breath to control his anger. "Uchiha, has a punctured lung at this time," he explained trying to get the council to see it his way. "He is not allowed out the hospital for at least a month at this present time."

"Then we shall take the trial to him," Naruto's eyes landed on the council member who finally spoke up. "They are right Hokage-San, the trial is today no changes."

"Then I deem to release the Uchiha when he is well and I have closed off his special blood line," Naruto stated. "That is all." he stated turning away from the council.

"You can't just throw a tantrum if you do not get you're way!" the first person exclaimed.

Naruto turned to them again his anger getting the better of him. "This is not throwing a tantrum, this is doing what I see is for the better." with that said he turned and left.

"I told you it was a bad idea to have the boy with the nine-tails as the new Hokage,"

"Lady Tsunade, you and that boy planned this did you not?"

Tsunade raised her hat and looked the other council members in the eye. "I merely said that the fate of the Uchiha would be in his hands," she stated with a shrug. "It is the truth, the Uchiha is in the Leaf Village now and in our custody. You all agreed that if we could not come to a decision then the Uchiha's life was in the next Hokage's hands."

"But to do something as reckless as to set a killer free?"

"If I know Naruto, which I do," the Kazekage spoke sending everyone into silence, "He has a plan up his sleeve to keep the Uchiha in check. Even without his jutsu he is worthy towards any ninja." the debate was over with those words.

Naruto walked into the hospital up to the third floor. He checked to make sure everything was going smoothly when he heard someone yelling and cussing up a storm. The blonde heaved a sigh and walked into the only occupied room. "Glad to see you still have plenty of energy," he greeted the pissed off Uchiha. "I see you are heeling up properly good to know." he stated as he looked over the raven's charts.

"No one is giving me answers," Sasuke hissed, glaring at the blonde.

"That's because I ordered them not to," Naruto stated, placing the chart back on the end of the bed. "What were you thinking plunging a knife into yourself?"

Sasuke looked away from the blonde and heaved a sigh. "I wanted to be out of that world," he stated, hating that all he saw was black. "That Naruto irritated me more then _you_ do. Blaming himself for stupid things." the air seemed to change in the room causing Sasuke to flinch. "Don't blame yourself either dobe, or I'll have to smack you upside the head when I get out of this bed."

Naruto chuckled at this and shook his head. "I have to admit I came here for more reasons then just to talk,"

"You came here to seal off the chakra paths to my Sharingan," Sasuke completed the blondes thoughts. "Do you think I'll get my sight back when you do?"

Naruto tilted his head to the side in thought. "Perhaps, but to tell the truth I do not even know if your blindness is even reversible at this point." Sasuke gave a nod in understanding. Naruto walked closer to Sasuke, standing by his bedside. "I need you to keep still as I do this." concentrating Naruto did several complex hand signs, chakra surrounding the blonde before it dispersed; a golden light surrounding the area. Naruto took a deep breath feeling drained suddenly wondering if he over did it, collapsing into a near by chair.

"Was that it?" Sasuke asked with a scoff. "I was expecting pain or something of the sort."

Naruto huffed at this as he relaxed into the chair wanting nothing more then to sleep for the time being. "Heh, to tell the truth this is the first time for me to use that jutsu for real," he admitted through labored breathing.

"How will you be able to tell if-"

"Hokage-Sama, we have a situation in the nurses station," the intercom called out.

"Naruto-Sama, did you use that jutsu already?" Sakura asked as she ran into the room with Ino right behind her. "Hinata has no use of her Byakugan."

Naruto heaved a sigh and closed his eyes. "Seems it worked then," he stated with a smile. He opened a single eye and motioned Sakura to him, "Do you truly think he'll have the ability to see again now?" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura stood up and looked the Uchiha over. She heaved a sigh and walked over to the bed, her hands glowing. "I'm going to do a quick check up," she stated, her hands hovering over his torso and moving up to his still healing lung to his head. After a minute she stepped back and jotted a few notes before looking over to her Hokage. "Most likely." she stated before leaving. "Come along Ino, we have other patients to look over."

"Could you let the nurses station know that everything is fine!" Naruto called after the girls who waved him off. He chuckled and shook his head, looking back to Sasuke. "Once you are healed completely we have to talk."

"Just put me back in prison," Sasuke stated, staring up at the ceiling. "That seems to be where I belong any way, right? I tried to kill you and Sakura. Hell I tried to kill everyone!"

"Shut up," Naruto ordered. "You weren't in your right mind at the time." Sasuke turned his head towards Naruto who took a deep breath. "You were promised power to kill your brother, it infested your mind with power. Then you were used for other peoples personal gain." slowly he looked up at Sasuke. "You had plenty of times to kill us and you chose not to. That alone shows that you have a heart. Just like me you can turn everything around for the better Sasuke."

"I doubt it." Sasuke muttered.

"Think about it for the time being at least," Naruto sighed as he stood slowly. "I'll be back in a few days for that talk."

"What ever." as Naruto walked out the door Sasuke blinked a couple of times as bright blonde hair and broad shoulders came into view. _I can see._ He thought in shock blinking a few more times as everything came into better focus.

Naruto walked out of the police station where his mother waited. He averted his eyes from her worried ones as they walked to the car in silence. Kushina's eyes darted from the road to her son the whole ride home. She hated seeing her son so depressed and down. She understood of course, after all she knew what it was like to have your true love taken from you. Of course her case was different, Minato was very much alive just on an undercover case. She understood that those could take a while, she only hoped he would come home soon. She hoped that with the death of the youngest son of the Uchiha's that the eldest sons death or imprisonment would come along soon as well.

"He didn't try and hurt you did he?" Kushina couldn't help but ask. "'Cause if you _did_ push him off the balcony you could claim self defense."

"I didn't push him mom, I didn't do anything but tell him the truth," he whispered, unable to speak any louder. His eyes were red and puffy, his knees were sore and bleeding through the bandages the officers had placed on them. The officers had been relentless with their questioning after all Naruto was legally an adult.

"Alright honey," Kushina sighed, eying him again.

When they made it back to the apartment Naruto went straight to his room not wanting to talk to anyone. "So, it happened," Leon muttered looking to his brothers.

"We're going to go talk to little brother," Arai claimed as they all started up the stairs. "Naruto, we're coming in so you better not be doing anything stupid." he claimed opening the door. Naruto stood out on the balcony staring at the empty one across from him.

"Harder the first or the second time Sasuke has killed himself?"Yuue asked, leaning against the railing beside him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, trying to sound as monotone as possible.

"We have something to confess," Riku piped in, standing on the other side of Naruto.

"You are going to want to sit down for this," Leon stated, leading his little brother into his room. Naruto sat heavily on his bed completely confused as to what the hell was going on. "You created us."

"What?" Naruto asked furrowing his brows. Even he knew how the creation of life goes about.

Arai cleared his throat and began again, "When you created that hole through the universes and that other Naruto came through," he explained doing his best to find the right words on how to explain it. "I guess you kind of realized what could possibly happen. You did not want to be alone. You have a rather large... I guess you would say spirit and it was split to create four more of you."

"Because of your rather large _spirit_, it did not even drain you." Leon went on, "We could all live happily as if we had been born quintuplets. Of course because of this a lot of the past was re-written."

"So, it was my fault not the other Naruto's fault?" Naruto asked, all of this making his head hurt. "Wait! Then I should have been the eldest!"

The other four laughed at this sitting on the floor as to not fall over. "After all the information and that's what he cares about!" Yuue exclaimed through his laughter.

"But, we can still go on as a family right?" Naruto asked, Sasuke's words resounding through his mind. _"You have a family that cares about you. Friends who care about you."_

Leon, Arai, Riku, and Yuue looked at each other then grinned up at Naruto. "Of course." they said in unison.

Naruto thought about that a moment before giving his brothers a sad smile. "You know, I'm sad that Sasuke has left me," he admitted tears in his eyes. "But I'm glad I have such an awesome family."

"You know, it's okay to grieve over the loss of your love." Riku dead-panned, Naruto bursting into uncontrollable sobs and tears.

Alright first off... yeah I don't know... -_- just go with it... Second off... yay! Chapter seventeen is done XD Alright, so I will most likely be able to finish this off with the next chapter ^^ That's right it's not over yet ^^ So until next time!


	18. Chapter 18

HEY EVERYONE! I AM PLEASE and slightly sad, TO ANNOUNCE THAT THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER OF QUINTUPLETS. I would love to thank everyone who has been there and stuck with me through the whole story! Sorry it became like epically weird and that I couldn't keep with the whole normal thing, but thanks! Okay I'm going to stop blabbering and allow you to continue on with the final chapter ^^

CH 18

Sasuke laid in the hospital waiting for Naruto to return for their little chat. One week passed and he still did not return. Then another week before he knew it a month passed. Sakura checked in on him making sure everything was almost healed, that his site was not going to go blind again at the slightest moment. No one knew how he got his site back the only thing they could think of was that getting rid of the Sharingan gave him his site back. He hadn't said anything about his site being back and when Sakura found his eyes following her through the room was it that she found out. She had reprimanded him for keeping such valid information withheld. He had just rolled his eyes and ignored her temper.

"Good morning Sasuke, and how are you feeling today?" Sakura chirped as she all but skipped into the room. Sasuke chose not to answer as he stared out the window, clouds covering the rising sun the smell of rain clear. "Alright lets get our usual tests going, you are most likely going to be released from the hospital to-"

"Where is Naruto?" he interrupted, not caring about being released. "He says a couple days and I expected him to keep to his promise!" his rather long bangs covered his eyes as he tilted his head down.

"He has been forbidden to see you as of late, by the council." Sakura said flatly. "He angered them by trying to by pass them to give you, your freedom back." Sasuke looked up to meet dark angry eyes. "I am to take you before the council once again with Naruto for your final trial."

"Final trial huh," Sasuke muttered looking up to the ceiling as Sakura ran her usual tests. "I'd be okay with the death penalty. I deserve it."

Sakura paused in her work before continuing. She would admit she was still upset with the Uchiha, but she could not find it in her heart to wish death upon him. Sure he probably deserved a lot of torture and wished he had been blinded for good; cause and effect kind of thing. "You have healed nicely. Shika," she called, the anbu by her side in less then a second. "Cuff him and let's go." she pushed her pink hair behind her shoulder and led the way.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he cuffed Sasuke's hands behind his back, then shoved him to move forward.

"Wouldn't it be easier to lead me chains?" Sasuke sighed, irritated with being shoved in what ever direction was needed.

Shikamaru took a moment before he answered, "Naruto said that was cruel to do to you." he stated, Sasuke snapping his mouth shut with that answer.

As they walked out of the hospital onto the streets a lot of people crowded around to see the once mighty Uchiha, Sasuke led away in chains and irons. Sasuke ignored them like he had ignored the wandering and staring eyes of the hospital.

Five minutes later they finally walked into the main building and into the main council room. "Uchiha, Sasuke," he knew that voice, his face turned upward his eyes landing on Naruto instantly. "You have been charged with leaving the village and siding with the enemy. We have taken into account that you did indeed help us defeat Uchiha, Madara." Naruto met eyes with the other council members and took a deep breath. "With this in mind we have come to a conclusion. You have two choices Sasuke." Sasuke watched as something like pleading ran through his eyes before they steeled. "First is you can have your memories erased and be banned from the land of fire."(1) Sasuke figured that was fair enough, he deserved that kind of punishment. "Or, you could join the Anbu and become the Hokage's body guard. Sacrifice your life for the better of the greater good, for the village. You will have to be by his side at all times just in case of surprise attacks."

_I could save him,_ Sasuke thought instantly. _I could throw away my life for him and he wont leave behind what he has worked so hard on. Why would he agree on that if he already knows this?_

"With this final choice also comes with certain rules," Tsunade spoke up, knowing that Naruto would skip this part. "You will have no medic nin to heal you if you are injured. Naruto has had some training in the medic field thanks to him becoming the Hokage, but he can not promise he will be able to save you. He can not order a medic nin to heal you either. You will be taking your life into your own hands."

"You would trust me to protect the Hokage?" Sasuke asked surprised.

"Closely monitored by the other Anbu for a while, yes." Gaara spoke up eying the man before him. "Even without your Sharingan you are skilled in the sward, kunai, and shuriken. Even with the slightest risk of you betraying everyone again, you are skilled enough to be the Hokage's body guard."

"But, he wont turn on us again if he knows what's good for him," Naruto spoke, his voice low and dangerous. Sasuke met his blue eyes something strange passing through them.

"I accept becoming the Hokage's body guard," he answered, kneeling before the blonde even with his hands cuffed behind his back.

Something else passed through Naruto's eyes that only Sasuke saw. Sasuke was sure that Naruto did not want either one for him, but to just live and try to be happy in the village at least. Both knew better then that though, most of the village hated Sasuke wanted him to be gone one way or the other. Nothing was ever simple though. Nothing would be simple for them ever again.

A few months passed, school about to come to a close and Naruto seemed to be doing better even without Sasuke being around. All his friends were careful with what they said not wanting to send him into depression again. Following Sasuke's warning he stopped messing with the paradox and went on living normally. Every now and then he would find himself out on his balcony watching the one across from him as if expecting Sasuke to walk out and call him a dobe. A couple of times he could of sworn he saw something or someone moving around the dark apartment wondering if perhaps it was Itachi looking for something or if it was just people cleaning out the apartment so they could rent it out again.

"Hey, Kit! Wanna go see that new movie that's coming out?" Kiba asked with his big goofy grin.

"Which one?" Naruto asked, looking up from his paper.

"The new Transformers movie of course!" the brunette exclaimed, his grin becoming wider. "I hear it's supposed to be even more epic then the second one."

Naruto thought about that a moment staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, sounds good." he answered with a true smile. "Today after school?"

Kiba blinked a couple of times before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, sounds good," he agreed with a soft sigh. "Should we invite the others?"

"Oh, um Gaara is kind of going through a break up right now," Naruto stated, scratching the side of his nose. "Apparently Lee, broke up with him. Guess he realized he wasn't actually gay, perhaps bi but, yeah that's not the point." Naruto babbled, still having a hard time with even other people's relationships.

"Wasn't that like three months ago?" Kiba asked with a raised brow.

Naruto nodded and leaned back in his seat. "You don't get it mutt face," he stated running a hand through his hair. "Gaara, like never let's his defenses down unless he actually likes someone either as a friend or falling for them. He hates people and any kind of human contact for that fact."

"He lets you hang all over him." Kiba dead-panned.

Naruto blushed at this averting his eyes to his desk as if that were more interesting. "Yeah, well I'm a special case." he explained, rocking side to side in his chair with unease. "I personally think that Lee couldn't handle the whole; no touchy; with Gaara and broke it off. Lee is the kind who likes to hug a lot." he shuddered at that thought.

Kiba nodded in agreement and understanding. "Well, invite him to come along, perhaps that will help get him out of his funk (insert "Gaara-a of the Funk!" lol)2.

Naruto shrugged at this and heaved a sigh. "A broken heart takes a while to mend Kiba,"

"My God, all of y'all are saps!" Kiba exclaimed, throwing his arms in the hair.

"Hinata wouldn't happen to be coming along would she?" Naruto asked with a grin. Kiba blushed and started stammering about how Leon had introduced them and had convinced her over protective cousin to let them be. "Heh, yeah Leon had said something about giving up a cutie for the purpose of a poor sap."

"I am not a poor sap!" Kiba exclaimed.

Naruto held up his hands in defense. "Those were my brothers words not mine." he explained smiling none the less. "So, first date with Hinata. Why don't you two go alone?"

Kiba groaned at this, sitting in the seat in front of Naruto and bashed his head into Naruto's desk. "She's so shy and said she would feel better if we went in a small group," he muttered, resting his chin on the desk to look up at his friend. "Neji, told me that I had better take care of his little cousin or it would be hell to pay."

Naruto nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be caught fighting against that guy. He's been trained in multiple martial arts." he boasted with a wide grin. "I think the only person who could stand a chance against him would be bushy brows."

_And Sasuke,_ Kiba added mentally knowing that's what Naruto was thinking.

"Heh, yeah I'll invite Gaara, let's get him out of the dumps!" Naruto exclaimed, pumping a fist into the air.

"Where'd you get this sudden energy from?" Kiba asked a little shocked at the blondes sudden outburst.

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Well I just thought about what Sasuke would say," he laughed, his grin growing wider. "He'd say something like 'knock it off dobe and get your butt moving' or something like that, hehe."

Kiba scoffed at this his own grin widening, "No, I think it would be more like 'stupid dobe' then smack you upside the head as he walked by." he stated with a nod.

Naruto thought about that a moment then burst into laughter, "You are so right," he said through his laughter. Kiba gave the blonde a lop sided smile happy to see him able to laugh about the past finally. "Come on, lets go find Gaara!" he clasped his hand around the brunettes wrist and dragged him from the room and down the hall. "Gaara-Chan!" his voice rang out as he walked into the appropriate room.

"I swear Uzumaki if you call me that one more time-" Gaara began before looking up from the book he was reading. "Oh, it's you Naruto. What do you want?"

Naruto's grin grew wider as he stopped in front of the red heads desk. "You're coming to the movies with us after school." he stated, green eyes narrowing. "Aw, don't give me that Gaara, when was the last time you went out with all of us? Two, three months ago?"

"You're one to talk," Gaara droned, rolling his eyes a few people gasping at seeing something so human come from him. "You've been sulking over Sasuke's death for several months. You haven't even been responsive to anything."

Naruto bit back a growl as he slammed his hands on Gaara's desk. "He's dead Gaara! Why the _fuck_ do you think I've been upset! I hate it when you-" his words were stopped as Gaara leaned up and pressed his lips to the blondes, one hand cupping his cheek his thumb wiping away a stray tear.

When Gaara pulled away Naruto's eyes were wide and round, everything silent around them. "I should come clean to you Naruto," he said softly, his hand never leaving the blondes cheek. "_I_ broke it off with Lee. All this time I've been waiting for you to be you again. I wanted to ask you out. I've always liked you, but your brothers-" he shook his head and sighed, after all Naruto already knew.

"Great! Then we can do a double date tonight!" Kiba exclaimed leaving his dumbfounded friend to go find his girlfriend.

"Seems, Kiba made up your mind for you," Gaara mused, Naruto blinking a couple of times.

"You like me that way?" he asked, responding slowly. "My brothers threatened _you_... shouldn't _you_ be the one threatening my brothers to stay out of your way?" he asked trying to sort everything out in his head. "Since when?"

Gaara thought about that a moment, "After that huge fight you and I got into," he stated. "At first it was just respect for someone who could beat me in such a nasty fight. I felt bad for the bones I broke." he shook his head to get back on track. "Any way, I watched you closely after that then we actually became friends. As we got closer I started developing feelings for you." he shrugged then groaned. "Do I really have to explain the whole process to you?"

"And back then, what you almost said to me before we left-" Naruto's words cut off as everything started to make sense. "My brothers must have had something good on you to keep you from saying anything."

"We wont even go there," Gaara ground out. "Any way what is your answer? Will you go out with me?"

Naruto thought about that a moment looking deep into Gaara's green eyes. For the first time in what seemed forever he could see some kind of emotion in them, emotion that was towards him. He felt his heart swell and gave the red head a soft smile. "Yeah, let's see what this relationship has."

"Sasuke, where the hell did Naruto go?" Sakura exclaimed, walking into the Hokage's office.

Sasuke stared at the girl and sighed, "He's skipping out on his duties at this present moment," he answered, the pinkette glared at him and he shrugged. "Don't worry, I know exactly where he is and can be there in a split second."

"Ramen shop," Sakura stated, walking out of the office.

"Is she gone?" Naruto asked from the window.

"Yeah, she just left," Sasuke sighed, turning to his Hokage. "You would think she would have more respect for her superior's."

"She was Tsunade's pupil after all," Naruto sighed, sitting in his chair. He looked up at Sasuke and his eyes became slightly distant. It had been half a year since Sasuke became his personal guard, always wearing his Anbu mask to see but not be seen. He had to admit, he really missed seeing Sasuke's real face, his eyes, who he really is under that mask.

"Everything okay Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked, having noticed the mood shift in the blonde.

"Yeah, everything is fine," he sighed, picking up a stack of papers.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes leaning on his hands on the desk. "That's a lie," he demanded, Naruto's blue eyes slowly turning up to him. His heart stilled for a moment not liking the look in them. "Tell me right now."

Naruto shook his head and gave a small smile, "Everything is fine Sasuke," he stated. "It's just something trivial that can't be helped. You're alive and that's all that matters."

Sasuke stood and took a step back realizing that he was the one being out of line now. "You're still lying," he stated, moving to take his place beside the blonde.

Naruto heaved a sigh as he tried to concentrate on his paper work, his eyes darting to the man beside him. "I need a drink," a finally sighed standing from his place. "I'll finish this in the morning."

"It is still midday," Sasuke droned.

Naruto looked out the window the sun slowly falling from the middle of the sky. "Yeah, well I'm hungry too," he ground out taking the unorthodox way of leaving out the window. Sasuke followed close behind. "We can't go to Ichiraku since Sakura will be there. So let's go have some Bar-B-Q."

"We could call in," Sasuke sighed, keeping his eyes and ears peeled.

"I'm tired of being cooped up," Naruto complained. "The other Hokage's had more breathing room then I do."

"It's only been two years since the last war," Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "You never know what enemies are still out there. This is for your own good."

"I'm not that delicate!" Naruto exclaimed, turning on the raven. "I wont break if someone touches me! I wont die from one little wound!"

Sasuke moved fast, grabbing one of Naruto's arms and pulling it around the blondes back and held a kunai to the blondes throat. "An enemy will think of any way to kill you," he hissed in Naruto's ear. "You see, they could use you as a bargaining chip to get their way, to destroy this very nation all they have to do is get rid of you. So if you want to protect everyone like you've always said then I would listen if I were you." he let the blonde go and took a step back.

Slowly Naruto turned back to Sasuke a wide grin on his face. "Glad to know you can still be yourself even with that mask," he chuckled, turning to head to their newest apartment. "You know, you would think with me being the Hokage they could at least give us a small house."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he entered the apartment first as protocol. He made sure no one else was in the place, Naruto close behind after shutting and locking the door. "What would you like to eat?"

"Let's just make some instant Ramen," the blonde sighed, walking to the kitchen. "I don't see the point in wasting money for carryout."

_But you would of if we were eating out,_ Sasuke thought heaving a sigh. "How about I cook something that is actually good, and good for you."

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, "Ramen is good and good for you! It has veggies in it!"

Sasuke shook his head as he pulled out a pan, "Not nearly enough veggies," he stated, all but kicking the blonde out of the kitchen. "I have no idea how you survived off of only Ramen when you were younger."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, leaning against the small bar area that separated the kitchen and the living room. "Could you at least take off your mask? We are in our own home after all."

Sasuke smirked as he turned back to the blonde who didn't even turn to look back at him, "Is that what has been bothering you?" he asked, walking to the counter. "The mask?" Naruto gave no hint on if he was right or not. "What will you do after I take it off? Hide it so I can never put it back on?"

"No," Naruto answered, "I just really hate not being able to tell what you're thinking. That stupid mask, it makes me feel like there is a whole new barrier between us."

Sasuke reached to the back of his head and undid the silk strings that held the mask in place and slowly pulled it off, setting it down softly to the side. "Alright, it's off," he stated, wrapping his arms around the blond. "Anything else I can do for you Hokage-Chan?"

"Teme," Naruto muttered, turning around to look at Sasuke. His eyes gleamed as he got the first gimps of Sasuke after what had felt like forever. He reached up and cupped his cheek before leaning up pausing mere centimeters away. "Your choice." he whispered, gasping slightly when Sasuke leaned in and their lips met. "I'm glad you're with me Sasuke. Please, don't ever put up a barrier between us again."

Sasuke smirked at this resting his head against the blondes, "When we're home the mask is off I promise," he chuckled.

Naruto jutted out his bottom lip, "You know that's not what I-"

Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's again getting him to shut up. "I know," he dead-panned. "But, it's still the same meaning moron."

"You wanna know the truth Sasuke?" Naruto asked, Sasuke tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "I hadn't wanted either of those choices for you. I wanted to find a way for you to live in the village so you could live a life of your own. Of course you would of still had to be a prisoner in your own home, your own village; unable to leave without my say so or be killed on site. But, Tsunade pointed out that no one in this village at this present time would allow you to live peacefully. You would have been miserable."

"Naruto," Sasuke began, hushed by a wave of Naruto's hand.

"Somehow though I like this better," he sighed smiling up at Sasuke. "Because Sasuke is by my side, how I've always wanted."

"Hn, dobe."

_THE END_

1: This was originally _MikaMonster's_ idea in her doujin "Eye's of the Faithful Yaoi" with her permission I have used it in this story ^^

2: Yeah, I had to. We needed something funny in here XD

So yes, they all lived happily ever after! Yeah, yeah I know there is an open ending for both parties, but they lived happily ever after, got it. ^^ There will not be a sequel to this story so yeah. I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for all the support in this story! Please support some of my others too ^^ For those of you who have read "Angel's" I am writing the sequel to it finally! First chapter is up and slightly boring, I'm sorry. It shall pick up as it goes! See y'all again in another story!


End file.
